The Monarchy
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: "The King and Queen are dead!" A servant shouted and Uchiha Princes' lives were changed forever. The brothers fled their Kingdom and assumed completely new identities. That was until Danzo began scheming to take over the other Four Great Kingdoms. He tried to have the Byakugan Princess assassinated and his actions had unforeseen consequences. Love had a way of righting all wrongs.
1. Chapter 1

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** This story is dedicated to Emirri. She requested a Medieval Sasuke x Hinata story, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and reviews are always appreciated. Let me know if you guys would like to see supernatural elements included or just stick straight with old fashioned historical romance.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

 **Chapter Notation: It starts off as very intense, but I promise only happy endings.** Also religious themes will be touched on now and again, as this is a story about Medieval times and religion played a big role during that era. **This story is not meant to endorse or disavow any religious views**. I debated about whether to use real countries or to create my own. I went with the second option as I believe it allows more flexibility.

Chapter One

The Monarchy was everything. It was the foundation upon which life was built upon. One always had to protect the Monarchy. For without it, chaos would rule.

The peasants and nobility would fight amongst themselves for control and entire countries would be swallowed up by bloody war. That was why, when a royal line was wiped out, panic became wide spread. And so it was ten years ago, when it was believed that the Uchiha line had faded into history.

 _"THE KING AND QUEEN ARE DEAD! THE KING AND QUEEN ARE DEAD!" One of the servants shouted and the guards rushed to their bed chambers, along with the Royal Physician._

 _King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto lay dead in their bed. The Plague had taken them. Soon there was sobbing, screaming, yelling, and roars of confusion all over the beautiful castle. All of this noise awoke the two princes, Itachi and Sasuke._

 _"No, Your Highnesses! You mustn't go in there!" Their art instructor warned them._

 _It was too late though. Both princes had rushed inside to their parents. Sasuke let out a horrified scream when he saw what became of them. His kind, sweet mother and proud, regal father were hideous. It seemed that they had choked to death on their own blood and their skin as covered by the ugly markings that signaled they were victims of the Plague._

 _"Sasuke, come with me. You shouldn't see this." Itachi whispered to his younger brother, who tried to reach out to their parents but was stopped by a quick blow to his head._

 _"Don't ever touch a Plague victim, be they alive or dead. You'll fall ill as well." Danzo told him._

 _Sasuke could only sob. His face hurt from the blow. No one had ever struck him before. Itachi pulled him into his arms and tried to whisper words of comfort to his younger brother, as silent tears streamed down his own cheeks._

 _That was the day when everything changed. Itachi was only five years older than Sasuke. A boy of 12 could not rule a country. So Danzo had been appointed Regent._

 _In theory, this meant he would rule on Itachi's behalf until the eldest son was old enough to claim his birthright. But Itachi was a perceptive child. He knew that Danzo would likely arrange for an accident to take care of Sasuke and himself. Danzo's ambition knew no bounds._

 _"Sasuke, you must behave for your new parents. They will take good care of you. For now on, you will be known as Eli. Never tell anyone your real name. When I am old enough, I will send for you. But you must keep your identity a secret or bad people will find us." Itachi told him._

 _"Bad people?" He asked in confusion._

 _"People who would kill us so that Danzo may be crowned King officially. Until I am of age, I can do nothing more to protect you than to send you away. We will meet again, my dearest little brother." Itachi continued._

 _"But where will you go? Why can't you come with me?" Sasuke pleaded with tears in his eyes._

 _"They will expect us to travel together. It is better we separate. I can't tell you where I am going. But I will find you. Be a good boy for your new parents." He told Sasuke and flicked him on the forehead affectionately, before riding off with his own escort._

 _Sasuke soon met his new "parents." His new father was a Duke named Kakashi from the Byakugan Kingdom. His mother was a kind Duchess. She was named Shizune. He grew to care for him, but he knew that they weren't his real parents. His real parents were gone._

 _Still he tried his best to do as Itachi told him. Sasuke, now known as Eli, tried to be a good son for them. Eventually, they decided he was being convincing enough, that they moved to Court._

 _The Royal Court was overjoyed to hear that the couple had adopted a child. They had tried for years to conceive, but it never happened. Still the Monarchy couldn't be allowed to die out, so they accepted this new child called Eli, with open arms._

"PRINCESS HINATA!" Someone cries out as the beautiful white horse rears underneath the Byakugan Princess.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He was a few paces back on what had been a leisurely ride across the countryside. He taps his stallion's sides with his boots firmly and urged him to gallop towards Hinata quickly. Sasuke reaches out his arms and pulls the Princess into them, just as the horse would have thrown the beautiful woman off. Something had spooked that mare.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" He asks.

"I thi-nk so." She stammers and leans into his arms, willing her heart to stop racing.

Hinata was the Princess of the Byakugan Kingdom. But to Sasuke she was the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars. He never told her that though. He couldn't. One day, Itachi would send for him and he would return to their home in France. So he long ago decided he could admire her, but never more than that.

"My Lady! My Lady!" Neji says, racing along after them on his chestnut brown stallion.

"It's alright, Neji. I caught her before the horse could throw her." Sasuke assures him.

Neji sighs in relief. He didn't know what he would have done if his beloved cousin had been thrown from her horse. More than likely, it would have resulted in her instance death. Though Princess Hanabi would take Hinata's place as Queen if such a tragedy were to happen, he was grateful it hadn't. He deeply loved both of his cousins.

Hinata felt Eli wrap one arm around her firmly and use the other to guide the horse. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would burst. But feeling of his powerful arm holding her in such a fashion was tremendously reassuring. Privately, she mused this might actually have been the first time Eli had touched her at all.

"I wonder what could have frightened the mare so. She's always been so docile." Neji comments.

"I saw a snake. I think that is what spooked her." Sasuke answers quickly.

"A snake would definitely scare a horse enough to try to throw their rider. Princess are you certain you are okay?" Her cousin asks softly.

Hinata nods. She snuggles into Eli's crimson red tunic and hold. She felt safer when she did so. Normally, she never would have allowed herself to indulge in such "scandalous" behavior. But she had nearly been thrown from her horse and died, no one was going to hold it against her reputation. She might never get this chance again and decided to enjoy whatever comfort Eli was willing to provide.

"That kind of snake isn't usually aren't found in this part of the country." A Knight mused.

Sasuke nods. It was unusual. The Uchiha was an expert huntsmen and tracker. He'd become a favorite person to bring along during the Court's many hunting parties. That snake wasn't even native to this region. He frowns, it had been planted there.

"They aren't. Let's get the Princess back to the castle. I suspect it was planted there. That snake hails from the Sharingan Kingdom. It isn't naturally found in a region this cool." Sasuke says as he urges his horse to take off at a gallop, his arm still firmly around Hinata.

The riding party soon makes their way to the castle. Hinata is taken to her room and guards stand watch. Neji scurries off to inform the King what had happened. Unfortunately, their Queen had died many years ago, after the birth of her second child. May God rest her gentle soul, he thought.

"Your Highness!" Neji cries out when he arrives in the throne room.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. It was unlike his nephew to barge in so rudely. Whatever it was that caused him to act so disrespectfully, must have been important.

"Speak." He says simply with an air of absolute authority.

"We were out on a riding party. Princess Hinata was nearly thrown from her horse. Lord Eli was able to match the mare's speed and her pull her to safety before a tragedy occurred. We discovered that it was a snake that had spooked the beast. A snake that only thrives in the Sharingan Kingdom as it is suited only to hot climates. Lord Eli and I believe it was an attempt on her life." Neji says.

"Outrageous! Place guards around her at all times. We shall get to the bottom of this. No one will be allowed to threaten my family in such a way." Hiashi snarls in rage.

Neji had never seen the King so furious before. He was normally like a proud mountain. Strong and unmoving. He felt his blood run ice cold at the sight of their normally aloof King acting in such a fashion.

"We've already placed guards around her room, Your Highness. I assure you that we will protect the Princess with our lives." He says.

"Good. I will go and speak with my daughter." Hiashi says, rising to his feet, and heading towards Hinata's bedchambers.

"I heard what happened. Are you alright?" Hiashi asks once inside her room.

"Yes, I am. I was startled. Do you think that it was really an assassination attempt?" Hinata asks.

"Your cousin Neji and Lord Eli seem to believe that is the case. But never fear, we shall find out the truth. The Monarchy is not to be trifled with in such a fashion." He says firmly.

 _The Monarchy is not to be trifled with._ How many times had Hinata heard some version of this throughout her life? Surely, at least hundreds. Mayhap even thousands.

It was a message that was drilled into everyone's head from the King all the way to the lowest of slaves from birth. It was the reason, Hinata suspected someone had tried to kill her. Either they wanted the Monarchy's power for themselves or they resented its existence.

"I know we will father." She says.

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Suna, Itachi was reading the scriptures. He had fled to a Monastery. He could take comfort in the predictability of the lifestyle. But in his heart of hearts, he knew he didn't belong here.

The Priests and Nuns all praised his rapid progress. The elder Uchiha brother doubted that there was a single verse that he could not recite by heart. He had thrust himself in his studies whole heartedly. He needed something to distract him from his pain and he knew that nothing was a more useful tool than religion to control a country.

"I do not believe there was ever a more pious prince than yourself." The head Priest comments.

"Thank you father. My faith has consoled me during this difficult time. Have you heard anything about King Danzo recently?" He asks.

The Priest sighs. He was the only one in the Monastery that knew of the young man's true identity. Unfortunately, Hizuzen Sautobi, could not give Itachi any good news about his old home. It was something that he regretted deeply. Before him sat a true leader and sitting upon the Sharingan Throne was a usurper.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid. Danzo grows more tyrannical and cruel by the hour." He replies with a sigh.

"Thank you for telling me. I appreciate your candor. I know that I can always rely on you for the truth and one day, I will reward your loyalty." He promises.

"I do not see how you plan to take back your kingdom by staying here." He states.

"I have a plan. It is just one that requires patience." Itachi replies and goes back to reading.

"It's such a waste. Such a handsome face confined to a Monastery." One of the Nuns giggles.

She receives a dirty look from the head Nun. The teenager gulps and scurries off rather quickly. No one wanted to incur Mother Tsunade's wrath!

The Priest chuckles. One would think that Tsunade would be used to such comments. They were harmless really. As long as the Nuns maintained their vows of chastity he saw no harm in letting them admire the young prince.

Just then a messenger arrives. Itachi was surprised to learn he had received a letter. It was from Kakashi and Shizune.

 _ **Dearest Tao,**_

 _ **Our Lady was almost thrown from her horse today. The poor beast was startled by a snake. A snake from the Sharingan Kingdom. How very odd that it would move this far north. Those creatures do detest the cold, after all.**_

 _ **Fortunately, Lord Eli was able to retrieve her before she was thrown. Our Lady is fine. But it is most unusual.**_

 _ **Eli continues to thrive and find favor in the Court. We are very proud of our son. He's also become a fine hunter and tracker!**_

 _ **Hoping you are well, Kakashi, Duke of the Byakugan Kingdom!**_

Tao was the fake name that Itachi had given himself. Like Sasuke, he knew that he couldn't use his birth name. Even after all these years, it still felt foreign on his lips and to read.

The snake hadn't just been an odd occurrence. He knew what Kakashi was implying. It was an assassination attempt. It looked like Danzo was growing increasingly bold. It wasn't enough for him to rule the Sharingan Kingdom, now he must have his eyes on the Byakugan Kingdom.

"We won't let that happen. I hope you are safe brother." He whispers to himself and blows out the candle light, heading to his bedchambers.

In the Sharingan Kingdom, Danzo sits upon the throne. He hoped the assassination attempt would be successful. It wasn't that he had any personal grudge against the pretty little princess. No. But he was going to expand his rule and one day rule all five great kingdoms. The Byakugan was merely the next one on the list.

"A war against the Byakugan Kingdom would be most costly in men and treasure. Assassination is a much more practical option." He muses.

Being thrown from a horse was a fairly common event. No one would suspect a thing. He also knew it would be an instant death. Which he thought was an example of "mercy" on his part.

"Your Majesty." A tall, dark haired youth greets him.

"Yes, Sai. What is it? What news have you brought me?" He demands.

"Our search was unsuccessful. If I may speak freely, Your Highness?" He inquires.

"You may. I want your honest opinion on the matter." Danzo mutters.

"It has been ten years. They might both very well be dead by now." He offers.

"Oh you don't know those boys like I do. They are Uchihas. Until I see their corpses laying before me, I will not believe for a moment that they are dead." He hisses at him.

"Yes, My Lord." He agrees, not wanting to draw Danzo's ire.

The Five Great Kingdoms had had their share of cruel rulers over the centuries. But Danzo was in a class all his own. He had his Royal Guard specially trained.

They had all been trained to show no emotion and not even to feel it. He called them ROOT. They were meant to operate underneath the surface, much like namesake. Most people didn't even realize they were there until it was too late.

ROOT members were enormously useful. They could easily blend in amongst the peasants. This was how he could squash down any revolts before they started and in the beginning there had been many. Now they grew fewer with each passing year. The peasant and even the nobility were growing resigned to his rule, he smirked.

"Any other news?" He inquires.

"We found the leader of the most recent revolt. He is in the dungeon. What are your orders?" Sai replies.

"Draw and quarter him. Make it a public display. The peasants need to be reminded now and then what happens to those who defy me." He states and the young man heads off to carry out the despot's orders.

He knew the brothers had been beloved as children, but honestly this was ridiculous. There hadn't been nary a sign that they were even alive for ten years, yet the peasants and even some of the nobility persisted. He had arranged their funeral years ago.

Of course he had waited a year out of "respect" for the search. But no bodies were ever found. So many of the people of the Sharingan Kingdom, still held out hope that one day the brothers would return safe and sound. Foolish dreamers, he thought. If they did return, he would make sure to have them killed just as he had their parents.

"It was so easy. Fugaku was a mighty warrior, but even he could not defeat God's Wrath." He mutters.

God's Wrath was a common name for the Plague. It was as if God himself had decided to extract vengeance against the people of The Five Great Kingdoms for all their collective sins. Almost no one survived the Plague. And it was so contagious.

It had been such a simple matter. He forced one of his servants to take the King and Queen's blankets and wrap them around some fallen Plague victims. The servant had then placed it on their bed.

"Neither of them had any idea. The perfect assassination." The old man murmurs to himself smugly.

The blanket looked as it always did. Who could blame them for not suspecting that it had been wrapped around corpses only hours before. They had caught the Plague and had died only hours later.

"It was convenient that the brothers were so young. Neither could assume the throne." He observes and remembers when he was appointed Regent.

Itachi though only a boy of twelve was clever. Danzo didn't know if the eldest prince realized he had ordered an assassination or not, but he knew what his plans were. Somehow he had fled, presumably with his younger brother. Because he hadn't been able to find Sasuke the next morning either.

It was frustrating. The plan had been executed so flawlessly. Well other than the fact the brothers had escaped. But he would find them. Oh he would find them. They couldn't hide forever.

Sasuke was woken later that night to the sound of a whip and a child crying. Immediately, he leaves his bedchambers and goes to investigate. He expected to see a servant being beaten, but not what else he saw.

"If you strike him again, I will strike you. He is just a child!" Sasuke heard Hinata's voice.

"Princess Hinata! You shouldn't be out and about. Your life is in danger! Go back to your room, My Lady. I am merely disciplining the child." One of the guards says.

"You will do nothing of the sort. You will go back to your post or I will remove you from it." She continued and Sasuke watches from behind the corner.

"My Lady if you will excuse me for saying so, it would be best if you returned to your room and leave this to me. The child is criminal." He says and goes to lash the small boy again, but Hinata throws herself in front of them.

"Forgive me, My Princess!" The guard cries out in horror at the realization he had just struck the eldest daughter of the King.

"She might forgive you and perhaps God will. But I am not nearly so merciful." Sasuke says and knocks the whip out of the other man's hand with his sword.

"Lord Eli, this was all a misunderstanding!" He says.

"Oh believe me, I realize this. How could a member of the King's guard be reduced to beating a child that barely comes to his knee and striking their own princess when she intervenes? Princess, perhaps you and the boy should go and see the Royal Physician. Your injuries will need treatment or they may become infected." He hisses.

Hinata nods and heads off quickly with the child. She knew why Eli had suggested that. He was likely going to beat the man far worse than he had the child. She had seen him compete in the Jousting Tournaments. Lord Eli was strong. She didn't envy the guard.

Still she couldn't find it in her to pity the guard much. He should have listened to her. What kind of man would strike such a small child? What could the boy have done to have deserved such treatment?

"Speak truly. What was your crime?" She asks the child as she leads them to the Royal Physician.

"I stole a loaf of bread, My Lady." He stammers out fearfully.

"Your crime was hunger then. That is not worthy of the whip's cruel lash." She mutters.

In the distance, she could hear the sounds of something being slammed against the wall. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was likely the guard. Lord Eli did not do anything halfway and that included punishment it seemed.

About an hour later, Sasuke heads to check on the Princess and boy. Hinata noticed he was wearing a different tunic now. She winced, when she realized why. He had probably gotten blood on the other one.

"Did you kill him?" She whispers in his ear and Sasuke shook his head.

"Killing in cold blood is against the Commandments. Tis one thing to do it on the battlefield, but another to do it off it. Are you injured terribly, My Lady?" He asks.

"It was only one strike. The Physician does not believe it will even scar." She answers.

"Good. It would be a shame if skin as lovely as yours were to be covered in a scar. Though you would wear it with honor." He tells her.

"Thank you. I was beginning to think that you did not like me. You always avoid me." She says with a shy smile.

"You're right. I don't like you. I adore you. Too much, actually. It's not safe for me to do so. But your beauty is only surpassed by your kindness. So I find myself doing the only thing that I can to protect you, staying as far away from you as possible." He tells her.

"You saved me twice today though." She says.

"I shouldn't have had to. I believe the guard has learned his lesson about beating children and women in this case though. I still fear for your life. The assassin will likely try again." Sasuke admits.

"I'm not worried. I have you." She says shyly and kisses his cheek, causing Sasuke to smile and nod.


	2. Chapter 2

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Hmm well at the moment I'm leaning towards not including supernatural elements in this story. But if there is a demand for it, I do adore the supernatural and would slip it in there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Warning:** Very short torture scene, but warnings are put in place for those of you who are squeamish. Only a couple paragraphs. This is Medieval times after all and I am striving for realism.

Chapter Two

Itachi sighs and goes to his room for the night. He kept rereading the letter. Surely, there had to be some clue as to who was behind the assassination attempt. Try as he might though, there was nothing. He knew though, deep in his very bones, that Danzo was responsible for it.

"Damn him." The eldest prince mutters under his breath.

If it wasn't for that man, he was sure his parents would be alive. He and Sasuke would still be the crowned Princes of the Sharingan Kingdom. And his people wouldn't be suffering under the cruel rule of a sadistic despot.

Itachi would never forget that night. He would never be able to wash away the memory of his little brother's grief or the feeling of his own. The "monk" knew that the rest of the Sharingan Kingdom had shared in their grief.

"How could they not?" He muses to himself.

King Fugaku had been exactly what one would expect of a ruler for this time. He was a proud warrior. He was intelligent. Fugaku was not to be trifled with. He had protected the Sharingan Kingdom's borders well and the Kingdom had been stable under his rule, unlike most other areas in their war torn world.

Queen Mikoto had been his mirror opposite. Where Fugaku was proud, stong, unyielding, and aloof… she was not. The Queen had been kind, gentle, beautiful, and the only one who could ever change Fugaku's mind about well anything. It was a gift really. Itachi wasn't sure how she managed it.

"Someday, we'll make him pay for what he did to our family. I promise you that, little brother." Itachi says as he looks out the window at the Full Moon.

The Moon reminded Itachi of Sasuke. Like Sasuke it went in phases. It would grow and then shrink again. It was beautiful. But compared to the Sun, it's beauty was underappreciated. The Sun was constant, the Moon was always changing.

Sasuke was if nothing else, adaptable. Perhaps it was because he was so young when tragedy had befallen them. Maybe he just was following Itachi's instructions. But he did seem to be thriving in the Byakugan Kingdom.

"Soon he'll have to come up with clever excuses about why he isn't marrying." He chuckles.

He was the son of a Duke. Sasuke he had grown up to be a handsome man, so Shizune told him anyway. He was a noble, wealthy, attractive, strong, intelligent, and seemed to have a relatively secure position at Court. Well as secure as anyone's position ever was. There would many fathers who would try make a match, he was sure. Sasuke even without his prince title, was certainly an eligible bachelor.

He tries to picture his little brother as a man. Itachi just couldn't do it. To him, Sasuke would always be that adorable child with the huge bubble eyes that followed him around like he was Itachi's shadow. It was hard to believe that ten long years had passed on some days.

"Well the time for waiting is almost over." He muses as he pens his letter to the Akatsuki.

 **Dearest Friends,**

 **The time for waiting is over. The harvest is ready to be gathered. I should like to help you. Please send for me.**

 **Sincerely, Tao.**

He smiles at the letter. He decides it was vague enough that if it was intercepted, no one would be suspicious. Letters were all too commonly intercepted in the Five Great Kingdoms. After all, war ravaged most of the land these days.

He sends the letter off with a falcon. His falcon had never let him down. Taka was a gift from Sasuke on his 10th birthday. Itachi smiles as he remembered those happier times.

 _"Happy birthday, big brother!" Sasuke cried out joyfully and hugged Itachi's leg._

 _Sasuke was only five and Itachi was ten. It was a strange age. He was not yet a man, but calling him a child would have been a stretch. He was growing quickly. Many easily mistook the eldest prince for a boy of 13 summers instead of 10. Sasuke though, he was still simply an adorable child._

 _"Thank you, Sasuke." He replied and flicked his forehead affectionately, a gesture shared only between the two of them._

 _"Owe! You always do that." Sasuke whines._

 _"It is how I show that I love you. Now what has you all excited? Perhaps it is the cake that we will be enjoying later this evening?" He mused out loud._

 _"No! Well yes. I do like cake. But that's not what has me excited. I got you a present, big brother. The bestest present ever." Sasuke said puffing his chest out proudly at his own cleverness._

 _This drew a chuckle from Itachi. He wondered what would count as the ":bestest present ever" to a five year old. Curious, he allowed Sasuke to lead him off._

 _"This is Taka! The Falconer says he's the best one." His younger brother told him._

 _"Taka? Someone named a falcon, hawk?" Itachi asked in amusement._

 _"Yeah! But he's really fast. Come on. Let's fly him. You'll see! He's even trained to deliver letters like a pigeon, but faster." Sasuke explained and was practically hopping around in excitement._

 _"Alright. Let's fly him." Itachi agreed and headed off with Sasuke and Taka._

 _He releases the bird of prey. Itachi smiled. There was such a pure freedom in how the bird flew. He was truly master of his domain. One of God's most beautiful creatures, in the young prince's mind._

 _"He is magnificent. Thank you, Sasuke." He said with a smile and Sasuke grinned as if Itachi had just given him the world with that simple compliment._

Years later, Itachi wished that he could have traded places with that falcon. Oh how he longed to be free. To not have to hide who he was and for Sasuke to be able to enjoy the same. Still, he knew that the waiting was almost over. The Akatsuki would soon be on the move.

In the Byakugan Kingdom, Kakashi watches his "son" pace. The kid was really anxious. Sasuke was normally a composed individual, so to see him like this was rather distressing to put it mildly.

"You caught her. She is safe now. I doubt the assassin would try again so soon after the first attempt. It'd be smarter for them to wait until we lower our guard. The Princess will be fine." He tries to assure him.

"I hope you are right." Sasuke says with a sigh.

Kakashi places a hand on his shoulder consolingly. Sasuke had managed to successfully keep his feelings for the eldest princess a secret from everyone, but him. Of course, Kakashi being a good father, didn't let "Eli" know that he knew. The silver haired man didn't want to embarrass him.

Sasuke was likely conflicted enough in the first place. He knew that he was going to take back the Sharingan Kingdom someday. He could hardly do that if he married Hinata under a false name, now could he?

"Of course, I am right. Believe me, Sasuke. I have seen many assassination attempts over the years. Sadly, they are fairly commonplace. We will protect her. Do not worry." He says.

Sasuke wasn't his child by blood, but Kakashi had raised him since he was a small boy. He might as well have been. Shizune had been so overjoyed when they finally had a child. They had tried for years, but to no avail.

He had expected Sasuke to be scared or angry. At the very least, the Duke realized he would be withdrawn. But that wasn't what happened.

"How can I not worry? Our Kingdom was taken from us. I would not see that happen here." Sasuke mutters.

In almost every way, Sasuke had been a model son. He obeyed orders, he was attentive in his studies, Sasuke seemed to enjoy hunting and other father-son activities with him, and he clearly did feel real affection towards Shizune. Never once did he bring shame to their name. Well…he was almost perfect.

Sasuke had a fascination with fire. Kakashi couldn't fault him for this. Many people did. But as a small boy, he liked to play with matches. More than one of Shizune's gowns or set of curtains had been set aflame accidentally. The young prince had no fear of the fire. He loved it.

"We won't let that happen again. Someday, you and Itachi will take back your rightful place as the leaders of the Sharingan Kingdom. The Monarchy always wins in the end." He says.

"Thank you." Sasuke says.

"Will you attend the ball tonight in honor of Princess Hanabi's birthday? The merriment would do you some good." He suggests.

"Yes, of course I will. I would not want to risk offending the King or the princesses." The young man says.

Kakashi smiles. He hands a set of fancy robes. They were midnight blue and made of the finest velvet.

"What's this?" Sasuke asks.

"Your mother got them for you. She wanted you to have something nice to wear to the ball." He says.

"Mother does enjoy dressing me up as if I were still a child." Sasuke states with amusement.

"Humor her. She means well and she's right. You do need to wear something that is befitting of your station." Kakashi reminds him and Sasuke nods in agreement.

"Give her my thanks and tell her that it is perfect for my needs on this night." The young prince says and heads off.

Sasuke smiles. He was fortunate. Kakashi and Shizune was kind and the Byakugan Court had largely accepted him. Of course there were a few who hadn't. But Sasuke had grown up in another Court. He knew how to play the game. As he was lost in these musings, he didn't watch where he was going. So perhaps it wasn't surprising when he ran into someone.

"Sorry!" He hears someone cry out as they crashed into him.

"It's alright. The fault was mine." He replies quickly, not realizing who had bumped into him at first.

"Eli?" Hinata asks.

"Princess Hinata." Sasuke greets her respectfully and gives a short bow, as was expected.

"You don't need to bow to me. You saved my life and my back. It is I who should bow to you, if anything." She says.

Sasuke looks up at her in amusement. Modesty was not a trait that was often found in rulers. But Hinata had it in spades. Perhaps that was part of the reason why he found himself drawn to her. The pampered, spoiled Ladies of Court, held little appeal to him.

"My Lady needs to bow to no one except God and the King." He says with a smile.

"You are very kind. Will you be going to the Ball?" She asks.

"I will. I wouldn't miss your sister's birthday for the world. I am sure that it will be quite the grand celebration as is befitting of a princess." The dark haired man replies.

"Oh yes, very grand. You know my sister as well as anyone. She never does anything halfway." Hinata says with a giggle and Sasuke nods.

Princess Hanabi was the opposite of her sister in many ways. She was truly spirited. The Sharingan Prince had no idea what man would ever be able to tame her. She was as wild as any horse.

God was merciful in some ways. He had decided to allow the calmer sister to be born first. He thought, perhaps only half jokingly, that Hanabi might go to war if someone insulted her gown that day. But she was as kind as she was wild. So the people loved her, as they loved Hinata.

"I look forward to it. I imagine you are on your way to a fitting?" He inquires and Hinata nods.

"I should go. It's not polite to keep the seamstress waiting." She mumbles.

"Of course. Good day, my princess." He says and heads off, watching as Hinata flitted off to get her new gown tailored.

Meanwhile back in the Sharingan Kingdom, things were anything but merry. The latest revolt leader was being publicly executed. The crowd looked on in horrified fashion.

 **Warning Torture Scene**

The man had his feet and legs bound. A rope was around his neck and tied to a horse's foot. As the beast ran, he was drug against the ground. The stones and soil, dirtying his face and cutting into his skin. He was bleeding badly. So badly, that he was scarcely recognizable.

Shisui would not give the usurper the satisfaction of crying out in pain. He bit his tongue so hard while being drug by the horse, that it belt. But still he kept his mouth shut. He would not break. He could take away his life, but not his pride!

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE KING STOP!" Shisui was vaguely aware of someone calling out and the sounds of a rapidly galloping horse, but his vision was too blurred to really process what was going on at this point other than the pain he was in.

 **End of Torture Scene**

"Deidara, you handle this." Kisame says as he rides his horse as fast as he could and swings his sword at the rope tying Shisui to the horse.

It worked. The horse was still running, but Shisui was no longer being dragged behind. He quickly leaned down and offered the badly beaten man his hand. Suishi somehow finds the will to grab onto it and is pulled onto Kisame's horse.

"This is going to be fun!" Deidara says, laughing in a way that made Shisui wonder if the blonde was actually mad.

"It's going to be alright." Kisame tells him and urges the horse on.

This was truly the fastest horse that the blue skinned man had ever known. His name was Black Lightning and he lived up to it. The horse raced across the castle courtyard as guards pursued them.

"TAKE THIS!" Deidara says and he tosses some torches at the guards.

When the torches landed, the fire quickly spread. Danzo watched on with outrage. He ordered water to be brought to put out the fire and for the guards to continue their pursuit!

The smoke from the fire was heavy though. Kisame was easily able to dart off with Shisui. He recognized the man as being Itachi and Sasuke's cousin. He could prove most useful in taking back the Sharingan Kingdom.

"Here. We should be safe here." Kisame says as they stopped in a forest after riding for what seemed like hours.

"Thank you for saving me." Shisui says.

"Well I couldn't very well let Itachi's cousin die, now could I?" He asks and shows the man to a small stream.

"You knew Itachi?" He asks as he gratefully takes the piece of cloth Kisame handed him and begins to wash his badly bruised and bleeding face.

"I didn't just know him. I know him now. He's very much still alive. It is time for the Sharingan Kingdom to be freed from that tyrant." The strange looking man replies.

"Itachi is alive?! Where is he? Is he well?" Shisui asks, his mind racing with more questions than he could voice.

"He's alive. He's well. Itachi is the one who sent for us actually. I don't think that he is aware the old bastard was planning to have you killed. Still I figure he'll be pretty glad to see you alive anyway. I'm Kisame." He introduces himself.

"Shisui." He answers simply and shakes the other man's hand.

"And as I know you were wondering, my skin has been like this as long as I can remember. You see my mother was the mistress of some Noble. His wife found out about it and tried to drown me as a babe. The Noble stopped the jealous bitch from completely drowning me. But ever since then, my skin has been like this." Kisame states.

"Oh. That is utterly horrific. I am so sorry. There is so much cruelty in this world." The Noble says with a sigh.

Kisame shrugs. It was just a fact of life to him. Most assumed he was some type of demon. And he was perfectly fine to allow them to think that. It was fun really. He had never known what it was like to be normal. The blue skinned man had never fit in anywhere, except for in the Akatsuki.

Ironically enough, being blue in the Akatsuki might have made him the most normal member of the Akatsuki. Deidara was insane. Hidan worshipped some sadistic God of Old. Zetsu looked like a plant. Sasori used corpses as puppets. The list went on and on. It was strange to be amongst a group of people who were so bizarre that he was "normal."

"I'm used to it. Come, it's a long ride to Suna. Itachi is waiting for us there." He says and they set off once more.

Back in the Byakugan Kingdom, Sasuke heads to the ballroom. Oh Hinata had been right. It was truly a grand celebration.

The chandeliers were made of diamonds and sparked underneath the candlelight. There were tables and tables of every food and drink imaginable. Some delicacies had been brought in from far off Kingdoms, he was sure. He didn't recognize all of the food that was displayed so beautifully. Everyone was dressed in their finest gowns or robes. Beautiful, lively music was being played. It was truly a celebration fit for a princess.

"Lord Eli." The King calls out to him and Sasuke mentally gulps.

Usually it was not a good thing if the King sought you out. But he heard no anger in the King's tone and saw none in his posture. So he walked over to him.

"I am very grateful to you. It seems you may very well have saved my daughter's life. A great debt is owed to you, one that simply must be repaid. Tell me what it is you desire and it will be granted. You have but to name it." He assures him.

"You don't owe me anything. I live to serve you and your family, Your Highness." Sasuke replies smoothly.

"Surely there must be something you desire." He continues.

 _Your daughter and my Kingdom back,_ Sasuke thought. But he knew better than to voice these wishes out loud. He had to come up with a suitable response. And so he did.

"Perhaps you could speak to my parents on my behalf. I love them dearly. But I fear that they may to try to find me a bride soon. I do not wish to marry before I have proven myself on the battlefield." He says.

"Understandable. You are young yet. What are you 16, 18 summers?" He inquires.

"Seventeen, My Lord." The darker haired man replies.

"Yes, 17 is still quite young. There is plenty of time for you to be merry and find a wife later. I shall speak with them on your behalf. You have my word on this. And my word, is my bond." The Byakugan King assures him and Sasuke nods his head.

"Thank you, Your Highness. You are a most kind and honorable ruler." "Eli" tells him.

"Of course. Now you should go and enjoy the celebration. I imagine many of the ladies of court will be eager to dance with you. Drink and be merry. You are only young once." He says and Sasuke nods as he heads towards the dance floor.

A few hours later, Sasuke sighs. He must have danced with easily two dozen, maybe three dozen women. His feet were sore and he was tired of gently turning down their advances.

Some of them were rather…aggressive. This surprised him a bit. Very unladylike behavior. But the only woman he wanted to grab him in such a fashion was Hinata. And he couldn't see the innocent princess doing that.

"I believe my cousin would like a dance with you. You did save her life after all." Neji muses as he walks over to Sasuke.

"Really? Well one must never say no to a princess." Sasuke says with a smile and heads over to Hinata.

He smiles. Hinata was stunning every day, but even more so in that dress. It was a red silk gown that displayed slightly more of her ample bosom than normal. The trimming had pearls and diamonds stitched to it. It flattered her fine figure rather well, while still maintaining her modesty.

"You look beautiful. But then again, you always do. May I have the honor, Your Highness?" He asks and offers her his hand.

"The honor is all mine." She says with a gentle smile and takes his hand.

Lord Eli had always been very graceful. He was even more so on the dance floor. He always knew the latest steps. It was odd though. She had never seen him practice or taught by an instructor. Little did she know that he had once been taught in the Sharingan Kingdom.

 _"Now watch me, Sasuke. This is how one dances." Itachi told him._

 _"Why are you teaching me how to dance?" He asked in confusion._

 _Itachi chuckles. His little brother was still so innocent. He had yet to really learn the ways of Court Life. Dancing was not just an activity done for pleasure, it was also a tool. One could charm or seduce their partner with ease, if they knew what they were doing._

 _"It is very important to know how to dance when you are royalty. It's one way that you can make friends." Itachi explained._

 _"Oh okay. Well if you say so, it must be a good idea." The seven year old said and Itachi chuckled._

 _Sasuke trusted him completely. His little brother loved exactly like the child he was. Honestly and deeply. One day, he hoped his brother would love his wife and children just as much as he loved their family now. But that was a thought for another day._

 _Itachi had spent the next several weeks, teaching Sasuke. He instructed him in all the dances he could think of. From the most common to the most exotic. His little brother would be nothing, if not well versed._

Sasuke sighs wistfully. How he missed those days. Those days when his biggest worry had been whether or not he was completing his lessons the right way.

"You are a wonderful dancer. Who taught you?" Hinata asks.

"Thank you, My Lady. You are a divine dancer as well. My brother taught me." Sasuke replies as he twirls her around the dance floor.

"But you don't have a brother." The princess says in confusion and Sasuke realized he had just made a very big mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

The Monarchy

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and see if can guess who the woman is at the end of the chapter, I deliberately left it vague. But I know who she is going to be ;). Hmm not much to say in this one, other than on with the chapter.

Chapter Three

"Damn them!" Danzo rages in his thrown room later that day, after the execution had been thwarted.

Thousands of people had seen that. Word was going to spread that an execution had been prevented. The leader of the resistance was still alive. His authority had just been undermined in a completely unacceptable way. That would only emboldened the rebels.

"What are your orders, Your Highness? We live to serve you." One of his ROOT members asks.

Danzo snarls. He flings a sword straight into the man's heart. Honestly, it was so hard to find good help these days.

"He deserved to die. His crime was stupidity. The answer to his question was obvious. GO AFTER THEM YOU FOOLS! Shisui must not be allowed to win! This will only make the rebels grow more bold. We must squash them like the insects they are!" He rages at them and the other guards wisely leave the Throne Room.

He sighs and sits on his throne. How could this have happened? Danzo would bet his life on Itachi or Sasuke somehow being involved in this. It was just too much of a coincidence for this not to be the case.

Shisui had always been close with the Princes. Danzo could still remember the brats playing with each other. He had to find a way to mount Shisui's head on a pike, lest the revolt catch on further.

 _"Itachi, what are you doing?" Shisui asked curiously._

 _"I'm making Sasuke a sword. A play sword." He explained and continues to cut the tree branch into the shape of one._

 _"Oh. I'll help you. He really does want to learn how to wield a sword, eh?" The other Uchiha inquired good naturedly and Itachi nodded._

 _Danzo watched the two of them make the "blade." Children and their childish notions. He would never understand them himself. What good was a fancy stick?_

 _"Yes. Mother won't allow it though. He is only four summers." Itachi noted with amusement._

 _Personally, if Danzo had any children they would have learned how to wield a sword as soon as they could lift it. But that mattered little. He didn't have any._

 _This was a fact that he was nearly always grateful for. Children could be such ungrateful beasts. And they were so loud as well. No, no. They were not worth the trouble._

 _"Aye. I remember when I was that age. I couldn't wait to get a sword in my hand either." Shisui said._

 _"Morning, brother. Morning, Cousin Shisui." Sasuke said as he ambled over to them with a big smile._

 _"Ah there you are, Sasuke. Look what we made just for you. I know you want a real sword, but mother won't allow it. So this is a compromise." Itachi said and handed Sasuke the "sword."_

 _Danzo rolled his eyes. It was a damn glorified tree branch. Honestly, children were so stupid. Not that most adults were much better. But still._

 _"Really? Thank you, big brother! I love it." Sasuke replied and happily swings it around._

 _"Sasuke, that is not how you handle a sword." Danzo stated as he walked over._

 _"It isn't?" The younger prince asked in confusion._

 _"No. You must grip it like this and then swing it. You don't hold it there. It gives you almost no control." Danzo told him._

 _"Ohhh. Grip it like this, I got it." Sasuke replied, swung his sword, and accidentally hit Danzo in the crown jewels._

 _"AHHHHH! I HATE CHILDREN!" Danzo hissed in utter agony._

 _"Lord Danzo, Sasuke didn't mean to hurt you. He was just playing." Shisui said and offered him a reassuring smile._

 _"Sasuke, apologize to the man." Itachi chided his brother._

 _"I'm sorry." Sasuke told him._

 _"Just playing, my arse." He grumbled and walked off in disgust at their childish games!_

He shakes his head. Damn brats. They had always been brats. He was so very grateful that he didn't have children. Now though he was reduced to playing Hide and Go Seek with them. His lips curled in distaste.

Meanwhile back in the Byakugan Kingdom, Hianta looked at Lord Eli in confusion. They had been dancing and he was a wonderful dancer. She had asked him who taught Eli how to dance. And he had given her a most unexpected and baffling answer, his brother.

"But you don't have a brother." She says in confusion.

Sasuke bites his lower lip! Damn. What could he possibly say to her? He didn't want to lie to his beloved. But he couldn't possibly tell her the truth either.

"My Lady, could you please forget I said that?" Sasuke pleads with her.

Hinata tilts her head. Why did Lord Eli look so frightened and what was this about a brother? Something very strange was going on here. But he had saved her life and her back from that whip. If he wanted some privacy, for now she wouldn't pry.

"I will. As long as you can reassure me that you aren't in any danger. Are you?" She whispers softly to him.

"Not at the moment." He replies.

That wasn't a particularly reassuring answer. But it was better than what she had been expecting. She'd never seen the handsome lord so rattled before. Still Eli had never lied to her. She decided to take him at his word.

"Alright. It is forgotten. But if you are ever in any trouble, you can come to me. I will do what I can to help you. You saved my life and you are my friend. I don't want anything to happen to you." She says.

"Thank you, my princess. Once again, you are as beautiful as you are kind." Sasuke says and kisses her hand lightly in gratitude.

Hinata blushes. Eli had seemed to go out of his way to avoid touching her. She never imagined that it was because he had feelings for her. Though she didn't understand why he hadn't voiced them.

It would be an accepted match. Of course her father would always prefer her to marry a King or a Prince. But the son of a Duke was still very eligible. This way she wouldn't have to move to another country and would stay in the Byakugan Kingdom.

Hiashi only had daughters. Usually the daughters of Kings were married off to foreign monarchs for alliances. But he had no son to take over for him once he died. So at least one of them had to stay in the Byakugan Kingdom or have a husband who could manage ruling two countries.

"You are blushing, My Lady." He says with a smile.

"How can I not when you just kissed me?" The bluenette replies.

Sasuke smiles. His princess was truly the most innocent woman he'd ever known. It was a simple polite gesture. Yet her skin as now as red as a rose.

He knew that falling in love with her had been a mistake. Sasuke had to help Itachi take back their kingdom one day. It would be very dangerous. His love would only put a target on her back. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from doing so anyway.

"You never cease to amaze me." He murmurs and caresses her cheek.

This only caused her to blush deeper. Sasuke didn't think about it. He moved on instinct. He gently brushes his lips against hers and it was pure bliss.

Her lips were soft and warm. Her kiss tasted like honey. So sweet and pure. Sasuke heard her gasp and took this opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"Nhhh!" She gasps and her eyes widen when he kisses her more fully.

His lips were warm and chapped. Little did she know the reason for this was because of his fondness for fire. His kiss was tasted like chocolate, a rare delicacy in the Byakugan Kingdom that had to be imported from a far off Kingdom.

She surprised herself by moaning into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hinata knew she shouldn't behave this way in public. It was not proper! The bluenette couldn't help it though, his kiss had completely seduced her.

"I apologize. I should not have done that." Sasuke murmurs and breaks the kiss.

"NO, YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE PRINCESS IN SUCH A FASHION?!" One of the guards snarls.

Hinata's eyes widen in horror at being caught losing herself in such a fashion. Her face turns a brilliant shade of red. Everyone probably thought she was some sort of harlot now.

"Kanzo, stand down!" The King roars at the guard and heads over swiftly to prevent a bloodbath.

He knew Lord Eli was a skilled fighter. He was not entirely certain that he wouldn't be able to best one of his elite guards. He didn't have the desire to find out.

"Yes, Your Highness. I will do as you wish, always." The guard tells him.

"Lord Eli, daughter the both of you are to come with me." Hiashi says and the couple follow the baffled King to the Throne Room.

"Here we can discuss this matter in privacy. You both have a lot of explaining to do. Lord Eli, you may start." He states in a tone that booked no room for argument.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I forgot myself for a moment. I did not mean to damage Princess Hinata's reputation in anyway." He says and bows lowly, head lowered in contrition.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. Only hours before, Eli had asked him to speak on his behalf to delay marriage. Now he was kissing his daughter in public, as only a lover would! What on earth was going on here.

"Earlier you told me that you did not wish to marry until you have proven yourself. Yet, you kiss her in the way only a suitor should." The ruler continues.

"That is because I love her. I always have. But I know that I can never be with her. I have tried to ignore how I feel for her, but it has always been there." Sasuke confesses.

"Hinata, what do you have to say on this matter?" Hiashi demands of his eldest daughter.

Hinata blinks. She had never expected any of this to happen. Lord Eli loved her and her father had seen them kissing. What was she supposed to do now?

"He kissed me and I allowed it because I feel the same way abut him as he does for me." She whispers.

Hiashi frowns. This was quite the situation. That hadn't been just a chaste kiss on the cheek or even a light one against the lips. That had been a lover's kiss and everyone had seen it. This could do serious damage to Hinata's reputation if he did not act swiftly and he would be sure to do so.

"While a King or Prince would be preferable, your station is adequate. You claim to love my daughter and she says she returns your love. The solution to save her reputation is rather simple. We shall simply announce the engagement." Hiashi states.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He couldn't believe that the King would allow them to marry. As much as he deeply wanted to, he knew that he couldn't go through with it. He couldn't marry Hinata under a false name and abandon his kingdom.

"I am most honored. But I can not. It wouldn't be right." Sasuke saysa.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks in confusion.

Lord Eli had kissed her so lovingly only moments ago. He had just said that he had always loved her. Why didn't he want to marry her?

"Yes, I do think that we are entitled to an explanation." Hiashi growls.

"Marrying me would endanger her. I can't allow that. I have powerful enemies." Sasuke explains.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. Powerful enemies? What the Devil was this boy talking about? Lord Eli had always been well respected at Court. He couldn't think of anyone in particular that held a grudge against Eli.

"Elaborate." He orders.

"Your Majesty, please don't make me do that. It will only endanger all of us." Sasuke pleads.

King Hiashi was not Hinata though. He was certainly more than willing to pry. His daughter's reputation could be on the line and in their world, one's reputation was everything!

"You will tell me willingly or I will send you to the dungeons where they will force an answer out of you." He warns Sasuke.

"Very well. But please do not tell anyone what I am about to reveal to you. It could easily trigger a Civil War in the Sharingan Kingdom." He begs.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. What could trigger a war in the Sharingan Kingdom? And what on Earth did the Sharingan Kingdom have to do with Lord Eli?

"You have my word. Now tell me the truth." He replies.

"As you know, I was adopted by Kakashi and Shizune. But my birth name is not Eli." Sasuke begins his tale.

Hinata watches Sasuke closely. His birth name was not Eli? And what was this about the Sharingan Kingdom? Lord Eli wasn't making any sense.

"Then what was your birth name?" Hiashi inquires.

"Sasuke…Uchiha. I am the youngest son of King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto." He confesses.

Hiashi's eyes widen. It couldn't possible. Though Eli was around the same age Sasuke would have been, if he truly had survived.

"I hope you know that it is considered an offense against God himself to impersonate a Monarch. So for your sake, I hope you have proof that you are who you claim to be." He informs Sasuke.

"I am who I say that I am." Sasuke says and his eyes bleed red.

The Uchiha Monarchy were famous for their eyes. It was said that in battle, they assumed the eyes of a demon. This _Gift from God_ was known as the Sharingan and was the stuff of legends and nightmares amongst those who had been foolish enough to stand against them.

"Eli?" Hinata says uncertainly.

"I am sorry that I kept this a secret from you, My Lady. But it had to be done for everyone's safety. I truly had no wish to mislead you. I will understand if you can not forgive me for my deceit." Sasuke whispers.

"In the name of God, I can't believe it. You are him just as surely as the Sun rises. How is this possible?" Hiashi demands.

"It is a long tale, My Lord." Sasuke answers.

"I suddenly find myself with a great deal of time to spare. Now tell me everything and leave no detail out." He demands.

Meanwhile Shisui and Kisame arrive at Suna. He couldn't believe how fast the blue skinned man's horse was. He had never seen such a swift beast in all his life.

"We are here." Kisame informs him and they both get off the horse.

Shisui had never been to Suna before. It was known as the Desert Kingdom. Most of it was composed of exactly that. The lands were vast, but the population was low. This was due mostly to the scarcity of water.

The desert bred a hearty people though. It was said one Suna Knight was worth ten Knights in most other places. This Kingdom was led by a young King known as Gaara of the Sand. And there ended Shisui's knowledge of Suna.

"Itachi is going to be so happy to see you. But he goes by Tao now. You must never call him by his real name. If you do, you will expose him and our plans will be over before they start. Do you understand?" Kisame inquires and Shisui gives a quick nod.

Oh how his heart was leaping for joy. He would be reunited with his beloved cousin soon. How Shisui had missed Itachi and Sasuke. Dear little Sasuke, he wondered what had become of the younger prince.

"Shisui!" Itachi exclaims upon seeing his long lost relative and he races over to him, embracing the other man in a tight hug.

"Tao! It does my heart good to see you. How have you fared since we last saw each other? It has been so long." He replies, returning the familial hug.

"It is a long story. Come we may sup in my room." He says with a smile and leads Shisui to his room.

The other Uchiha noted that it was a rather simple room. Certainly many steps down from the palace. But monks had taken a vow of chastity. It was to be expected they would live a simple life.

"How is this possible? How is it that you are alive and standing before may very own eyes?" Shisui asks.

"It is a long tale. I saw that Danzo lusted for power. I doubted very much that he would just hand it over to me when I came of age. So Sasuke and I escaped that night. I sent him to live with another family. I retreated here. No one is going to look for a missing prince in a monastery in the desert." He begins explaining.

Shisui blinks. Itachi had always been such a perceptive child. But for him to be able to realize what would have happened, had he stayed was beyond even his expectations. He had sent Sasuke away? Did this mean that Sasuke was also alive and well somewhere?

"What of Sasuke? Is he still alive as well?" He questions his prince.

"Yes, he is alive and well. I have decided that is time to make our move. For too long have we allowed that corrupt tyrant to sit upon our parents throne. It is time to take our Kingdom back." Itachi says.

Shisui nods. It was an utter disgrace that someone as cruel as Danzo was now ruling over the Sharingan Kingdom. That is why he had led the revolt. He had always hoped that the brothers had survived, but he hadn't really considered it a real possibility. Yet here Itachi was, standing right in front of him safe and healthy. It was truly a miracle!

` "How can I help you?" Shisui inquires.

"You led the revolt. That makes you a valuable resource when it comes to intelligence and man power. I have faith that together, we can wrest control back from that tyrant." Itachi says and his cousin nods in agreement.

Meanwhile back in the Sharingan Kingdom, people were abuzz with the latest news. Someone had stopped Shisui Uchiha from being executed. They had mounted a rescue right there in broad daylight and seemed to have escaped! There was still hope for the revolt after all.

"I still can naught believe it. I tell you it must have been a demon. He looked like a man, yet his skin was nearly blue as the sky on a stormy day. He cut Shisui free and road him to safety." A peasant woman says while at the market.

"I wonder who the blue skinned man and the blonde were? They were utterly fearless. I can't believe they risked it. They were surrounded by guards, yet they still managed to save him. It's a wonder. It really is." An old beggar exclaims.

The peasants and even some of the braver nobles could speak of little else on that day. Finally, someone had stood up to Danzo. And even more amazingly, it appeared they had won.

The members of ROOTS were having a hard time snuffing out the rumors. They were spreading like wildfire across the Sharingan Kingdom. No matter how many people they killed for wagging their tongues, more tongues would always start wagging.

The ROOTS were unable to keep up. They tried their best though. They knew that King Danzo would never tolerate failure.

"If Shisui was saved, that means the resistance lives on! Perhaps the evil King will be dethroned." The beggar continues and cries out in pain when a sword is shoved through his chest, dying almost instantly.

"To speak in such a way is treason. Treason is punishable by death. Let this be a reminder to all of ye. Do not let your tongues wag, or you may find that it will be your heads that roll. Our King is a most glorious King who will not tolerate such blasphemy. The Monarchy is not to be trifled with!" The ROOT member says as he sheathes his sword.

Gasps from the crowd could be heard. Why would he murder a harmless beggar? Surely, the lame man could not actually join in the revolt. It was cruelty.

"Does anyone else wish to discuss Shisui further?" The ROOT member demands.

"You cold blooded murderer!" A child cries out and the ROOT Member turns around.

"You are but a child. You can not possibly understand what is at stake here. I just killed a traitor. Traitors must be killed." He states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You killed someone who couldn't fight back. You'll burn for that!" The kid yells at him.

The ROOT member chuckles. Oh he might burn alright. But he was almost certain killing a beggar was going to be at the bottom of the list for reasons why he would go to Hell. Still, he much preferred to live in the moment.

"Perhaps you would like to get a pair of angel wings on this day?" He states and approaches the child in a slow menacing fashion.

The child's mother stood in front of the boy of perhaps eight summers. The guard smirked. Fine, two for one. Danzo would be pleased with how quickly they were taking out the trash on this day.

"How far the Sharingan Kingdom has fallen when such cowards are members of the Royal Guard." He hears a woman say.

"YOU'LL DIE WITH THEM , BITCH! COME OUT OF HIDING!" The ROOT member screams out.

"Oh that is where you are wrong. I am not the one who will die on this day. That is you. I think our Lord will forgive me for killing a murderer." She whispers and was soon behind the guard in a flash.

"You stupid bitch!" He snarls.

"And you are a dead coward." She says with a sly smile and sticks a dagger straight through his heart, killing him instantly.

"EVERYONE, listen well! Shisui Uchiha still lives! Let us rally around his cause. We need naught be ruled over by filth such as this!" She states to a roar of applause.

She smiles. The revolt had now truly begun. She glances up at the Sun which was shining so beautifully on this day and couldn't help but think of the Princes. She wondered if they were still alive. She hoped they were, but if not…at least their spirits could finally be at peace when Danzo was defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

The Monarchy

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. ;) I have some very good detectives for readers. I guess I wasn't being nearly as clever as I thought. Anyway, on with the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter Four

"What are your orders, my King?" Shisui asks as he gets out a piece of parchment and prepares to send a coded letter to their troops.

"There will be a wagon. It will be heavily guarded. It is carrying the pay of Danzo's soldiers. If you can intercept that, that means they won't get paid. That should make life rather difficult for him indeed." Itachi replies.

Shisui chuckles. Yes, he imagined having a few hundred loyal guards who hadn't received their salary would make things very difficult for the tyrannical king indeed. He wondered how loyal they would be to the despot once they were no longer receiving their gold.

"I shall send word at once. Should I send for Sasuke?" He inquires.

"No, not yet. We need to cripple Danzo first. I don't want Sasuke to be in any more dangerous than he absolutely has to be. He's already suffered so much and for nothing." Itachi sighs heavily as he thinks of his brother and Shisui pens the letter.

 _ **Dearest Blacksmith,**_

 _ **I am well. I thought that I would perish in a storm on the high seas. But a kindly merchant crew saved me at the last minute. I am safely docked.**_

 _ **While enjoying their company, they spoke to me of pirates. These pirates are sometimes operating on their own and sometimes paid by nobles or royalty. It's amazing the type of damage they can do to a nation's economy when they sink merchant ships.**_

 _ **There is a grand ship, covered in all its finery that is filled with gold. I do hope that no one attacks it. His majesty would be most displeased. Oh well, I can only pray to God for the safety of that crew and the protection of our Kingdom's assets.**_

 _ **Yours Faithfully, the Shepherd**_

Itachi chuckles at the name. That was actually quite clever. So Shisui was the shepherd tending to his flock of rebels. It was subtle enough that it shouldn't be an issue if it was intercepted, which was always a risk.

"Who is the blacksmith?" Itachi asks Shisui.

"His name is Sasori. He is the finest smith that I have ever met. He does like to dip his weapons in poison. The man is an unholy terror on the battlefield, even Deidara is more than a little scared of him." Shisui answers his cousin's question.

Shisui shivers as he remembers seeing the other man fight. His poisons were the stuff of legend. Never before had he seen grown men felled so quickly by a single drop of poison before. He was utterly lethal. Sometimes he was known as the Plague.

His poisons were so swift and brutal, just like the Plague. The young noble was very glad that Sasori was on their side. If he wasn't, Shisui would truly fear for his life and those of his kin.

"Ah yes, I remember Sasori. He's far from the friendliest man, but he does certainly get the job done." Itachi muses and his cousin could only nod in agreement.

"Can Sasuke wield a sword?" Shisui asks suddenly, worried for the youngest prince's safety.

Itachi nods. Yes, his baby brother could handle a sword. He had actually done quite well in the tournaments he entered. Still a tournament was a far cry from actual combat.

"From what I hear, he can wield one quite well." The eldest prince responds.

"That's always good, especially in a war. What about you? You've been living here as a holy man for years. When was the last time you fought?" The leader of the revolt inquires seriously.

"If you have concerns about my skill with a blade, I can reassure you right now that they are unfounded. Shall we have a friendly match?" Itachi asks with a gleam in his eye.

Shisui gulps. Itachi was a very even tempered man. But he was extremely competitive. He knew what that gleam meant. No thank you. He had learned his lesson as a child, never to accept a challenge from Itachi when he gave you that look.

"No. No. I'll gladly take your word for it." He assures the true King of the Sharingan Kingdom.

"Good. What news do you have of your efforts in general? How fare the people's spirit?" Itachi asks.

Shisui sighs. Well the revolt had been successful enough for Danzo to decide his execution was necessary. They had had won a few skirmishes here and there but nothing decisive. Most of the time, they were lucky to get away with their lives.

"The people are suffering greatly under that tyrant's rule. Some of them still cling to the hope that you or Sasuke are alive. But for the most part, they are beginning to believe you are never returning. One can hardly blame them. It has been ten years. We have won a few small battles, but nothing of particular consequence." He answers truthfully.

Itachi nods. To be honest, that was slightly better than expected. He could only imagine how the people had suffered under Danzo's rule. He was a man who cared about nothing but power. People were mere pawns to him, as they were to many rulers. But Danzo took it to such an extreme that was considered horrific even by the standards of the day.

"Very well. Let us make sure to give them something to lift their spirits then. I'm sure by now word of your escape has spread. That should be a very fine start." Itachi says with a smile.

Meanwhile back in the Byakugan Kingdom, Sasuke was in the midst of telling King Hiashi everything. He knew that it was a fantastic tale. But his eyes were the proof that he was at least who he said he was.

"It does not surprise me that Danzo would use the Regency as an excuse to claim power. Your brother was quite clever to get you away when you did. It truly astounds me that he had the foresight to separate himself from you in such a fashion and was able to acquire you a new home so quickly." Hiashi muses.

"I'm so sorry for your loss and for what happened to your kingdom." Hinata whispers to Sasuke and he smiles, lacing his fingers with hers.

Hiashi could scarcely believe his ears. The Sharingan Princes were both ALIVE. Even more astonishing was the fact that one had lived under his roof for newly ten years and he hadn't noticed.

"It is not your fault. It is not one's fault but that tyrant's." Sasuke says to Hinata and she nods.

"Do you wish to reclaim your throne?" The Byakugan Monarch asks.

Sasuke could only nod. He and Itachi wanted that more than anything. It was their birthright. Their parents would never be able to truly rest in peace until their kingdom was restored to it's former glory. He knew that.

"Father, we must help him." Hinata says.

"It is his birthright, along with Itachi. Danzo is trifling with the will of the Gods when he disrespects the Monarchy in this fashion. Still if we went to war, it would mean the loss of many lives and much treasure. We can not even be assured of victory. Assassination would be our best bet or if we could get some of the people in your kingdom on our side, our numbers would be larger. We could win a war in that fashion." Hiashi muses.

Sasuke considers it. Yes, assassination would be the best option. But how could they go about it? Danzo was so paranoid. Poisoning him would be impossible. They could hire someone, but that person would have to get close enough to do the deed. And Danzo only allowed his ROOT members that close to him.

The ROOT members were trained from early childhood. They were completely ruthless and had had any sense of mercy beaten out of them long ago. Most children did not survive the training. Anyone who did, well by the time they completed their training they were little more than mindless killing machines.

"I'll speak to my brother on this matter and see what he says. I did not mean to deceive any of you. I just did not wish to drag you into any of my quarrels. This is not your fight, but ours." Sasuke says.

"My dear boy, it is our fight. We can not allow people to believe they can trifle with the Monarchy. It is the very fabric of our society. Without us, chaos would rule. By stealing your birthright, Danzo has unwittingly attacked every Monarch in the Five Nations. If he could do it to you, anyone could do it to any of us. This betrayal and blasphemy must not be allowed to go unpunished." The King of the Byakugan Kingdom states.

Sasuke smiles. Hiashi might be a strict man. But he was a fair man. At his core, he was a good man. The youngest Sharingan prince felt that he could trust him to keep his word and help them reclaim the their throne.

"Thank you, King Hiashi. You are most kind and honorable." Sasuke says and bows his head respectfully.

"You are welcome. Perhaps when this is all done, our kingdoms may very well end up being united." He states and Hiashi waves his hand.

Sasuke knew what that wave meant. He was being dismissed for the time being. He swiftly leaves the room and lets out the breath that he had been holding. That had gone far better than he expected.

He had expected Hiashi to be angry that he had kept his true identity a secret from him. Honestly, he wouldn't have been surprised if the man ordered his execution for such deception. Instead, he seemed willing to help the brothers reclaim their kingdom.

"Sasuke?" Hinata calls out softly, following him into the hall.

"Princess." Sasuke replies, uncertain of what he could possibly say to her at this moment.

He had deceived her, just as surely as he had everyone else. She would have every right to loathe him now. How could Hinata ever trust him when he hadn't even given her his true name before he kissed her? She must hate him now, he thought mournfully.

Hinata reaches out her hand to him and drags him into one of the nearby rooms. She shuts the door behind them. Then the princess looks at him and seems to be at a loss for words.

"Should I call you Eli or Sasuke?" She asks awkwardly after a few agonizing minutes pass by in silence.

"Eli would be best for consistency. If you were to slip and call me Sasuke in public, too many questions would be raised." He answers.

Hinata nods. She couldn't argue with his logic. So this was the reason. This was why he really avoided her. He was afraid of what would happen if his real identity was revealed. It all made sense now.

"Did you mean it when you said you had feelings for me or was that just another…layer to your charade?" The princess whispers.

"That part was real. It will always be real. I may have taken a false name and lived a false life for these past few years, but never doubt for one moment that my feelings for you are sincere." Sasuke tells her.

Hinata smiles at him. She summons up all her courage and kisses his cheek. Sasuke smiles back at her and wraps his arms around her.

"Good. I would have been very cross with you if that were not the case." She murmurs and Sasuke chuckles.

"I am very fortunate that you are not cross with me. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or so I am told. I try to avoid scorning them." He replies with no small degree of amusement.

Hinata nods very seriously. She leans into his hold. It didn't matter to her whether he was known as Lord Eli or Prince Sasuke. He was just the man she loved. Who cared what a rose wanted to call itself? It would still be the same flower, whether someone called it a tulip or not.

She giggles. It struck her that she was being rather silly. Hinata had just compared Sasuke to a flower. But perhaps his masculine pride would be soothed that she had selected one with thorns?

"My Lady, what amuses you so?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Oh it's nothing. Just an idle notion. A foolish one." She mumbles with a blush.

"Nothing that you think could ever be foolish to me." Sasuke tells her.

"I was just thinking that it doesn't matter to me which name you go by. A rose is still a rose, even if someone decides to call it a tulip." She says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how he felt about being compared to a flower. But he supposed that the princess had meant it a compliment.

"I suppose that is so. Mostly, I am just relieved that you do not hold my charade against me. You are endlessly forgiving. I am not sure what I would have done if I were standing in your stead and you in mine." He replies.

"I am sure you would be just as forgiving. What are you planning to do now?" She asks curiously.

"I will speak to my brother and see what he believes is the best course of action. He is the true King, not that usurper. It infuriates me to know that vile viper is sitting on my father's throne, more than I will ever be able to express." He mutters.

Hinata caresses his cheek. Sasuke leans into the gentle touch and kisses the palm of her hand. She smiles, noting his eyes had turned back to their normal midnight black color. As far as she knew the Sharingan only activated during battle or when an Uchiha was enraged. He was slowly calming down and that was a good thing in her mind.

"Perhaps one day you will both be wonderful kings. If you were to marry me, we would rule the Byakugan Kingdom and Itachi would rule the Sharingan Kingdom." She says.

"I like the sound of that." He says and kisses her forehead with a gentle smile.

"Of ruling the Byakugan Kingdom?" She asks.

"Well that does sound appealing. But I liked the _we_ part better. I would still love you, no matter what your station was. I don't love you for your crown." Sasuke tells her.

Hinata smiles. If anyone else told her that, she would accuse them of lying. Alright, she would THINK they were lying. She didn't believe in being rude to anyone. But there was a certain sincerity in his eyes. The princess believed her prince whole heartedly when he made that declaration.

"I feel the same about you." She says.

"Good. Let's get you back to your room. Someone tried to have you killed and I don't feel very good about having you wander around unescorted knowing that." He replies and offers her his arm.

Hinata takes his hand. She allows him to escort her back to her room. Still the princess didn't want him to think she was completely helpless.

"I appreciate your chivalry, but I can protect myself." She says and Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"I never said that you could not. You just do not need to." He tells her.

"You don't believe me. I can see it written all over your face, as clear as day." She accuses him and Sasuke thought the pouting was adorable.

"Of course I believe you, my princess. You would never lie to me or anyon-E!" He suddenly finds himself laying on the ground and clutching his stomach.

He blinks. Sasuke couldn't believe that had just happen. Hinata had attacked him! She had hit his stomach and caused him to fall onto his back. His little swan had talons?

"I told you that I would prove it. I used to watch the guards train as a small child. They never noticed me because I was so quiet." The bluenette tells him with a sweet smile.

"You most certainly did prove it." Sasuke says with a chuckle and takes the hand she offered him to help him up.

Hinata smiles. She was pleased that she had proved herself to her love in a way. Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and opens the door to her bedchamber for her.

"Good night, my princess." He says.

"Good night, my prince." She says with a wink and darts inside before he could correct her.

Meanwhile in the Sharingan Kingdom, Danzo curses. One of his guards came in and informed him of the horrible news. It seemed that the wagon carrying the gold that he would use to pay his ROOT members was captured. And he knew who was behind it.

"Damn Shisui! I should have killed him long ago." He snarls and sends his wine cup flying straight into the wall, nearly hitting the maid with it.

She runs off. Her eyes were wide with fright. His Majesty was in an especially foul mood today, it seemed. (Not that he was ever in a good one.)

"It seems the rebels somehow attacked the wagon and were successfully able to steal it. What shall we do now?" The guard asks his king.

"You will inform them that it was the rebels who stole their pay. That should give them ample reason to want to slit the throat of these vial traitors." Danzo hisses.

The guard nods. He bows. The ROOT member was secretly very relieved when he was dismissed. He heads off to inform the other Royal Guards of ROOT.

"We will not be getting paid this month. The wagon carrying our gold was stolen by the rebels." He says.

There were cries of outrage from the Royal Guard. Most of whom tended to spend their pay rather quickly on women, alcohol, or gambling. It was going to be a long month.

"Yes, believe me…I am just as upset as you are. We'll have to put an end to this rebellion quickly." He says and the other members agree.

Elsewhere in the Sharingan Kingdom, word continued to spread of Shisui's rescue. This gave hope to the rebels and they were growing far bolder. Currently, they were setting fire to some of the homes of the ROOT members.

"Torch them. Make sure to get their armor and weapons before you do!" Izumi cries out.

Despite being a woman, she had taken over when Shisui was captured. She was after all an Uchiha. She couldn't rule without a husband and she was unmarried. That was why Danzo made it his personal mission to always sabotage any offers she had received.

Shisui hadn't been able to rule because it had never been confirmed that Itachi and Sasuke were dead. Thus he could not rightfully take their place. And thus, Danzo was able to have it both ways. Most of the kingdom believed that the brothers were dead, but no one could actually prove that without bodies. So the natural line of succession had completely been stalled.

"We got the armor and weapons out, My Lady!" Came the cry of one of the peasants who had joined their rebellion.

"Excellent. Burn it to the ground." She orders.

Soon the houses were lit on fire. All across the Sharingan Kingdom, the fires burned so brightly, that one could be forgiven for thinking it was the middle of the day. Hundreds of fires were blazing across the countryside.

As soon as one was put out, two more would take their place. Izumi smiles at this knowledge. She didn't know where Shisui was, but she hoped word got to him. She wondered who had rescued him.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" One of the rebels said.

"A rebellion is not for the faint of heart. It was a good idea. This will drastically hurt them. Danzo has more weapons and armor surely, but it will be expensive to rearm all of ROOT. He'll have to dig into the royal coffers or more than likely beg for aid from other countries." She says.

The peasant tilts his head. King Danzo would almost never dig into the royal coffers. He liked to horde the Kingdom's wealth as surely as a dragon would horde their gold. So he would have to ask for help from other kingdoms.

"But he'll never dig into the coffers?" He asks in confusion.

"Exactly. I can not wait to see what excuse he gives to whichever Kingdom he asks for help. I want him to be utterly humiliated. But he is a crafty bastard. I'm sure he will come up with some sort of excuse. This is just the beginning soon. Before long, we will mount that traitor's head on a pike and display it for all to see." She says.

The peasant gulps. He made a mental note never to upset Lady Izumi. Hell truly had no fury like a woman scored, he decided. He would have almost felt sorry for Danzo if he wasn't such a cruel tyrant.

"Do you think they are alive?" A woman who cooked for their fighters asked and had come to watch the fires burn.

"I don't know. I hope they are. Even if they are not, we know that Shisui is. He's next in line to the throne." She murmurs.

The other rebels nod. Their mission in the end was to kill Danzo. Then either Shisui or one of the princes could rule. They all held out hope that somehow, somewhere out there…they might still be alive. After all, they had never found the bodies. It was possible, wasn't it?

Back at his castle, Danzo is informed of the news. Fires were burning all across the Kingdom! Damn them. This had to be the work of the rebels. They were taunting him.

"When I get my hands on them, they will wish that I was merciful enough to draw and quarter them. Their deaths shall be gloriously agonizing. They shall pay for this act of defiance." He mutters to himself.

The fact that Shisui had escaped execution had emboldened them. Yes, that must be what had caused this sudden surge in rebel activity. He had to find Shisui. Once he killed them, that should demoralize them.

"A serpent is nothing without its head." He chuckles darkly and ponders the matter.

Where could Shisui possibly have gone? Was he hiding out somewhere in the Sharingan Kingdom? Perhaps he had done the smart thing and fled to a life of exile somewhere else.

"It doesn't matter where's he's gone. I shall chase that boy to the ends of the earth, if I must. But he can not be allowed to live." He says to himself.

Yes, he would find Shisui. He would make his public execution quite the spectacle. That would tamp down this rebellion quite nicely. For ten years, he had ruled. He would not allow anyone to take the crown from him. He would make the streets red with blood long before he allowed such a thing to come to pass.


	5. Chapter 5

The Monarchy

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this one is late. I got wrapped up in finishing _**Fatherhood**_ and on some other stories. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and if you have anything you'd like to see in this story, feel free to leave your request in a review or a private message.

Chapter Five

"I just received word from Lady Izumi." Shisui says to Itachi back at the monastery.

"Lady Izumi? I haven't seen her since we were small children and she tried to steal some sweets without mother noticing. I did wonder what became of her. Don't tell me that she's become a fighter in the rebellion?" He asks.

Shisui rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He knew that Itachi was a traditional man when it came to women. To him the thought of a woman on a battlefield was just horrific. He couldn't imagine it.

Horrible things could happen to anyone on the battlefield, but especially woman. Even Shisui shudders to think of what ROOT members might do if they captured a woman like Izumi. But they needed as many able bodied people to fight as they could find. And Izumi was definitely able bodied.

"We couldn't be picky. We needed as many fighters as we could. She's been enormously helpful to our cause. I think she could take you, if I am to speak true. The woman is an absolute menace on the battlefield." Shisui says.

"I understand. I can't say that I like it though." He mutters.

Shisui chuckles. He could only imagine what Izumi's reaction would be if she could hear Itachi fussing over her. She'd probably threaten to shove his sword up his backside or something. That was one feisty woman.

"Truthfully, I fear more for the men she fights, than I do for her. The woman is lethal with her daggers. What is our next move?" He inquires.

Itachi looks at the map of the Sharingan Kingdom thoughtfully. There were chest pieces on it, symbolizing where Danzo kept his army. Without pay for a month, that would definitely lower morale. A few might abandon their posts. But it was only a temporary solution. They needed something bigger.

"You said that she sent you news. What was it?" The eldest prince inquires.

"Some members of the rebellion went to the homes of ROOT members. They burned them to the ground and stole their armor. Danzo will either have to dig into the Royal Coffers to get more or ask another Kingdom for aid." He explains.

Itachi smirks. He didn't believe for one minute that Danzo would dig into the Royal Coffers. The man was cheap. Which meant he'd have to let another Kingdom know what was going on. He'd be viewed as weak. Good. If nothing else, it would wound his pride.

Once his pride was wounded, it was likely that he'd act stupidly. Yes, this was indeed great news. He would have to remember to thank Izumi for this quick thinking at some point.

"Excellent. I wonder who he will ask for assistance." He wonders out loud.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Likely another of the Five Great Kingdoms. I doubt he'd ask Suna. We are too far away for us to be a realistic possibility." Shisui muses.

Itachi nods. Even on the fastest of horses, it was at least a three days ride to the Sharingan Kingdom. That was one of the reasons why he had chosen Suna for his exile in the first place. Distance could be a powerful weapon.

"Yes, unlikely it's Suna then. I expect he'll ask the Byakugan Kingdom for assistance. They are neighbors and our Kingdoms have had good relations in the past." He murmurs.

"More than likely. I doubt Hiashi will want to get pulled into a Civil War though." Shisui muses.

Itachi nods. King Hiashi was a practical man. He was extremely so, almost to the point of seeming cold. Yes, he very much doubted Danzo would get much help from him.

Meanwhile Danzo quickly sets out to the Byakugan Kingdom. He had sent word that he was going to arrive. Sasuke retreated to Kakashi's Estate for the time being. He couldn't take the chance that the Tyrant might recognize him, even after all these years.

"I must say, your visit was most unexpected. Tell me, what brings you here?" Hiashi says upon Danzo's arrival.

"I wish I could say that I came baring good news. But I do not. The Monarchy is under attack in the Sharingan Kingdom. It is mostly peasants, but some of the upper class as well. Fires are blazing all over the countryside. It is sheer madness." The elderly man begins to explain.

Hiashi was above all else, a master of keeping his composure. Now that he knew the truth about Danzo, it was all he could do to keep his lips from curling in disgust. He had never been fond of the man. But Hiashi had always respected his intelligence and ability to lead. Now even that was gone.

"That is most unfortunate. These are the times that try men's souls, surely. It seems war is breaking out in more and more areas. We can only pray and hope that peace will be restored across the land." He states tactfully.

"I need more than prayer. The barbarians attacked the homes of my guards. They burned them to the ground and their armor is missing. That is why I have come here today, to humbly ask for your aid. You know that the Sharingan Kingdom will always assist the Byakugan Kingdom, should your situation ever become more perilous." The usurper says.

Hiashi nods. He needed to come up with a plan here. If he said no, Danzo might be suspicious. Well he could give aid, but throw him a curveball. Perhaps send him untrained troops or criminals. He could also give low quality armor and weapons. Yes, that did seem the best solution.

"The Byakugan Kingdom shall happily assist you in this matter. A threat to one monarch, is a threat to us all. We can not allow the lower classes to think they can defy us in such a fashion. I deeply sympathize with your plight. I hope what I send you is helpful in dealing with the rebellion." He replies.

"Thank you, King Hiashi. You are a most generous and noble friend. I will not forget your charity towards me on this day. I promise." The other man replies.

The Byakugan King simply nods. He did not trust himself to speak further on this matter. He might lose his temper. It was critical that he keep a level head while dealing with this situation.

"Please stay the night. Rest and head off in the morning. I am sure that your army can protect your Kingdom for one night. I will send an escort with you, if you should like." He offers.

"No. No. That isn't necessary. Besides, if they saw a large procession, they'd realize it was me. It'd just make me an easier target. So I must decline that generous offer, I'm afraid." Danzo responds.

"Of course. Well I shall have you escorted to some bedchambers so you may rest. I am pleased that you arrived safely, despite everything that is going on. This is such…unpleasant business." He mutters and Danzo nods, as he heads down the hall with the servant.

Hiashi hadn't been lying when he said this was unpleasant business. Truly, it was. That usurper was sitting on the throne of one of the Five Great Kingdoms. This could not be allowed to continue.

He mentally curses himself. How could he have not noticed before? He should have realized that Eli was Sasuke. He was the same age and knew far too much about the Sharingan Kingdom. Hiashi sighs. Well it didn't matter now.

"I can not change the past, but I can shape the future." He murmurs to himself and nods decisively.

Elsewhere, Sasuke arrive at Kakashi's Estate. He hated having to run away from Danzo. But at the moment, he and Itachi needed to strategize. He also had to let Itachi know that Hiashi knew their true identities.

"Make certain that you write it in such a way, that no one will know what you truly mean." Kakashi reminds him gently, as Sasuke begins to pen his letter to his elder brother.

"Of course. I'm not foolish." Sasuke replies.

 _ **Dearest Tao,**_

 _ **I am writing to you because there is important news. King Hiashi has seen fit to help me pick up a new trade. I shall be a jeweler. It is my desire to make the finest crowns in all of the Five Kingdoms.**_

 _ **I've shown him two of my early works. A large crown for the eldest and a smaller crown for the youngest. He was rather shocked, but pleased with the result.**_

 _ **I do believe that under his guidance, I will flourish in this new trade. I hope you are well. Pray tell, what are your plans for summer?**_

 _ **Sincerely, Lord Eli.**_

"A jeweler. That was quite clever. I'm certain that Itachi will be able to decipher the true meaning. King Hiashi knows that you and Itachi are alive then and wants to help you regain control of the Sharingan Kingdom?" The silver haired duke asks.

Sasuke nods. He could scarcely believe it himself. He knew that he had gotten very lucky. There had been every chance Hiashi wouldn't believe him and would have him executed for impersonating a monarch. But he hadn't.

"Yes, I think Itachi will be able to figure it out with ease, as well. He's always been very perceptive. Have you heard anything from the Kingdom?" Sasuke asks warily.

Kakashi sighs. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't take this news well. But he did have a right to know.

"The Sharingan Kingdom is on fire. There are hundreds of fires burning throughout the land. I think the fact that Shisui escaped being executed, has excited the rebels. They are fighting for you and Itachi. Well I suppose I should say they are fighting for Shisui. Most understandably think you and Itachi are dead by now. But I'm sure they still hold out hope to be proven wrong." He answers.

Sasuke blinks. The Sharingan Kingdom was on fire? He was shocked. It was hard to believe that the rebellion would be so bold.

"I've heard whispers of a rebellion for years. I didn't think they'd ever be so daring. You're right. Shisui's rescue likely encouraged them. Wait, Shisui was going to be executed?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes. He is the leader of the rebellion. The man is very loyal to you and the true King. It seems Itachi had a couple members of the Akatsuki ride in and save the day." Kakashi says with a chuckle.

Sasuke nods. Well that was good. He had always liked cousin Shisui. He was glad that he hadn't been killed. It was also good that the rebellion had a leader. That made things much easier to organize.

"I'm glad he's safe." Sasuke murmurs.

"Yes, I am as well. He's a good man. Danzo is not. We simply must find a way to dispose of that usurper." His adoptive father states and Sasuke nods in agreement.

Kakashi glances at Sasuke with concern. If King Hiashi was aware of his true identity, did that mean Princess Hinata was as well? He didn't seem upset. Perhaps she didn't.

"Is Hinata aware that you are higher born than she has been led to believe?" He inquires.

"She is. It's a long story. I lost myself at the ball. We kissed rather passionately. King Hiashi was afraid for her reputation and was going to force a wedding. But I had to reveal myself. I can't marry her under a false identity. She knows now. Somehow, she has decided not to hold my deception against me. Truly, she is the most forgiving woman that I have ever met." He says in a rushed whisper.

The Duke blinks in surprise. He had been aware of Sasuke's affections for the princess for quite sometime. But he had never expected the younger man to act on them. He had to reclaim his throne one day, after all. And it was likely that Hiashi would marry Hinata off to a King or another Prince. His station would be acceptable, but marriages were more about political power than love when it came to the ruling class.

"You kissed her? Hmm that is not like you. Usually you are more in control of yourself. Was it worth revealing your true identity?" He inquires.

"Yes, it was." Sasuke says with a nod, that reminded Kakashi of a hound he once had who had been particularly pleased with his first kill.

Sasuke could truly be adorable sometimes. Oh the sweetness of young love was something that was almost unparalleled. The silver haired man could only hope that it didn't end in tragedy.

"Ah well. That is good. How did she take finding out that you are really a prince?" He inquires.

"Better than expected. I feel as though a great weight has been lifted from me. I no longer have to lie or hide things from her." His "son" admits.

"Good. Lies and deception can destroy a relationship rather quickly. Do you intend to court her when this is all over? Assuming we all don't die in the fight, of course." Kakashi inquires cheerfully.

Sasuke bit back a laugh. Only Kakashi could phrase such a morbid possibility with his voice so light and merry. It was one thing that had always confused him about his "father." The man's words and tone seldom matched up. He wondered how it hadn't confused Shizune.

Elsewhere in the Sharingan Kingdom, another clash was going on. Some members of ROOT had found one of the rebel camps. It was complete chaos. The sounds of swords clashing against swords could be heard. Cries of pain as some of them struck true. The scene was confusing, that sometimes friend struck friend, instead of foe.

"Ha a woman! These rebels must be stupid. Such a pretty little thing though. If you go hide, I'll let you live. Might even show you a good time later." One of the ROOT members said to Izumi.

"Or I could send you straight to Hell. I must confess that I prefer that option." She says and before he could reply, she shoved a dagger into his heart.

One of the rebels watches with wide eyes. He rushes over to Lady Izumi. He wanted to make sure that vile beast didn't harm his Lady.

"My Lady, are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do not turn your back on these vile snakes for even a moment!" She warns him and kicks another ROOT member in the stomach hard, who was coming after her companion.

The battle raged fiercely. Izumi calls for a tactical retreat. There were simply too many. But she was pleased to see that they had slain a few ROOTS. Shisui would be pleased when he heard of this news.

"How bad were our losses?" She asks once they had fled to safety.

"Minimal my lady. Unfortunately, one of our younger recruits was slain. But we will avenge him." He promises.

Izumi sighs as she looks at the slain youth. He had barely been older than Itachi when he went missing. She couldn't help but remember the likely dead prince and happier times.

 _"Izumi, come on! They'll catch us if we don't hurry!" Itachi told his friend as he grabbed her by the hand and they raced off._

 _It had been a very special day. A jousting tournament was going on. They were only five summers. Their parents didn't think it was safe for them to go to the tournament. Accidents happened and children tended to wander off too much, they said._

 _That hadn't stopped them though. They snuck in. Currently, Itachi led her underneath the stand. Between the planks in the seats, they were able to see what was going on._

 _"How'd you find this place?" She whispered._

 _"By chance." He replied and Izumi giggled, she was only five and didn't believe that for one moment._

 _She smiled as they watched the match. Itachi's eyes were crimson red with excitement. Her own eyes were the color of red wine, she was sure. All Uchihas eyes could change color._

 _"I think the knight on the black horse is going to win." Itachi said to her._

 _"Nay. It will be the one on the white stallion." She replied and Itachi shook his head._

 _The day past by in a blur. Much merriment was had by the both of them. The jousting tournament was the most excitement they had ever had and they weren't even participating._

 _"One day, I'll compete!" Itachi promised her._

 _"That will be the day. Queen Mikoto is very protective of you. She'll never let you enter such a dangerous contest." Izumi responded._

 _"Well no one tells a King what to do!" He protested and his companion just nodded and smiled._

"I miss those days. They were happier times." She murmurs and sighs as she helps to bury the fallen youth.

She promised herself that she would make Danzo pay for all this. He had caused so many to suffer and for nothing. He was a tyrant and had to be brought to his knees.

Izumi didn't know if the princes were alive or dead. But she promised herself that she would one day see Danzo's head mounted on a pike. Then peace would be restored to the Sharingan Kingdom. Oh how she missed King Fugaku and Queen

A few days later, Sasuke returned to the Byakugan Court. It was late at night. The moon was high in the sky as he and Kakashi returned. He headed to his room.

Sighing, he threw off his traveling cloak. He was fully expecting to sink into his bed and fall asleep. He wasn't expecting to be tackled. Instinct told him to fight back, he spins around until his "assailant" was underneath him.

"Hinata?" He calls out in surprise.

"I wanted to surprise you." She mumbles.

Well she had certainly surprised him. If things had gone just a little bit differently, he might have accidentally killed her. He sighs in relief that that hadn't happened.

"You certainly did that." Sasuke murmurs.

"I missed you." The bluenette confesses.

"And I you. When did Danzo leave? What did your father tell him? Do you know?" He inquires.

Hinata bites her lower lip. She wasn't really sure how Sasuke would react to the news. But she figured it was best to let him know what King Hiashi was planning.

"He said he would lend aid. He is planning to send him men and weapons. But they will be criminals and untrained men. The weapons will be of an inferior quality. It should help your rebels." She whispers.

"Thank you for telling me this. I sent word to Itachi that your father knows. I coded it. Should it be intercepted, no one will be the wiser." He assures her.

"How did you do it? How did you keep your true identity a secret for so long? I would have burst long before now." She asks.

Sasuke frowns. He didn't really know how to answer that, other than with the obvious. He had managed to keep his real name a secret because he had to. If he hadn't, death would have been the outcome.

"I had to. You'd be amazed at what you are capable of when you have to. Your Court has always been so kind to me though. It was never a hardship to be here. The only outrage is the fact that viper sits upon my father's throne." He mutters darkly.

"We will find a way to change that." She promises him and Sasuke nods.

He places a chaste kiss to her forehead. It felt so good to see her again. Sasuke was loathed to leave his precious princess in the same castle as Danzo. That snake shouldn't be anywhere near her. But he knew that there was no other option.

They couldn't risk Danzo seeing him. What if he somehow recognized him? It had been ten years, but it was still possible that he might. Then all their plans would be for not. The tyrant would have likely had him dragged back to the Sharingan Kingdom and quietly executed on the spot. No one would have ever known the truth.

"Yes, we will. It does my heart good to see you again. I was worried. I don't like leaving you in the same place as Danzo. He's such a cruel, vile man. He shouldn't be anywhere near you." He murmurs.

"He wouldn't dare try to harm me and there is no reason for him to try to do so." She assures him and couldn't resist running her fingers through his hair.

She marveled at how soft and silky it was. She had expected it to be harsh. Those spikes looked a little intimidating. But it wasn't. She smiles when she sees Sasuke lean into her gentle touch.

"Someone tried to assassinate you with a snake from the Sharingan Kingdom. I think it was him. I have no proof of this. But in my gut, I know he was involved somehow." He mutters.

"Mayhap he was. It matters naught though. I have you here to protect me now and I can also protect myself, if it comes down to it." She replies.

Sasuke smirks. He still couldn't believe she had disabled him in such a fashion earlier. She was truly amazing. So beautiful, yet so strong. Like a diamond. His precious little diamond.

"Yes, Danzo won't know what hit him, should he attempt to hurt you." Sasuke replies with a chuckle.

"Mhm. That's right. You needn't worry. We will find a way to deal with him. Itachi can take his rightful place as King and you will be the high prince." She says.

He smiles. Sasuke wraps his arms around her. He wished it was as simple as she made it sound. He truly did.

"It won't be easy." He warns her.

"My father always says nothing worth having, is easily gotten." She replies.

"Well let's hope that King Hiashi is right in this case. He is a wise man." The Sharingan Prince observes.

Hinata nods. Suddenly, it dawned on her that she was alone with Sasuke in his bedchambers. If anyone found out, the scandal would be the talk of the castle for years to come.

"I should probably go. Someone might find out I visited your chambers." She mumbles and blushes.

"You probably should. Someday you won't have to visit them when we are wed. They will be yours just as much as mine." He says and gets off of her, allowing her to leave.

She giggles. Sasuke certainly didn't lack for confidence. She smiles and kisses his cheek, before heading off.

Sasuke admires her as she glides down the hall. She was so graceful. The sway of her hips and curve of her backside was indeed a most pleasant sight.

Damn Danzo. If it wasn't for him, maybe they would already be wed and she wouldn't have had to leave his bedchambers so quickly. It was just another reason in a long list of them, to kill that evil bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this one is "late." If I ever lag in posting an update, it's likely because I'm updating other stories. So feel free to check them out, if you are so inclined. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chpater.

Chapter Six

Danzo heads back to his Kingdom with a smirk. Yes, HIS Kingdom. He had ruled it for ten long years. It might not be his by birthright, but it was his by right. Besides, he was a much better ruler than King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto had ever been.

The Queen in his opinion, had made Fugaku grow soft. He had once been a fierce warrior. The King had done whatever needed to be done without hesitation. His Queen though had taught him the "value" of mercy. It was utterly disgusting.

"If you are not willing to dirty your hands for the throne, you do not deserve it." He mutters to himself as he remembers when it all changed.

 _Danzo had been King Fugaku's most trusted advisor. Finally, here was a King he could serve proudly. A man who understood what needed to be done and didn't hesitate to do it._

 _He lacked the weak stomach that so many Monarchs had. He was far more at home on the battlefield than at the finery of court. He was known as the Lion Lord. His strength was only surpassed by his knowledge of battle tactics. The Sharingan Kingdom had greatly expanded under his rule, due to his many conquests._

 _"What is her name?" Fugaku had asked Danzo, as he glanced at a woman wearing a midnight blue gown._

 _"Princess Mikoto. She hails from the Land of Tea, a place many days sails from here." He replied automatically._

 _Danzo glanced at the woman. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. She was tall for a woman. Her hair was black as night and came to the middle of her back in silky straight strands. Her skin was beautiful shade of ivory cream. Her eyes darker than coal and framed by long lashes. She elegant aristocratic facial features. While he certainly didn't spend much time pondering fashion, he idly noted that her womanly figure was complimented in a tasteful way by her blue gown._

 _"Is she wed or promised to anyone?" The King asked._

 _"She is unwed and as far as I know, she is not promised to anyone." Danzo answered._

 _It didn't bother him at the time. Sooner or later, Fugaku would need to wed and have an heir (or preferably several.) If he wanted the foreign princess, well she was as good as any other royal woman, in his mind._

 _"Thank you." He answered and strode over to Mikoto._

 _Danzo spent the rest of the night talking to other royals, nobles, or influential men. Occasionally, he would glance at his King. Fugaku was apparently smitten. Mikoto was the only woman he danced with for the rest of the night and he could hear them laughing about something._

 _A few months pass. If Fugaku wasn't on the battlefield or conducting other affairs of state, he was often with the Princess. They did seem to enjoy flying the royal falcons and horseback riding together in particular. It became clear that the two were completely enchanted by each other._

 _All that would have been fine, if it had stopped there. Danzo was happy for his King, truly. That was until the bitch decided that it was morally wrong to torture information out of prisoners and that it was better to give conquered armies quick deaths or the chance to swear allegiance than to crush their foes. Fugaku relented and did as she asked._

 _"Damn her." He muttered._

 _Years later, he had killed them both. It was such a shame. The once mighty warrior King, dead because he had gone soft. His only regret was he hadn't been able to kill off the brats._

"How did the meeting with King Hiashi go, My Liege?" One of the members of ROOT asks.

"Well. He has agreed to provide men, armor, and weapons. I do believe that we will have everything we need to defeat these rebels." He replies with a smirk.

"Excellent. We shall stamp out this rebellion and put them down like the mangy dogs that they are." Came his companion's response and Danzo nods.

He had to snuff out this rebellion was quickly. Already fires were spreading everywhere. Sooner or later, the other Kingdoms would notice. They might view him as weak and he'd end up fighting a war on two fronts. That would be unacceptable.

The other Kingdoms could see this as chance to extend their lands. They would be foolish not to. He had to act quickly. The aid form the Byakugan Kingdom would be critical in squashing this revolt.

"Truly, it is amazing. Even a decade after their deaths, they continue to haunt me." Danzo murmurs.

He had no illusions. Until Danzo saw the bodies of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, he assumed them to be very much alive. They were out there somewhere. They were waiting, biding their time. Sooner or later they would strike. He wouldn't give them the opportunity.

"A decade after whose death, My King?" The ROOT guard inquires.

"Oh nothing. I just was reliving in an old battle. Forgive an old man. My mind wanders at times." He says and the guard nods, heading off.

He cursed the day that Mikoto ever set foot in this castle. This was all indirect her fault. If only, he had lied to Fugaku. Perhaps if he had told him that the woman was promised to someone else, this all could have been avoided.

"Well there is no point in pondering the past too long. I need to focus on the present and the future." He mutters to himself and decides the future would have to include laying eyes on the corpses of the two princes.

Meanwhile Izumi enters Suna. She had received a coded letter a few days before. She couldn't believe it. If the rebel had read it correctly, Shisui was saying that the Princes were ALIVE and that Itachi was asking for her to come to see him. She clutches the letter to her chest and reads it again.

 _ **Dearest sister,**_

 _ **I have excellent news. Our good friend Tao has agreed to help us with the harvest. Would you please come to Suna? We could really use your help.**_

 _ **Tao says that he thinks of you often. He remembers how you would play as children. He particularly thinks fondly of that time you retrieved his mother's sweets for you and him to enjoy, without getting caught.**_

 _ **We both hope you are well. Truly, it should be quite the eventful summer. You wouldn't believe what I found one day while out walking, two rubies. Perfectly intact! Come and join us and I shall show you them to you.**_

 _ **Love, the Shepherd**_

Shisui always called her his sister in letters. Only one man would know about her stealing sweets as a child, that was Itachi. The rubies were clearly a reference to the Princes. They were alive and healthy! It was a miracle!

She knocks on the door of the monastery. Soon a priest opens the door and smiles at her in a kindly way. He leads her inside.

"What brings you to our humble abode?" He asks.

"I am here to speak with Tao." Izumi answers.

"Oh of course. You must be his friend's sister. Come with me. They are in the library." He states and escorts here there.

"Your sister has arrived. She seems to have appeared to us safe and sound. I shall leave the three of you alone to enjoy your reunion." He states and heads off.

"I'm surprised he would allow a woman to be alone with two men." Izumi says with a sly smile.

"Well one of them is your "brother." He probably thinks you are suitably chaperoned. It does my heart such good to see you." Shisui says as he embraces his fellow rebel.

"And mine as well." Itachi says smoothly and Izumi looks at him.

He was older. Itachi was taller. He was no longer an adorable boy, but a grown man. A very handsome one. She smiles to herself. He would have no trouble finding a suitable Queen, Izumi was certain.

"My Prince!" She says and forgets about being proper as she lunges at him and embraces him tightly.

"I have missed you as well." He says with a chuckle and returns her embrace, albeit in a more subtle fashion.

Izumi had so many questions. She didn't know where to begin. How was this possible? Where had he been all these years? Where was Sasuke?

"I can tell you have many questions. I will do my best to answer them all to your satisfaction. I have been here for ten years. It was far enough away from the Sharingan Kingdom, that I believed it to be safe. Sasuke was sent to live with another family, while we waited until we were old enough to take back our Kingdom." He explains.

"So Sasuke is alive and well?" She asks hopefully, daring herself to believe that might indeed be the case.

Itachi nods. It was a fact that he would be eternally grateful for. He didn't know what he would have done if Kakashi hadn't taken Sasuke in. Perhaps he would have sent him to another monastery. Sasuke would have hated it though. He was always such a free spirit and the strict rules at a holy place would have driven him to madness long before now.

"He is. Sasuke will be joining us as we fight to take back the Sharingan Kingdom." Itachi replies.

"Good. I'm glad. How are we going to accomplish such a feat though? I have been having the other rebels set fire to ROOT members homes. We've stolen armor and weapons. But it's not enough. There are so many of them." She whispers.

"Well…we haven't exactly figured out the finer details of the plan yet. But first, I will need to meet with the rebels. Once they know that I'm alive, word will spread. More will rally to our cause." Itachi says with a serene smile and Izumi blinks.

He had to be kidding. Had Itachi just said that they were essentially going to wing it? They didn't have a concrete plan?! Was he mad?!

"I can see that you are skeptical My Lady, but trust our Prince. He has never steered us wrong before." Shisui offers.

"I suppose you are correct." She relents.

Itachi smiles. That was the Izumi he knew. She was so fiery and full of life. She was like a wild mare. Even as a girl, she had refused to be tamed. Still, he couldn't allow her to continue to put herself at risk, as she had been doing in his absence. That was simply unacceptable.

"I understand that you have been fighting alongside the men. Shisui tells me that we need every able bodied person we can find. Still, I can not help but feel uneasy. I'm certain you are aware of the risks that being a woman on a battlefield carries." He says softly.

Izumi blinks. He couldn't be serious. Her prince wasn't seriously telling her to stand down? How could Itachi say such a thing? Had she not proven herself as capable as any man when it came to fighting?

"It is not because of concerns for your lack of skill. Shisui tells me you are particularly formidable with daggers. I don't doubt your courage or ability. I doubt my own. If you are on the battlefield, while I am…I will be distracted. I will worry for you. That will make me vulnerable. You could serve our cause better in other ways." He adds, trying to reason with her.

"My Prince, I adore you. You are the rightful ruler of the Sharingan Ruler. But in this matter, we will not find agreement. I will not stand idly by while Danzo attacks you." She insists.

Shisui watches the debate with amusement. Izumi was quite possibly the most stubborn woman that he had ever met. But he doubted that Itachi would give up easily either. This could prove most entertaining.

Back in the Byakugan Kingdom, Sasuke watches curiously from a distance. Her Ladies in Waiting had surrounded her. There was a lot of giggling going on. If he strained, he might be able to make out what they were saying without getting caught spying.

"Princess Hinata! The whole castle is talking about it!" Sakura says.

"What are they speaking about?" Hinata asks in confusion, at a loss for why her ladies were so excited.

Honestly, she had no idea what had gotten into them. She glances back at Sasuke. Just seeing him nearby, offered her the reassurance she was going to need to deal with whatever petty gossip her ladies were now taking part in.

"You and Lord Eli! Everyone saw you kiss at the ball! It's quite the scandal." Ino says.

Sakura glares at her friend. You didn't say that to the Princess. It was their job to help her, not to make Hinata feel worse.

She had been just as stunned by everyone else. Hinata had always been the model of humility and properness. She was everything that a princess was supposed to be. She was kind, humble, beautiful, and always conducted herself properly. No one could ever question her reputation. Well no one could until now.

"Not that anyone can really blame you. Lord Eli is very handsome. Anyone would have gotten caught up in the moment." Tenten says, trying to offer Hinata solace.

The Byakugan Princess blinks. So that's what they were giggling about. She had nearly forgotten that everyone had seen her and Sasuke at the ball together. Of course it was going to be the talk of the castle.

That was why Hiashi had requested a private audience with them in the first place. He had wanted them to marry to protect her reputation. But she had completely forgotten about it, after finding out that Lord Eli was really Prince Sasuke.

"Yes, we did forget ourselves." She admits with a blush.

She still couldn't believe that she had kissed him like that. Hinata had been so wanton. That was the opposite of how a princess was supposed to behave in public.

It would have been acceptable to behave in such a way in private, while conceiving heirs. But to do so in public, well that was a very quick way for a woman to damage her reputation. A woman could easily have an impeccable reputation one day and throw it all the way the next. It was a fate that had befallen far too many. Your reputation was everything when you were a member of a royal family or a noble.

"Has he expressed any intentions of marriage?" Sakura asks in concern for her Princess.

"Yes, he has. Lord Eli isn't a rogue. He doesn't just seduce women and ruin them!" Hinata protests.

The three women seem to be considering that. It was true. None of them had ever seen Lord Eli express an interest in anyone. He was hardly a cad that freely sowed his wild oats everywhere. But still, this could end disastrously, if their engagement wasn't announced soon and they all knew it.

"He does have a good reputation. But you know that we are only worried for your well being, My Lady." Ino says.

"You need not worry. Lord Eli has never been anything other than a perfect gentleman towards me. We merely forgot ourselves briefly. And if any of you should accuse him of being otherwise again, I will dismiss you from my service." Hinata says as she strides over to Sasuke, leaving her ladies in stunned silence.

"Is all well?" Sasuke asks in concern.

"They were worried for my reputation. With everything else that is going on, I forgot that we were seeing kissing at the ball." She whispers.

Sasuke blinks. He had completely forgotten as well. Which was odd because it had been a soul shattering kiss. He sighs and wraps his arms around her tenderly.

"I wish that he hadn't taken what was ours. If he didn't betray my parents, we might already be wed. I am so sorry to have put you through this. I'll speak with King Hiashi about it. Perhaps we can announce the engagement. The truth will come out eventually. I don't want you to suffer in the meantime." He suggests.

"You would do that?" The bluenette inquires.

"I would do anything for you. I want you as my wife. I just want to give you my real name and not this one that I am borrowing from Kakashi. Kakashi has been a good second father to me. I could not ask for better. But I still want to marry you as me and not as Eli." He whispers lowly in her ear, so that only his princess could hear him.

He certainly did not want to be overheard by her Ladies in Waiting. There were few people who gossiped more than women in that occupation. Sasuke was well aware of that fact. They already had plenty to talk about. He wasn't going to give them more to discuss.

"I feel the same way and yes, Kakashi is a good man." Hinata agrees.

"Shall we go and see if your father has time to speak with us on this matter?" Sasuke asks as he offers her his hand.

Hinata nods. She takes his head. Sasuke leads her towards the Royal Throne Room. As they were leaving, she overhears Ino, Sakura, and Tenten gasp. Her attendants were well aware of where they were going and there could be only one reason why.

Sasuke knocks on the door. After a moment, he hears the King's voice. Hiashi had just told them to come in. He walks in with Hinata, hand in hand.

"Lord Eli, what brings you here at this hour?" Hiashi inquires as he dismisses the guards so that they could speak privately without fear of being overheard.

"It's about Hinata. Her ladies are already gossiping about her. They are concerned for her reputation. Their concerns are valid, as much as I am loathed to admit that. I would not see her suffer because of me." Sasuke says.

Hiashi nods. That is why he wanted to arrange a wedding promptly. But finding out his true identity had distracted the Byakugan King from that task.

"And what are you suggesting that we do to resolve this issue?" He inquires.

"I would like to announce and engagement. A royal wedding can take months, even years to plan. That way her reputation is safe. We can tell them all the truth, after I take back my Kingdom with Itachi." Sasuke says.

"And you have every intention of marrying her, even after you become a Prince of the Sharingan Kingdom again? I will not sanction such an announcement if there is a chance, that Itachi will desire to wed you off to someone else later on." Hiashi says firmly.

Sasuke nods. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Itachi would never force him to marry someone he didn't want. His brother had never been that cruel. Arranged marriages were the standard for royal families and nobles, but there were exceptions. Itachi would make an exception for him. He knew that.

Who else would possibly be a better match for him than the woman that he loved with all his heart? Hinata was also a Princess of a powerful neighboring kingdom. Nothing could be a more strategic match.

"Very well. Tonight at dinner, we shall make the announcement. Does that please you, daughter?" The King asks.

"It pleases me very much, father. Nothing would please me more." Hinata says with a shy smile.

"Excellent. Well if you have no further concerns to address, I am about to have an audience with a Baron." He informs them.

"No. That is everything. We shall take our leave, then." Sasuke says and heads off with Hinata.

Later that night, they head to the dining hall. Everyone that lived in the castle would be there. All the way from the King to the lowest of servants. It was the perfect time to make the announcement.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Hiashi bellows.

Suddenly, all the chatter that had been going on, came to a screeching halt. The silence was deafening. No one wanted to be caught speaking, after their King had demanded silence of them.

"Tonight is a very special night. Lord Eli and my daughter have a special announcement to make. Lord Eli, perhaps you would care to do the honors." The King of the Byakugan Kingdom suggests.

Sasuke nods. He stands up with Hinata. The young prince took a deep breath. It was a little intimidating to address hundreds of people at once. But he was a royal. This was in his blood. He was born to lead. He could do this.

He smiles when he felt Hinata squeezes his hand reassuringly. He would do this. He would do anything for the princess who had captured his heart years ago.

"I have proposed to Princess Hinata. She has done me the extreme honor of accepting. We are to be wed. Our most kind King has approved of the match." Sasuke says.

"That was why we kissed at the ball. I was so happy when he proposed to me. We both were. We forgot ourselves. Please forgive us for being so improper." Hinata says, the picture of shy happiness.

Everyone blinks. For about 10 seconds you could have heard a pin drop. Princess Hinata was getting married?! Lord Eli was getting married?! This was unbelievable!

Suddenly, the hall erupts into shouts of congratulations, well wishes, objections, gasps, and more than a few whispers.

"SILENCE! This is a most happy day. I will not see anyone sully it. If you have any objections to this match, you may speak with me privately. We shall speak on the matter. For now, enjoy your meal. Let's eat, drink, and be merry." Their King states.

Sasuke was impressed. He had no idea how King Hiashi managed it. He could calm a crowd of hundreds instantly. It was truly a gift.

He wondered if the other man had been born with it. Perhaps he had simply acquired the skill over time? Sasuke supposed it didn't matter. He was just grateful that Hiashi had this ability at the moment. Otherwise, the night might have ended in disaster.

"We did it." Hinata whispers to him.

"Yes, we did." Sasuke agrees with a smile.

"I love you." The Byakugan Princess says to her intended.

"I love you to. More than you will ever know. You are my Sun, my Moon, and my stars. When this is all over, we will be wed and everything will be as it should be. You will see." He promises her.


	7. Chapter 7

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. For those interested, I just finished _**My Angel.**_ Anyway, in this chapter, the world is about to get a whole lot bigger. I hope you enjoy it. ^^.

 **Chapter Notation:** :P This is a fictional story and no animals were harmed in the making of it. There is a hunting scene because this is a Medieval story. Don't worry, it's humane. (Well as humane as hunting ever got in that era.)

Chapter 7

Gaara was the King of Suna. He was one of the youngest monarchs ever to have reigned anywhere. As such, he knew it was important to choose his battles very carefully. If he was seen as foolish and reckless, he'd end up losing his crown rather quickly and he had no intention of letting that happen.

"I do not mind allowing the brothers and their friends to seek asylum here. But backing them in a Civil War is another matter. Do you think they can win?" Gaara asks his best friend softly.

Naruto hailed from the Whirlpool Isles. His parents' kingdom was much smaller than that of the Five Great Kingdoms, but very prosperous. The ocean and trade meant that it was a rare citizen who went hungry in their land.

"I think they can do it. They are the rightful rulers of the Sharingan Kingdom. You are too far from that Kingdom to reasonably be much help on the battlefield. But if you provided them with funds, arms, and provisions, that would certainly turn the tide. I can provide man power and have the rebels trained for battle." The blonde prince states.

"You have never steered me wrong before. I shall meet with them. If I find them up to the task, I will assist you in this endeavor. I have no great love for Danzo." He admits and his lips curl in disgust as he says the man's name.

Naruto smiles. He knew that he could count on the red head. Besides, a good relationship with the Sharingan Kingdom would be nothing but beneficial for Suna. Gaara was above all else, practical.

"Great. I'll send a reply to Shisui and we can begin preparations to take back the Sharingan Kingdom." The blue eyed man says and Gaara nods in agreement.

The red head remembers earlier that day, when he received Shisui's letter. He had been quite surprised. After ten years, the Uchiha brothers were finally making a play for their thrones.

 _Gaara had been speaking with his advisors when a royal messenger appeared. He quickly dismissed his men._

 _"Your highness. This just came. It is from someone who signed it_ _ **The Shepherd,**_ _yet it carries a royal seal. I thought you would like to know at once." The man said._

 _"You thought correctly. Thank you." Gaara replies and quickly reads the letter._

 _ **Dear King Gaara of Suna,**_

 _ **I have excellent news. After all of these years, we have a good harvest. Perhaps you could us some wagons to help us complete our work?**_

 _ **Your Faithful Servant, the Shepherd.**_

 _He had to admit that Shisui had a way of cutting to the heart of the matter. Clearly, he was asking for the Sunaese King tom back their efforts. Itachi and Sasuke were ready to reclaim their birthright, but they wouldn't be able to do so without a fight. And in order to win, they would need arms, armors, rations, and other things. Gaara could provide them with it. But it was still a gamble._

 _What if their attempt to retake their kingdom failed? Then Gaara would be known as the man who backed their failed plot. Danzo wouldn't forgive that slight. He would be putting the safety of his own people in jeopardy, for a kingdom that was many days travel away._

 _"Send for Naruto, I would like to speak with him." The red head told the messenger, who quickly left to do as instructed._

It had taken several days for Naruto to make the long journey. But he was here now. Apparently, he viewed them as having a good chance to win. He had long ago learned to trust his friend's battle instincts.

"Very well. I hope they prove successful. It is no longer just their lives at stake, but potentially ours. This is now an official war. War is a very dangerous game." The Sunaese King states and Naruto nods.

"I know they can do it though. You haven't seen Sasuke fight and Itachi is a master tactician." The blonde offers.

"Let us hope that the fortune smiles upon us all. If not, things could become quite unpleasant for all of us." Gaara muses.

Naruto nods as he heads off to pen the letter. He knew Gaara was right. They were taking a big risk. But he knew in his heart this was the right thing to do and his parents had always told him to follow his heart.

Meanwhile Sasuke was on a hunting party with some of the other men. Everyone knew of his engagement now. The other men were offering their well wishes and more than once, he had to smack one of them for a particularly lewd comment about his impending Honeymoon.

"Speak of our princess in such a fashion again and I will cut out your tongue." He hisses in annoyance.

"Damn. You are a vicious one." The man says, surprised at the response he received from Lord Eli.

"I won't tolerate anyone making such comments about my future wife. You are a Knight of the Byakugan Kingdom, conduct yourself with more dignity than some lustful drunk at a tavern." He mutters in irritation.

Kakashi chuckles. He had heard the news about engagement. It was now spreading like wildfire all across the land. Of course he had immediately headed to his adopted son's side.

"If you spoke of my wife in such a fashion, I would have done far more than smack and threatened you. I would have carried out the threat. Consider yourself lucky that it is my son and not me, that you offended." Kakashi says with a far too cheerful smile, that made the Knight's blood run cold.

"Y-es, sir! I apologize. I meant no offense to you or your Lady. It was just intended in the spirit of good natured ribbing." The Knight stammers.

Sasuke shakes his head. He lightly pats the sides of his horse with his feet, urging the stallion on. He knew that Kakashi would deal with the fool. The young prince was hoping they would get a boar or a large stag before nightfall.

The rest of the hunting party follows him. He had always enjoyed hunting with his father. No one was more deadly with a crossbow than Kakashi. He had never known the man to miss. And so it was the case today, when his arrow struck true and fell a mighty boar.

Sasuke and the other members of the party also fired off arrows. They wanted to make sure that the beast was dead. But Sasuke knew the truth. Kakashi's arrow had likely killed it instantly. A merciful death.

"Damn you are a good shot." One of them mutters at Kakashi, who just smiles serenely.

"We are going to eat good tonight." Another says.

The men quickly load up the boar and head back to the castle. As they were walking inside, the various men, women, and children couldn't help but notice the fine catch.

Sasuke tries to ignore the giggling. The topic of his engagement was still the most favored conversation in the castle. Women couldn't stop giggling when they saw him now.

"My Lady." Sasuke says with a smile as he walks over to Hinata, ignoring the hunting party for now.

He brings her hand to his lips and places a light kiss on it. Hinata smiles. It felt good to be able to touch her, even if it was chastely without worrying about her reputation. As long as he didn't get too carried away, he could be affectionate towards her. There wouldn't be any scandal now. Sasuke really didn't want to cause her the grief of having her reputation questioned.

"My Lord, it s good to see you again. I take it your hunt was successful." She smiles in amusement as she glances at the massive kill.

"Very successful. No beast has ever stood a chance against my father's crossbow." He replies.

"Come with me. The Royal Tailor wants to get your measurements for your wedding robes." She says with a smile and offers him her hand.

Sasuke bids his friends a mostly fond farewell and heads off with his princess. He gives that one who made the lewd comment a dirty look before they left though. That idiot deserved another good smack. But he had absolute faith in his adopted father. Kakashi would keep him in line.

He follows the Byakugan Princess. After awhile, he frowns. This wasn't the way to the tailor's workspace.

"Hinata, the tailor's quarters are in the opposite direction." He says gently.

"I know. I wasn't actually planning on going to see the tailor. It's too soon. You might need a different size robe by the time we get married. It wouldn't make sense to get it now." She admits.

"Then where are we going?" He asks.

"You'll see." She says with a smile and leads him up one of the towers.

Once they get there, she pulls out a ladder. The princess quickly scales it and opens a hatch. She crawls through it and Sasuke follows her in confusion.

They were now on top of one of the tallest towers. Sasuke and Hinata could see everything from up here. He doubted the people down below could see them. They looked like ants to him at the moment.

"It's beautiful up here." He says in awe.

"Yes, my father says he used to bring my mother here all the time, after they first got married. He claims you can see the entire kingdom from here. I think he's right. If you look off in the distance, you can see the Sharingan Castle." Hinata points out.

"Yes, I can see it." He murmurs and looks, wrapping his arms around his most precious person.

The sight made him homesick. He had lived longer in the Byakugan Kingdom than the Sharingan. But he had been born there. He was the rightful prince of that land and Itachi was the rightful King. They had to find a way to reclaim it.

"You'll get it back someday. For now, let's focus on happier things." She says with a gentle smile.

"Yes, let's. what did you have in mind." He asks.

"The feeling of your lips against mine." The princess replies as she turns around and wraps her arms around her intended's neck.

Sasuke smirks. Yes, that definitely counted as a happier thing. He found himself rather shocked at her boldness. But he liked it. He leans down and kisses her.

It felt good. Truly, it was wonderful to be able to hold her in his arms and kiss her without fear of someone walking in on them. He could certainly understand why King Hiashi had once favored this location as a place where he could be with his Queen.

"I like it when you kiss me." She whispers after breaking the kiss.

"I quite like it myself." Came his response and he pushes her against he wall of the tower.

He knew that a few stolen kisses and caresses was as far as he could go. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy them as thoroughly as possible. He treasured the feeling of her soft lips against his, her soft sighs of pleasure, and occasionally her needy whimpers. Sasuke wondered how he had ever resisted giving into his feelings for her as long as he had.

Meanwhile in the Sharingan Kingdom, Danzo was not having nearly as good a day as Sasuke. He slams his fist onto the dinner table. How could this keep happening?

His men were outfitted. They were trained. They numerous. And yet, they were winning as many battles as they were losing. It didn't make any sense.

He looks upwards, as if seeking answers from Heaven itself. Why? Why were his normally very reliable ROOT members so incompetent? How could it be that an "army" that consisted of largely peasants, was able to inflict so many causalities. It didn't make any sense.

"Your highness. I have the latest report from the field." One of his Generals says and Danzo gestures for him to read it.

"It seems we lost over a hundred men in the battle near the Luxford settlement." He begins.

"And how many did the rebels lose?" He demands to know.

"About half of that, Sire." Came the nervous reply of his General because he knew that Danzo was likely to fly into a rage soon and he didn't want to be the recipient of the King's wrath.

Danzo snarls. He couldn't believe it. They had lost yet another battle. He was going to need to request more men from Hiashi or something. This could not be allowed to go on.

Rumors of the revolt were spreading. With their victories, they would attract more rebels. If this kept up, it would be a full scale Civil War. He couldn't have that. The other Kingdoms would view him as weak.

"Have their been any sightings of Shisui Uchiha?" He demands.

"None, My Lord. It's as if he is a ghost. No one has seen or heard anything about him since the escape. It is most unsettling." The General answers.

"Damn it. I want him found and I want his head mounted on a pike. This treason shall not be tolerated. The longer he breathes, the worse this little rebellion will become." Danzo growls in irritation.

The General nods. He knew if he did or said anything wrong at this moment, his life would be forfeit. The King had a reputation for cruelty and sadism that was well earned. Oh how he missed King Fugaku.

"Have we made any progress in locating their base?" He demands.

"No, My Lord. I don't believe they have a single base. I think they have many small camps." He replies.

Danzo twitches. Damn it. He would have liked to have just sent his troops to one location and to have wiped them all out in one move. But he supposed that would have been too easy. Damn it.

"Very well. You are dismissed. If there are any further developments on the battlefield, I want to know about them immediately. Be it good or bad news." He orders the General.

"Yes, My Lord. I live to serve. May God keep you safe. Long live the King!" He says and pounds his fist over his chest, in a salute before heading off.

Danzo smirks. Yes, long live the King indeed. If he had anything to say about it, he would live much longer than those damn meddling princes and their cousin.

Elsewhere Itachi paces. He knew the time to strike was soon. The elder prince wanted Sasuke at his side now. He sighs in relief when Shisui approaches him to inform him that he had received a letter from his younger brother.

 _ **Dearest Tao,**_

 _ **I have wondrous news. I am engaged. We do not know when the wedding will take place, exactly. Sometime after the Harvest, I suppose.**_

 _ **I could not be more happy. Father and mother approve of my bride. I can't wait for you to meet her.**_

 _ **When can I come and visit you? It has been so long, since we have last seen each other. Far too long. I want to share my happiness with you.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Lord Eli**_

"Do you think he is really engaged or is it some sort of code?" Itachi asks his cousin.

"I've heard rumors that the Princess of the Byakugan Kingdom is now engaged. I don't think it's a coincidence." Shisui offers.

Itachi blinks. Leave it to Sasuke to win over a Princess, while he was the adopted son of a Duke. Honestly, his little brother would never cease to amaze him.

"Well in that case, I say we have a Kingdom to take back. It would not be fair to Sasuke or his bride to delay their wedding and Honeymoon for too long." Itachi says with a chuckle.

"You really are a romantic deep down." Izumi says with a giggle and Itachi merely shrugs at this observation, neither confirming or denying it. (It would be fruitless endeavor to do so, once Izumi had an idea in her head…it wasn't leaving.)

Itachi quickly takes out some parchment and a quill. He frowns as he considers his response to his baby brother. He needed to make it vague enough that no one would suspect what was really going on, if it was intercepted.

 _ **Dear Lord Eli,**_

 _ **I was pleased when your letter arrived. I am so happy for you and your soon to be bride. I would like for you to come and visit us. Perhaps we can help you plan your wedding?**_

 _ **I look forward to seeing you. Please come as soon as you can. I know you are a busy man, but I do value your friendship greatly.**_

 _ **Eagerly Awaiting Your Visit, Tao.**_

"Send this off." He says to Izumi, who heads off to go and place it on a messenger hawk.

"You must be excited to see him again, after all this time." The leader of the rebels says.

"You have know idea. Last I saw him, he was a boy. Now he's a man. I wonder if we will even recognize each other. It has been so many years." Itachi says with a wistful sigh.

"I'm certain you will." He offers his high prince reassuringly as he pats his shoulder in a consoling gesture.

Itachi nods. Well they didn't have time waste thinking about the past. The future was within their grasp. They wouldn't get another chance. One mistake could cost them their lives. He needed to focus on winning the Sharingan Kingdom back from that damn tyrant.

"Have you received a response from Prince Naruto or King Gaara? Their support could make all the difference in this war." Itachi inquires.

"I received one from Naruto. He told me that he was going to speak with the Sunaese King. He's confident that he can sway Gaara to our side. I just pray that is the case. We are badly in need of provisions. Once we have them, I believe with all of my heart and soul, that we will win this fight." Shisui answers his prince's question.

Itachi nods. It was good to have the Whirlpool Prince on their side. He was well aware of the relationship between the King of Suna and Naruto Uzumaki. They had been the best of friends since they were small children. They were as close as brothers. If anyone could sway the Sunaese King, it was Naruto.

"You are right. We can't lose heart now." He agrees.

He smiles when Izumi walks back in. Truly, she was a vision of loveliness. Perhaps not the most feminine woman though. If what Shisui said was true, she could easily stab you to death with her daggers. Itachi shudders as he imagines what else she could do with those daggers.

"The letter has been sent. I imagine that Sasuke will receive it shortly. I can't wait to see him again. It's been so long. He was just a mere wisp of a boy, the last time I saw him." She muses.

"Yes, I share your excitement. From what I hear, he's grown quite a bit since then. Well I suppose it is only natural. Ten long years have passed since we last laid eyes on each other." He mutters.

Itachi couldn't suppress the fury he felt at Danzo. Danzo had taken everything from them. Their parents, their kingdom, and even each other. He had to pay. Itachi was going to make certain that he did.

The man had defied Monarchy. The Monarchy was not to be trifled with. There was a reason why it had lasted for thousands of years.

It knew how to protect itself. Through war, famine, Plague, and even assassinations, it had stood the test of time. A man such as Danzo clearly didn't understand what he was messing with when he tried to defy the natural order of things.

"I wonder if Sasuke still has those big bubble eyes." Izumi ponders with a giggle.

"As do I." Itachi admits and his lips quirk upwards in amusement, as he remembered how adorable Sasuke had been as a child.

 _"Sasuke, did you open your Christmas presents early?" King Fugaku demanded._

 _"Yes, father." Sasuke replied because he had never been very good at lying and the whole castle knew it._

 _Mikoto giggles. She kissed her husband's cheek. Sasuke was only a boy of five. He honestly didn't know any better._

 _"You are supposed to wait and open them with everyone!" Fugaku admonishes his youngest son._

 _"I was curious and they were right there!" Sasuke pouted and unleashed his greatest weapon._

 _It was more powerful than any blade. More accurate than any crossbow. It was swifter than even a cannonball. It was the Royal Bubble Eyes of Doom! No one could resist them!_

 _Fugaku sighed. He couldn't stay angry with his son, when he looked so adorable. He shook his head and messed up Sasuke's hair affectionately._

 _"God protect the women of this Kingdom, when you come of age. That is all that I have to say on the matter." He muttered and walked off with his beautiful Queen._

 _"You know what this means Itachi?" Sasuke asked cheerfully._

 _"PRESENTS!" Itachi replied and they both rushed over to play with their new toys gleefully, relieved that Sauske hadn't gotten into trouble for peeking early._

"I remember the Bubble Eyes well." He says and Izumi laughs.

"Well I imagine he's outgrown them by now." Shisui offers and shared in their private moment of amusement.

He also remembered those eyes. It was impossible to stay angry with the young prince when he used them. Even King Fugaku, had been powerless against them.

"When Sasuke arrives, we will really begin our fight." Itachi announces.

"Good. We've managed to win a fair number of battles since we took their armor, weapons, and burned there houses." She comments.

"Yes, it's a start. But we will need to land a fatal blow. Danzo won't allow the fighting to continue like this for much longer. I worry for the safety of our subjects. His wrath has never been exclusive to those who angered him." The eldest prince points out.

"We can do it. I know that we can. Besides, Naruto is likely going to sway Gaara to our side. Soon the rightful King will sit on that throne and Sasuke will be the high prince. And Danzo's reign will be nothing but an unhappy memory." She assures him.

"You always know exactly the right thing to say." He replies with a smile.

"I know. That's why you all should have started listening to me years ago!" She teases him.

"Yes, well I'm listening now." Itachi says with a chuckle.

"Good, better late than never." The lady responds with a sage nod of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think you know what is going to happen in this one ;)

Chapter Eight

A few days later and Sasuke was in Hiashi's throne room. Hinata was at his side once again. He didn't want to leave his future bride's side, but he had to. Itachi had finally sent for him. He had to.

"Your brother sent for you? Then you must go. We can say that you and Hinata are traveling abroad to introduce yourselves as intended to other Kingdoms. Still I do not like the idea of sending her into harm's way. It may be best to simply hide her in a tower until you return, while letting them think that she left with you." He frowns thoughtfully as he weighs the advantages and disadvantages of each course of action.

"The selfish part of me wants Hinata to go with me. But I worry for her safety." Sasuke admits.

"I'm going." Hinata says firmly to the shock of both men and she tries not to sigh when she sees the look her father was giving her.

She could tell he was going to protest. Hinata smiles. She knew her father loved her. King Hiashi was just expressing logical concerns for her safety. But she would be damned if she was going to stay behind and not know what was happening to Sasuke.

"It's too dangerous." Hiashi warns his suddenly rebellious daughter, wondering what had gotten into her.

What had happened to her common sense? He had raised her to be more rational than this. A princess should never be anywhere near a battlefield. She could be killed. She could be captured or worse. The other possibilities were too horrific to contemplate.

"I will keep her as far from the battlefield as I can. If she's discovered here, after you said she left with me…people will naturally be suspicious." Sasuke murmurs in a low respectful voice.

Hiashi sighs. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. But Sasuke had a point. The Byakugan King looks at his eldest daughter and sighs, yet again. He could see that she was determined to behave foolishly.

"Very well. But I expect you to keep her safe and for the both of you to returned, unharmed. Is that clear?" He asks.

"Yes, Your Highness." Came Sasuke's swift reply.

"I suppose there is no help for it. You had best both pack and we shall make the announcement at dinner." He says with a heavy heart, wondering if either of them would come back alive.

Sasuke and Hinata nod. Once dismissed they walk off, hand in hand. Neither of them could believe that King Hiashi had actually agreed to let them go.

"I can't believe he agreed." She whispers.

"Me neither. I would prefer it, if you were safe here at the castle. But perhaps you could stay with Kakashi and Shizune?" He suggests.

Sasuke felt himself get pushed against a wall. He blinks. His princess was staring him down. There really was no other way to describe it.

"I am going with you. I'm not going to be talked out of it. I want to know that you are safe. It will drive me mad to not know." She says firmly.

"I love you, but you are going to be the death of me." He says and shakes his head I amusement as he kisses her cheek.

"I love you to. But you should know by now, a princess of the Byakugan Kingdom never gives up." The bluenette says with a soft smile.

Sasuke smiles. He escorts her back to her room. Who knew that Hinata could be such a determined little thing? The kitten could transform into a tigress, when the situation called for it.

"Do you need any help packing for the journey?" He inquires.

"I should be alright. If not, I can have my ladies help." Hinata replies and Sasuke nods.

"Then I shall leave you to it." He says, kisses her hand, and heads off.

Hinata smiles as she begins packing. She was going to go with Sasuke. She wasn't going to be left behind.

The bluenette knew that it would somehow all work out. It always did. Danzo had stolen the throne. There was no way that such blasphemy would be allowed to stand for long.  
She took heart in the fact that Danzo already needed to ask for help. He wouldn't have beseeched her father for aid, if it wasn't serious. The man was too proud and paranoid to do so, without serious cause.

"Itachi can rule the Sharingan Kingdom and Sasuke can stay here with me. At least this way, he'll be able to visit his homeland." She whispers to herself as she began packing for the long journey.

She still couldn't believe that they were engaged and that Lord Eli was actually Prince Sasuke. The princess had no idea how he was able to keep such a secret for ten years. He had only been a boy of seven when he came here and had fooled everyone, even her father. (A task that very few could honestly claim to have accomplished.)

It all made sense now. This was the real reason he had never courted anyone. This was why he kept her at arm's length. He knew that one day, he would join Itachi in the fight to reclaim their Kingdom.

Meanwhile Danzo heads off to speak with the finest trackers he could afford. Oh he was loathed to part with so much gold to pay for their services, but he knew it would be worth it. If anyone could capture Shisui Uchiha and the lost brothers, it would be them.

"Yes, he was whisked away by a man with blue skin and another man with long blonde hair. I have no idea where they went. I must find them. The fact that the Rebellion's leader is still alive, is only adding fuel to the fire." He mutters.

"We will find him for you, Your Grace. But do you really think the princes are alive? It has been ten years. No one has seen hide, nor hair of them. I think you are sending us to chase after ghosts in their case. I mean that with all due respect of course, Sire." One of the trackers says.

Danzo shakes his head. He could understand why someone would hold such an opinion. But they didn't know these boys. They had been nothing but a thorn in his side since their birth. Danzo very much doubted that would change now.

"I want you to look for them. It matters not, if you think them dead. I believe they are alive. If they are alive, they are a threat to my rule. Should you find them, you are to dispatch the both of them. Bring me their corpses. I will not believe they are dead until I see their bodies." He says.

The tracker nods. He briefly considers the possibility that Danzo was going mad. That tended to happen sometimes once a person became elderly. A mad King was very dangerous indeed. He decides it was in his best interest not to debate the matter further. It could only lead to his death, if he angered the King.

"Very well. We shall be off now. We will be certain to keep you abreast of any developments. Rest easy, my King. Shisui is as good as dead and should the princes cross our paths, they are as well." He promises.

Danzo nods. He watches as the trackers set off. He tries to calm his nerves. Surely, if anyone could find Shisui and the princes, it would be them. They had better for the price he was paying them.

"You get what you pay for." He mutters to himself, consoling himself with the fact if they captured their intended targets, it would be money well spent.

He knew it in his bones. They were alive. Now that the Rebellion was gaining steam, it was only a matter of time. They would soon reveal themselves. People would rally behind their cause.

Danzo was no fool. He knew that he was not a beloved figure. And it was much easier to rally behind to handsome, tragic figures than an old man. He figured they were handsome. Itachi had taken after King Fugaku and Sasuke had taken after his mother. He doubt their features had become more plain as they aged.

Both were also of age now. Sasuke only just. But Itachi was more than old enough to rule. He couldn't claim Regency anymore. Itachi would likely want his head on a platter, as would his younger brother.

"If they reveal themselves, the people will want my head. They will storm the castle and mount my corpse on a pike for all to see." He shudders as he imagines this horrific possibility in dreadful detail.

He couldn't allow that to happen. Danzo turns his attention back to the battle map. According to what ROOT had gathered, the rebels were scattered all across the Kingdom. They were not gathered at one base.

This was especially annoying. If they had one base, he could attack it. Danzo would have been able to snuff out this revolt with relative ease. But because they had so many smaller bases, it was harder to do so.

"I need to cut off the head of this snake." He muses.

The metaphorical snake in this case was the rebellion itself. Shisui was currently the most public figure that was leading it. His death would likely end the rebellion.

Danzo had two key objectives. He had to find the Uchihas and then he had to kill them. This revolt had already gone on too long. If it went on much longer, other Kingdoms would view him as a weak Monarch.

Weak Monarchs generally didn't live very long. No, he was determined to maintain his rule over the Sharingan Kingdom. He was born to do this. Danzo felt his pedigree irrelevant. He was the most fit to rule.

Why should the Sharingan Kingdom be ruled by an overgrown brat that likely hadn't stepped foot inside its boundaries in years? No one knew anything of Itachi anymore. He could be a dunce, weak, a drunk, a womanizer, a gambler, or anything really. Why take that chance?

"I am the true leader of this Kingdom. The people just need to be reminded of that." He mutters.

"Your majesty, I have brought your morning tea." A woman says as she heads inside the thrown room, carrying a tray of tea.

"Oh yes, thank you. You are a good servant Konan. It is so difficult to find help these days." He murmurs his thanks and sips on his morning tea.

The blue haired woman nods at him. She watches Danzo warily. He had no way of knowing that she was actually part of the rebellion and their spy on the inside.

The exotic woman hated that man with every fiber of her being. He had led a campaign that annexed her home into the Sharingan Kingdom many years ago. Danzo had poisoned the wells and her parents had died from it.

She would never forgive him. Nothing was going to give her greater pleasure, than to see his downfall. She cared little for the princes or Shisui. One Monarch was as "good" as another to her, save for Danzo. Danzo was evil. He had to pay and she would make sure that he did.

"You are too kind, Your Highness. You flatter me greatly." She whispers and curtsies demurely.

Men could be such simple creatures. As long as a woman acted submissive, they would believe it. They almost never questioned what was behind a smile. She used that to her advantage.

Once dismissed she quickly heads off. She sends a letter to Shisui. He would want to hear of Danzo's growing frustrations.

Back in the Byakugan Kingdom, Kakashi was taking a stroll in the Royal Gardens with his wife. He couldn't help but worry for Sasuke. This was a very dangerous thing he was attempting to do.

"You are worried about him." Shizune says softly and the silver haired man couldn't help but nod his head in agreement.

"I know I shouldn't. God is on their side. They are the rightful heirs to the Sharingan Kingdom. Still, I can not help it. Danzo is a very dangerous man. We all know that. That is why they fled in the first place." He replies.

Shizune nods. She knew of Danzo's cruelty. It was only quick thinking on Itachi's part that had saved them that night. She was sure of it. She highly doubted the butcher would have spared the children.

Danzo was far too power hungry to share power. For him to rule only until Itachi came of age, would be unfathomable. He would never willingly relinquish power.

"He is a snake in the grass and always has been. I hope that defeat him. God only knows how the people of the Sharingan Kingdom have suffered under his rule. I do miss King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto. Those were happier times for all of us." She whispers.

"As do I, my love. As do I." Kakashi says and caresses her cheek.

Their match had been a most unlikely one. Shizune was a sweet, demure woman. Kakashi was anything but. Oh when he was Sasuke's age, he had quite enjoyed the affections of the women at Court. No one had ever really thought that Kakahsi would ever be tamed.

One day, Shizune had arrived as the Queen's new Lady-in-Waiting. Kakashi had taken one look at her beautiful doe eyes and been absolutely smitten. He supposed he was like his adopted son that way. Once he was stung by Cupid's arrow, there was no going back.

"Do you really think they can win?" She dares herself to ask.

"I certainly hope so." Her husband replies as he leads her through the gardens.

It would be disastrous if they did not. They had to win. To lose was unthinkable. This would likely be the only chance the brothers would get to reclaim their rightful place.

Kakashi knew that Itachi would make an excellent King of the Sharingan Kingdom. Sauske would rule the Byakugan Kingdom with Hinata. Peace would be restored, if they won. If not, the best they could hope for would be a swift execution.

She smiles as she came across the rose bush. She had always loved roses. They were beautiful, yet dangerous. They reminded her of her husband, actually.

"The roses are beautiful this year and have bloomed so early." She muses.

"Oh yes, I suppose they have. Perhaps that is a good sign. Nature's way of telling us that all will be well." He says and wraps his arm around the gentle lady.

A few days later, Sasuke and Hinata finish making their way to Suna. They arrive at a monastery. Hiashi had insisted on taking at least five Royal Guards with them. Sasuke hadn't wanted to. He wanted to travel light. But the King wouldn't relent. So finally, Sasuke had indulged him.

He disliked having them there. The youngest prince was not eager to have more people find out about his true identity just yet. So he made sure to be very careful around them. Hinata had noticed his unease and also had taken care great not to call him Sasuke while they were in earshot.

"We are here to visit Tao." Sasuke says to the priest, having the guards wait outside.

The priest beams. This had to be Prince Sasuke. Oh and he had brought the Byakugan Princess with him. He blinks. Well that was certainly unexpected.

"Come with me. They will be so overjoyed to see you and your Lady." He states and leads them to the backroom.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asks uncertainly.

He knew that Sasuke would look different now. He'd be a man. But it was still stunning to witness the transformation. The last time he had seen Sasuke, he barely came up to his waist. Now he was only an inch or two shorter than Itachi.

"Brother?" Sasuke asks, also uncertainly.

Itachi's transformation was less drastic than Sasuke's. His elder brother had been 12 when they fled for their life and already displaying signs of becoming a man. But still it was strange to see him as a fully grown man.

You could have heard a pin drop as the two brother's eyed each other warily at first. Both clearly couldn't believe the other was real. After a few moments, Sasuke bounds over to Sasuke. The two brothers embrace tightly.

"I was beginning to think that I would never see you again." Sasuke whispers.

"And I worried the same. It does my heart so much good to see you. The last time I saw you, you were so little. Now you are a man and engaged? How on earth did that happen?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. It was a long story. He wasn't really sure how he could explain that to his brother.

"It's quite the long tale." Hinata whispers softly.

"Oh well we have nothing but time as we wait to hear back from some of our contacts." Itachi says with a smile.

Hinata blushes and leans into Sasuke. It seemed both brothers were quite handsome. There was something enigmatic about the elder brother. Sasuke struck her as more approachable. She smiles and holds her love's hand.

"Oh yes! Come now! You have to tell us everything! It's been years since I saw you and now you show up with a beautiful little princess, claiming to be engaged?" Shisui teases him.

"We were at a ball. I forgot myself and kissed her. King Hiashi was concerned for her reputation and wanted to arrange a marriage. I had to tell him the truth. I couldn't marry her under a false name. He took it better than I expected and now we are to be wed, once Danzo is dead." Sasuke explains.

Itachi chuckles. He glances at Hinata. The elder brother couldn't deny she was beautiful. He could easily understand Sasuke _forgetting himself._

"In that case, I welcome you to the family. It seems that my foolish little brother, isn't so foolish after all. Do not mind his stubborness though. Hopefully his bubble eyes have receded by now. Lest he trick you into doing his bidding with ease." Itachi addresses Hinata with a gentle smile.

"Bubble eyes?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"Itachi, I did not have bubble eyes!" Sasuke snaps in irritation.

"Yes, you did." Came Izumi, Itachi, and Kisame's reply.

Sasuke sighs. He could see they were all conspiring against them. He did not have bubble eyes. But he knew that it was useful to protest this fact.

"Excuse me, this letter arrived for you." The priest says, handing a letter to Itachi, and then leaving.

"What does it say, brother?" Sasuke asks curiously and Itachi read it out loud.

 _ **Dearest Shepherd,**_

 _ **I have been watching the Wolf closely. He seems most agitated. He hasn't been able to catch many sheep lately.**_

 _ **His temper continues to get worse. I believe he is trying to gather his pack, looking for the lambs. I saw the pack earlier this day. They are skilled hunters. The lambs should take special care.**_

 _ **Sincerely, the farmer's daughter.**_

"The Shepherd must be Shisui. We are the lambs. Danzo is the wolf and the pack must be trackers." Sasuke muses.

"That's correct." Itachi agrees.

The room go quiet as each member of their party contemplate what this means. Trackers were professionals. It seemed unlikely they would find their way to Suna, but one never knew.

"We have to be careful." Hinata says and they all nod.

"King Gaara wishes to meet with Itachi and Sasuke. He may back our efforts, if he likes what he sees." Shisui offers.

Sasuke blinks. That was quiet a gamble for the King of Suna to take. It was one thing to hide Itachi in a vast kingdom. It was another to openly back a rebellion. If this backfired, it wouldn't end well for Suna.

"How did you get him to agree to meet with us? From his perspective, this is a huge risk to take." Sasuke asks.

"I didn't. Naruto did. He is the Prince from the Whirlpool Isles. He and Gaara have been the best of friends since they were small children. The King greatly values Naruto's opinion. Were it not for him, I don't know if he would have ever considered taking such a risk. He is a practical man and it's not very practical to back a revolt. Most fail miserably." Itachi answers his beloved younger brother's question.

Sasuke nods. He had heard Naruto's name mentioned in passing in the Byakugan Kingdom. This was rare because the Five Great Kingdoms, normally ignored the smaller island ones. But apparently, Naruto was such a fierce warrior, that his reputation proceeded him.

If they had Naruto on their side, that could only bode well for them. Soon they would defeat Danzo. Itachi would be King of the Sharingan Kingdom and he could marry Hinata.

"We'll just have to make sure he takes a liking to us." Sasuke says.

"Indeed. Tell me, what do you know of Suna?" Itachi inquires.

Sasuke frowns as he considered this. His knowledge of the Desert Kingdom was limited at best. Not much was known about it. It was so far away from most of the other Five Great Kingdoms. It was only recently becoming less isolationist.

"I know that it is vast. It's population is smaller than most because of their limited water. They breed some of the fiercest warriors around." Sasuke replies.

"That much is true. But I see that I will have to teach you more. I've lived here for ten years. It is almost a second home to me. I know it's history, it's politics, and its culture. All of which are things that can only aid us, if you know them. It will likely make Gaara take a liking to you more, if you know about Suna than if you do not. Come brother. There is much studying that you have to do." Itachi says and hands him a book.

Sasuke takes the book. He begins skinning the pages. Itachi nods approvingly.

Izumi smiles and leads Hinata off. The poor girl must be starving after her long journey. That and she wanted an opportunity to get to know the princess. She would be marrying one of the Princes of the Sharingan Kingdom. It was important to make sure she was suitable.

"You must be hungry after your long journey." She says kindly.

"I am a little." Hinata admits.

"Let us eat then, while Sasuke and Itachi study. Shisui will be too busy plotting to make for good company at the moment, I'm afraid." She says and Hinata giggles.

She was certainly beautiful. But would she be able to handle the difficult fight ahead? Hinata seemed like such a gentle soul. It was difficult to imagine her getting involved in a Civil War.

"Are you ready for this? People die in these kinds of fights." She asks gently.

"I'm ready. It needs to be done. Danzo is a tyrant. He made Sasuke and Itachi suffer horribly, but the people of the Sharingan Kingdom have suffered even more. We can not sit by and allow him to rule." She says.

"My feelings, exactly." Izumi agrees with a smile, deciding that maybe the dove did have some talons after all.


	9. Chapter 9

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** The Civil War in the Sharingan Kingdom is going strong and there are heavy causalities on both sides, but these are only "extras." No main or supporting characters were killed in this chapter.

 **Mad:** In the old days, mad used to mean crazy. So generally, whenever someone says something like, _"He's gone mad,"_ they mean, _"He's gone crazy."_

Chapter Nine

Sasuke had never met anyone like King Gaara and Prince Naruto before. The Sunaese King's hair was red as blood and his aqua colored eyes were framed by fearsome black tribal markings, giving him a permanently angry look. It was difficult to read his emotions thanks to those markings his eyes. That was probably what made the meeting so unnerving.

Naruto was the opposite. His hair was as bright as the Sun and eyes bluer than the sea. He wore his heart on his sleeve. He supposed in a way, the two Monarchs balanced each other out.

"Your Majesties, may I present to you Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, the rightful rulers of the Sharingan Kingdom. May I also present Princess Hinata of the Byakugan Kingdom and Sasuke's intended wife?" Shisui inquires.

"You may. Well you certainly look like Uchihas." Gaara muses.

"Gaara, be nice." Naruto says in a gentle chiding of the red head's comment.

"I am merely making an observation. You wish to take back the Sharingan Kingdom from Danzo? I know the man well enough to realize that he will not just hand it back to you. Even if your claim is a rightful one, he has tasted power. Some men can not let that go. They are like dogs that have smelled blood on a hunt. They can't help themselves." Gaara continues.

Sasuke nods. He decided to let Itachi do the speaking for the most part. He would be the King. It was most important that Gaara liked him. Sasuke was secondary in this case. Though his betrothal to Hinata, likely helped their case greatly.

The Sunaese King wouldn't just be allying with the rightful heirs of the Sharingan Kingdom. He would also be helping the intended of the Byakugan Princess. That was two alliances for the price of one. Thus making his gamble, more attractive.

"That is most certainly true. We already have a force of rebels. They had won many small victories. But unfortunately, they are not formerly trained and their provisions are not entirely suitable for a real war. With your backing, I do believe we could defeat him." Itachi states smoothly.

"You know it's the right thing to do. If Danzo is willing to lie to take one throne, he'd probably do it again." The blonde warns his friend.

Gaara nods. He did have concerns about that. It was still a great gamble though. He smiles when he notes the princess and younger prince were holding hands. It was a love match then. Those were rare.

"Don't make me regret this decision, but I will send your people the supplies and military commanders they need to equip them for this war." Gaara says.

"We won't. We will forever be in your debt." Itachi replies and the Sunaese King nods.

There were certainly worse things than having two Kingdoms owe him. The Sharingan and the Byakugan Kingdoms were both rich in resources. If nothing else, new trade agreements would likely spring out of this alliance. (That was assuming of course, they won this war.)

"You must all be exhausted from your journey. Gaara, you mind if we let them be escorted to their rooms for some rest?" The blonde asks good naturedly.

"Very well. The hour grows late anyway." The red head agrees and soon servants arrive, escorting them all off to their respective rooms.

Hinata sighs as she casts a longing look at Sasuke as they arrived at their rooms. They weren't married yet. So they were given separate quarters. At least they were across from each other, but still.

She would have preferred to share a room. The bluenette would have felt safer that way. She knew she would have slept more soundly, if she was in her future husband's powerful arms. Perhaps a few more kisses and caresses would have been stolen. It would have been nice, but it seemed that was not to be on this night.

"Don't worry, soon we'll defeat Danzo and then we can get married. Once we are wed, we can share a bed. But for now, I'll see you on the morrow." Sasuke whispers and caresses her cheek, before heading into his room.

She smiles and touches her cheek, where his hand had been only moments before. It still felt so warm. Sasuke was always so warm. She supposed there was a reason why the Sharingan Kingdom was sometimes called the Fire Kingdom. Perhaps all of its people were naturally warm, like Sasuke was?

She sighs and heads to her room. There was no help for it now. Their reputations were too important to risk by acting improper right now. They were resigned to sleeping in separate quarters.

"Damn Danzo." Sasuke mutters for the 1000th time, as he shuts the door behind him. If it wasn't for that snake, his parents would still be alive and he might have already been married to Hinata. Itachi would be being groomed to be King of the Sharingan Kingdom and he likely would have making love to Hinata right now. But no, that traitor had to go and take everything from them!

He felt his eyes bleed red with unsuppressed rage. One day soon, Danzo would pay for everything he'd done to their family. Sasuke looked forward to it. He would probably personally mount that son of a bitch's head on a pike and display it for all of the Sharingan Kingdom to see.

"Hinata probably wouldn't like it though." He mutters.

His future wife likely wouldn't respond well to such gore. But Sasuke felt it was more than deserved. Maybe as long as she didn't actually see it, he could say one of the rebels had done it, if he asked? In a way, he was a rebel. So he wouldn't be lying.

Sasuke grumbles as he slips into bed. Instead of Hinata in his arms, his only companion was his pillow. Oh yes, he was definitely going to mount Danzo's head on a pike!

Meanwhile Hiashi was back in the Byakugan Kingdom and being briefed by his military advisor. He had asked the man to carefully monitor the situation in the Sharingan Kingdom. It was easy to justify. They had sent aide to Danzo and he wanted to monitor his investment.

"I'm afraid, I have bad news. It seems the rebels are growing increasingly bold. They have scattered across the Sharingan Kingdom. No one seems able to locate where they are headquartered. We don't think they have a singular base of operations, but likely dozens scattered all throughout the countryside." He explains.

"I see and how heavy are Danzo's causalities?" Hiashi inquires.

"Heavy. The rebels are sneaky. They attack in small groups, cause as much damage as they can, and slip off before much of a counterattack can be made. If this continues, Danzo may just lose his crown." The military advisor says.

Hiashi nods. Thankfully, after being a King for so many years, he had become a skilled actor. He kept his expression somber because he had to do so.

It would be far too complicated to explain the truth. His advisor might think he had gone mad, if he did. For now, it was just easier to pretend that he was actually supporting Danzo.

"Thank you for keeping me abreast of the situation. For now, you are dismissed. I shall send for you, when I have need of you again." He states.

"Of course, My King. I live to serve you. I only wish that I could bring you better news. The Monarchy is not to be trifled with and these rebels are certainly trifling with it. They'll find out the hard way that one doesn't go up against the throne and live to tell the tale." He says and Hiashi nods, watching as the other man heads off.

He sighs and wonders how Sasuke and Hinata were doing. Where they safe? The King disliked not being in control of the situation, especially when it involved his daughter.

Hiashi knew that Sasuke would do everything in his power to protect Hinata. It was clear the boy did love her. Well he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man by almost any measure. But still his heart was uneasy.

"I pray they are safe and well." He says and looks upwards as he does so.

Hiashi still couldn't believe he had been so easily fooled. Danzo was a good actor. He had to give the man that much. Anyone would have easily been led to believe that he had been heartbroken over the deaths of the Royal Family. It had all been a power grab though. How a twelve year old boy, had the foresight to realize what Danzo was up to and he didn't, King Hiashi honestly didn't know. He supposed sometimes children just had good instincts.

"He served King Fugaku faithfully for years. It's difficult to believe he was capable of such treachery all along." The Byakugan King mutters to himself.

Truly, it was a disturbing thought. If Danzo was capable of such a thing, what was to say that there wasn't someone currently in his service who had similar ideas?

What would Hinata and Hanabi do in such a situation? They were older than Itachi and Sasuke had been. Perhaps they would be clever enough to get away. But would they make a play for their throne again or just focus on protecting each other?

He honestly didn't know. Would they have even been able to escape at all? He didn't know that either. And that thought made his blood run cold.

"All I can do is pray for their safety now." He says to himself.

Back in the Sharingan Kingdom, Danzo snarls. He couldn't believe it. The men that Hiashi sent him were defecting in droves. Half of them had run straight into the forest and the other half were as likely to turn on each other, as their actual enemies.

"What the Devil is going on here? Hiashi would never train such incompetent forces." He mutters in disbelief.

"They are Byakugan soldiers. Perhaps they just don't want to fight for a foreign king?" One of his ROOT members suggests.

Danzo frowns as he considered that answer. It was certainly possible. But they were under orders from King Hiashi. Surely, that should balance out any uneasiness about fighting on his behalf?

It just didn't make any sense. The Byakugan King was well known for keeping his military well trained. Why then? Why then had he been saddled with such an incompetent lot? His ROOT soldier's suggestion was the only thing that made any sense in his mind. It was all he had to go with for now.

"Send them out in small groups. These rebels are all over the countryside. We are fighting them using the wrong tactics." He states.

Just then he hears a loud THUD. He blinks as he hears it again. Over and over, he heard it.

"Sire! Some of the peasants have felled a mighty tree and appear to be trying to ram down the castle doors!" A servant runs in, yelling.

"What?!" He demands.

"We must get you to safety! These peasants are mad. The lot of them are mad. To attack the castle itself? They've all taken complete leave of their senses! Don't worry, My King. We shall protect you and put them down like the insects they are!" His royal guard assure him.

Danzo sighs. He allows himself to be escorted out. He trusted that his guards would be able to defend the castle. What disturbed him is that the peasants actually had the nerve to attack these sacred grounds!

"FIRE!" The leader of the ROOT guards says on top of the roof of the castle and soon it begins to rain arrows at the crowd below.

Peasants were falling like flies. Some dropping right where they stood. The castle grounds were beginning to run red with blood. Still some peasants persisted with the tree and the ramming.

"TIME TO DROP THE STONES!" A Root member says and they begin shoving small boulders off the roof, some landing on peasants and killing them instantly.

The other members of ROOT swiftly take Danzo through a secret passage. It was a good thing they did to for Danzo's sake. The few survivors had finally succeeded in ramming down the doors of the castle and charged in.

The fighting was brutal. Those that decided to back Danzo fought against other members of the palace staff and the rebels. There were also some members of ROOT that stayed behind.

The Root Members were able to retake the castle, but not without heavy losses. The fact that peasants had managed to breach the palace walls was especially troubling. But as long as no one found out about it, it would be alright. Too bad for them, they didn't see a blue haired woman slipping off amidst all the chaos.

"That should put a little panic in the Ruling Class." She murmurs as she heads off to the nearest tavern, carrying a chunk of ROOT armor with her as proof.

No one would notice if a servant went missing after such a bloodbath. She was free of having to serve Danzo. She wasn't going to get anymore valuable information off of him anyway. God only knows what safe space his guards had whisked him off to.

"The castle walls were breeched!" She says as she heads inside the tavern.

"What? Have you gone mad, wench?" Someone asks.

"I have not. I hold proof in my hands. Behold, ROOT armor!" She says and holds it up and loud gasps were heard in the room.

"They were defeated, but they will be back. The King has fled!" Konan exclaims.

She watches the crowd for their reaction. Most were stunned into silence. It was almost unbelievable. The Sharingan Castle hadn't been breeched in well over a thousand years. How could such a thing be possible.

"King Danzo, must have sinned greatly to have fallen out of Heaven's favor so swiftly." One murmurs.

"THAT'S TREASON!" Another roars.

"OH BE QUIET! HE'S CRUEL! HE'S HAD THIS COMING FOR YEARS." Konan slips out of the tavern as a fight breaks out and sighs.

Well she had accomplished her mission. The blue haired woman knew that such establishments were excellent at one thing, spreading rumors. She expected that word of the break would spread all throughout the kingdom by night fall and maybe even link into the neighboring Byakugan Kingdom.

Meanwhile in Suna, Itachi heads to his bedchambers. On his way there, he is stopped by Izumi. He raises an eyebrow. Itachi knew the woman well enough to realize she had something on her mind and she was going to say it before he even opened the door.

"What troubles you?" He asks gently.

"Everything. The death of the King of the Queen. Danzo's rise to power. You and Sasuke having to hide for years. This war. Mostly, I worry for Sasuke and his princess though. They are so happy together. What if one of them dies in this fight?" She asks.

"Let your heart be at peace. You and Shisui have done wonderfully. Without you, we wouldn't be anywhere near as close to reclaiming our thrones as we are. We will find a way to defeat him. Everything will be as it should be. You'll see." He says.

Izumi hugs him tightly. At that moment, she forgot that he was supposed to be her King. She forgot about what was proper. They were just children again, when titles mattered little. She had needed to hear that.

Of course, Shisui always did have lousy timing. He chose that moment to walk down the hall and blink. Naturally, he couldn't resist teasing them.

"Starting on heirs a little early, huh?" He asks.

"SHISUI!" They both yell at him.

The leader of the rebellion chuckles. He wisely departs in a rather swift fashion. Izumi chases off after him. Itachi blinks at her rather creative string of curses and threats. Honestly, she could make a sailor blush with that filthy mouth of hers.

"GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!" She roars at Shisui.

The mischievous Uchiha just laughs and shakes his head. It was so much fun to tease her. They all needed this distraction. The rebellion had been going on for ten years, off and on in various forms.

Until recently, had had almost given up hope. Shisui knew that it was a miracle he was alive. And he was going to enjoy every extra minute of time that had been granted to him. This of course, included teasing them both.

"What on Earth is going on here?" A servant asks he heads into the hallway, only to see Izumi chasing Shisui.

"It's a very long story. Please forgive them. It has been a long, hard day." They are just releasing a little tension by acting as if they were still children" Itachi says.

The man looks at Itachi in disbelief? Releasing a little tension? It looked as though the woman was trying to kill Shisui. Had he gone lost his mind?

"Peace. There is nothing to worry about on this night." Gaara says as he comes down the hallway with Naruto at his side.

"Unless you are Shisui." Naruto adds with good humor, seeing Izumi was still chasing the man.

"They do produce rather…feisty women in the Sharingan Kingdom." The Sunaese King note with open amusement and his blue eyed friend nods in agreement at this assessment.

Sasuke and Hinata peek out of their respective rooms to see what was going on. Itachi just shakes his head. Honestly, there was never a dull moment with these people.

"It's fine. Shisui couldn't resist teasing Lady Izumi. She of course, can not resist taking the obvious bait. We did not mean to disturb anyone's rest. Everyone can go back to their chambers, if it pleases them." He says softly.

"Good night." Gaara says, as he heads off.

"Yeah, night. Lady Izumi, try not to kill him." Naruto says with a wink as he darts off laughing.

Itachi chuckles. Well Izumi and Shisui certainly knew how to make an impression. Fortunately, the King of Suna and Prince of the Whirlpool Isles seemed to have a good sense of humor. Otherwise that could have ended disastrously.

Meanwhile back in the Byakugan Kingdom, Kakashi raises an eyebrow. His wife was knitting something. What was she making?

"Shizune, what are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm making a baby blanket. They are engaged after all." She says with a smile.

Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Well that was putting the cart before the horse. He sits next to her and wraps his arms around her. Perhaps she merely wanted something to do while they waited and this gave her an excuse to keep her hands busy.

"She's not pregnant." He chuckles.

"I don't know. Sasuke is a good boy. But Sharingan men tend to be a rather passionate lot and it would explain why King Hiashi made such a quick engagement." She muses.

Kakashi blinks. He couldn't tell if his wife actually meant that or if she was teasing. When she put it that way, maybe he should speak to Sasuke on this matter…just to be sure.

"Peace, husband. I was only jesting. Princess Hinata is not pregnant, to my knowledge." She replies with a giggle.

"Oh good. I mean, I'm sure that Sasuke will make a good father. But it would be much better if he waited until after this war was over and they were wed." He says and sighs in relief.

She nods. The brunette couldn't help but smile. Sometimes it was so easy to rattle her husband, that she couldn't resist. The expressions he could make, were rather priceless. The Duchess leans over and places a gentle kiss upon his nose.

"I am sure that he will be a most excellent father. He learned from the best." She says with a gentle smile.

"You are too kind. I still have no idea whatever possessed you to marry me." Kakashi says and smiles and he holds her closely.

"Oh you have your…talents. Most of them are displayed in the bedchambers best. But you have a kind heart as well. You just are a little rough around the edges sometimes. Oh and if you could be on time now and then, that would also be greatly appreciated." She says and snuggles into her husband.

Kakashi chuckles. They both knew that he couldn't be on time to save his life. But he always said that he would try to be better at it. (As long as he tried, it still counted…even if he failed.)

"I shall try to be more…punctual." He murmurs.

"Good. Do you think they can really do it? Can they really defeat Danzo?" She whispers.

Kakashi sighs. That was a difficult question. As much as he despised the snake, no one could doubt that he was intelligent. He wouldn't have been able to usurp the throne, if he was dim witted.

"I hope so, my love. I hope so. God knows the people of the Sharingan Kingdom have suffered under his rule greatly. Itachi will be a far better King than Danzo ever was. The same is true of Sasuke." He states.

He wished that he could be more optimistic. But he was realistic enough to know that they all faced some long odds. If they weren't successful, this could lead to all of their deaths.

That was why he decided to cherish these peaceful moments while they lasted. The silver haired man was well aware that they could disappear in the blink of an eye. He notes that the baby blanket was a combination of the royal Byakugan and Sharingan colors.

"I see you decided to display pride in both Kingdoms." He says with a smile and his wife nods.

"Yes, we don't know the gender. I didn't want to make a pink blanket and find out it was a boy later or to make a blue blanket and find out it was a girl. This way, it is suitable…no matter what." She replies and seems rather pleased by her own cleverness.

"I married well. Beauty and brains." Kakashi muses and kisses the top of her head.

"You are too kin-" Shizune begins to say and then rushes outside.

Kakashi blinks and follows her. His Shizune was barreled over and currently losing everything she had eaten that day. It couldn't be the Plague. There were no markings on her. Could it be the flu?

"Shizune? Perhaps you should see a physician." He suggests and his wife nods, once her sick spell had finally subsided.

She headed off with Kakashi. She was fortunate to have such a caring husband. The brunette knew that there were many women, who were far less lucky than she. The Duchess could only hope that Sasuke and Hinata's marriage would be as happy as theirs was.


	10. Chapter 10

The Monarchy

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Thanks for the reviews. I have a couple new stories up. So that's why I got side tracked. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 _ **New Stories: Demonic Desires**_ (Female Gaara x Naruto, with a side pairing of Hinata x Sasuke that is about to start) and _**My Everything**_ (Female Naruto x Sasuke.)

Chapter Ten

The next day Gaara blinks. Shisui currently had a rather painful looking black eye. He wondered what had happened to his guest. Had Izumi actually struck him?

"It is likely best if you don't ask, your majesty." Shisui replies cheerfully as he nurses the swollen eye.

"She got you GOOD! Damn Sharingan women are vicious. I can't even believe it. The leader of the rebellion, got his arse kicked by a woman!" Naruto says, laughing.

The Sunaese King just shakes his head at his friends antics. The blonde had a far more blunt manner of speaking than most Monarchs. Some days it was refreshing. Other days it could be a little embarrassing, like now for instance.

"Hmpf!" Izumi says as she bites into her breakfast and gives Izumi a rather dark glare.

Shisui gulps. Izumi could be very scary when she wanted to be. He wisely distracts himself with the meal in front of him.

"Are they always like this?" Hinata whispers to Sasuke.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen either of them since I was seven. But yes, so far they haven't really changed since I was boy." He replies.

Hinata giggles. Sasuke smiles. He couldn't resist. He caresses her cheek and holds her hand underneath the table. Truly, he couldn't wait for this war to be over.

"I do apologize for their antics." Itachi says with a sigh.

"It is of no consequence. These are troubling times. The rightful King and Prince have been in hiding for a decade, while a tyrant sits on the throne of one of the Five Great Kingdoms? This is blasphemy. I care little for whether or not your companions choose to lessen their anxieties by behaving as children. In the grand scheme of things, it is of no importance." Gaara says.

It was a strange group, Gaara mused. The leader of the rebels, a female fighter, a King in exile, and the lovers. (Which included an exiled prince and a princess who was taking a great risk to be here.) He didn't think he'd ever seen such an exotic traveling party before.

"I do expect an invitation to the wedding, if we all live through this." The red head murmurs as he sips his wine.

"Of course." Sasuke says.

Gaara nods approving. He notices the youngest prince is absolutely smitten with his future bride. It was little things. Rarely did he take his eyes off her, unless it was to address him or Naruto. The kiss on the cheek. The fact that one of his hands was not on the table… (Gaara assumed it was handholding, Sasuke didn't strike him as the type who would be foolish enough to do something more scandalous with two foreign Monarchs at the table.)

"I shall send people to train your fighters and supplies. Realistically, I can not move a real force to the Sharingan Kingdom for battle. Naruto says, he will convince King Minato and Queen Kushina to send a force to join you though." He states.

"Thank you." They all say at once.

"For now, after breakfast you may all enjoy yourselves and have a day of rest. I need to organize the men and supplies." Gaara says as he walks off with Naruto.

Sasuke was relieved by that announcement. He offers his arm to Hinata and the two quickly dart off together. This was much to Naruto's amusement.

"Definitely a love match, huh?" The blonde asks.

"You have no idea. He's been pinning after her for years. Obviously, he couldn't have her because she didn't know who he really was. Now that she does though and her father approved of the match, I suppose neither can bare being parted from the other for long." Itachi replies.

"Well I'm glad that she loves him despite the back of his head looking like a duck's backside." Naruto says with a laugh.

Itachi chuckles. He really hoped the boisterous blonde didn't say that when Saskue was within hearing shot. The two of them were going to end up fighting like cats and dogs, he just knew it.

"Yes, it is rather nice of her to overlook that fact, I suppose." The rightful Sharingan King replies with no small amount of mirth.

Hinata and Sasuke quickly head to the Royal Library. If they went to each other's bedchambers, it would be too scandalous. The Library was "public" to anyone in the castle, but it was so massive that it was easy to get lost in. Which is exactly what the pair had in mind.

"It's a relief to know the Whirlpool Isles and Suna Kingdom will back our fight." She says and Sasuke nods as he caresses her cheek.

"It is. Gaara and Naruto seem like good men, even if the blonde does strike me as a little thick." He murmurs.

"Be nice. They are helping us." Hinata says with a giggle.

"I am nice. I'm VERY nice to you." He says and captures her lips in heated kiss.

It was such a relief. Sasuke knew it wouldn't last. But he would enjoy it while it did. For the moment, the outside world didn't exist. Nothing else mattered by him and her.

In that moment, he completely forgot about Danzo. He forgot about the war. He forgot about the very real possibility that they were all going to die very soon. There was only her and the taste of her kiss.

"Mmm. Yes, you are." She agrees with a smile after breaking the kiss.

"I thought so." Sasuke says smugly and kisses the creamy skin on her neck that had been taunting him for awhile.

Hinata sighs softly in pleasure. She arches against him. That felt really nice. She couldn't resist running her fingers through his hair. The princess knew that if anyone walked in on them at the moment, they'd be the talk of the castle. But at that moment, she just didn't care.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you to and I really adore those sounds you were making a few moments ago." He says and sucks on her collarbone, causing her to moan.

Hinata supposed it was liberating in a way. No one really knew who they were here yet, other than the Monarchs and rebels. They didn't really have to care about causing a scene here, as long as it wasn't too scandalous.

She was able to enjoy Sasuke's affections without worry about a guard, a lady in waiting, or her father walking on them. That was nice. Even after marriage, there was only so much they could do in public together without shocking everyone.

"My apologies. It seems I have bruised your beautiful skin." Sasuke whispers and licks the lovebite soothingly.

"I don't mind. I can always hide it under a collar." Hinata replies and shivers at the licking.

"I hope our sons are as fortunate as I was to find someone like you. Or our daughters take after you and make fine wives one day." He states and kisses her forehead.

Hinata smiles. She wasn't exactly sure what Sasuke meant by someone like her. But she knew it was intended to be a compliment. So she was content to bask in his praises.

"I meant someone understanding, forgiving, kind, and beautiful. Also surprisingly good at fighting in a sneaky fashion." Sasuke clarifies.

"Oh thank you." The bluenette replies and smiles.

He nods. Hmm they'd probably have to get her some new gowns that were more suitable for the harsh climate of the desert. That meant that they'd probably be more revealing. Sasuke liked that train of thought.

"What are you smirking about, my love?" She asks in amusement.

"You'll need new clothes if we are going to stay here for awhile. You must be suffering horribly in that gown. I wouldn't want you to faint from the heat." He says.

Hinata giggles. She knew that Sasuke was concerned for her well being. But she doubted that was the only reason. She'd humor him though.

"Yes, I suppose I should go see the royal tailor." She agrees.

"Mhm." Sasuke replies and nods his head vigorously.

She couldn't help but laugh. Hinata leans into his hold. It was still a little surreal. Lord Eli was actually Prince Sasuke. King Itachi had been forced to seek sanctuary under a false name for a decade. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would never have believed it.

The Byakugan Princess was glad the truth was out now though. She could be with Sasuke and the Sharingan Kingdom could be ruled by its rightful King, Itachi. Sasuke could stay with her and rule over the Byakugan Kingdom at her side.

"Perhaps you'd like to come with me." She offers.

"I'd like that." He replies and the two of them walk off together.

While Sasuke and Hinata were musing over clothing, Danzo was anything but amused back in the Sharingan Kingdom. Something was seriously wrong. Why were Hiashi's forces so useless? The armor and weapons he sent him were absolutely inferior.

He knew Hiashi. The man took too much pride in his military might to be this careless in what he sent for aide. Something was going on.

"Perhaps Hiashi doesn't want me to squash this revolt. He might think that he can take the Sharingan Kingdom once I'm out of the way. I bet he would love to annex these lands!" He snarls to himself.

He had been such a fool. Danzo was mentally kicking himself. The Byakugan King was playing him. But he couldn't say that out loud. He was already fighting a Civil War. Even if his Kingdom was fully under his control, war with the Byakugan Kingdom would have been very costly indeed.

"Lives and treasure would be bled, to win such a fight." The elderly man observes to himself.

Could he have defeated the Byakugan Kingdom? Perhaps. But it would have come at heavy price. He certainly couldn't have managed it now. Not when it seemed like half the country was out to get him!

He had been chased out of the castle. It was an utter humiliation. He knew that he had made the right choice though. If Danzo had stayed, his head might have been mounted on a pike now.

"These peasants have forgotten their place. It is under my boot." He snarls and a guard cautiously approaches him.

"I have just received word. The castle has been taken back. Unfortunately, we suffered heavy loses to do it. But the rebels lost far more than we did." The ROOT member states nervously.

The man had a foul temper on the best of days. This was far from the best of days. Danzo definitely believed in shooting the messenger. Which was why the guard knew that his life could very well be forfeit, just for briefing him on the situation.

"Regrettable. But we must get back to the castle at once. If the peasants realize they were able to take the castle, it will mean all of our deaths. We can pretend it was a rumor. It's not like they have any proof. We must set out at once." He says and Danzo races back to the castle with his guards.

He sighs. There were bodies everywhere. This was going to be difficult to clean up. They would have to dig a mass grave. .There was simply no time to bury them all individually.

A more pious or decent man would have felt guilty about this. Danzo just felt irritated. It was terribly inconvenient to have to hide their deaths like this. But now he had to. Damage control must be done.

"Prepare for an announcement to be made as soon as the bodies are cleaned up. We can not allow this to go unaddressed. Our only recourse is to deny it ever happen." He informs his guards.

Danzo watches set about the gruesome task of digging that massive grave. Bodies were being moved. The King estimated that at least 300 had been slain that day.

It meant nothing to him. The only thing that it meant to him was that the bodies would have to be hidden quickly. He knew that most would consider him evil for this. Danzo didn't care. Most didn't have the stomach to do what needed to be done to protect their crown. He did.

"Attention, you may have heard an ugly rumor that the Sharingan Palace was breeched earlier. This is a vile lie. The rebels are trying to trick us. Do not believe this for a moment. As you can see, I am well and our castle still stands." Danzo says a few hours later and hopes that would negate the worst of the damage that had undoubtedly been done.

Back in the Byakugan Kingdom, Shizune was getting looked over by a Royal Physician. The doctor seemed stunned to put it mildly.

"Well congratulations, My Lady and Lord. It seems you are expecting. I must say it's rare to see a woman of 35 summers get pregnant, especially for the first time." He muses.

"Are you certain?" Kakashi and Shizune ask in equally stunned voices.

"Oh yes. My best estimates is probably around two months, perhaps a little less or a little more. She is certainly not showing yet. But already displaying Morning Sickness." The doctor continues on.

Shizune blinks. She couldn't believe it. They had tried for so many years. God knows that Kakashi was an attentive husband. Either she was barren or he was sterile. They were together far too much for her not to have gotten pregnant before, if that wasn't the case.

"This is wonderful news." I can't wait to tell Eli." Kakashi says as he spins Shizune around excitedly.

"My love, let me go! I'm going to be sick!" She tries to warn him, but it was too late.

Whatever she had eaten that day, didn't stay own. Kakashi's tunic was ruined. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly and sets his wife down gently. Kakashi shrugs and tugs off the tunic.

"I have other shirts. I only have one wife and now I will have two children. That's far more valuable." He states merrily.

The doctor chuckles. He was happy for the Duke and Duchess. They were clearly very much in love. But for some reason, despite being one of the few love matches in the Monarch and Noble families, they had never had a child. (Well they had adopted Lord Eli, but they had never had a child by blood.)

"Yes, but in the interest of preserving them… please don't spin me like that for awhile." She stammers out.

"Of course, my love." He says and wraps his arms around her comfortingly.

Shizune smiles and snuggles into him. She had never been so happy. She just wished that her stomach could fully settle and then she would be able to savor the moment.

"I would like to watch your pregnancy extra closely. Your age does mean it will likely be difficult on you. But don't worry, My Lady. We will take excellent care of you. After all, you are a Duchess of the Byakugan Kingdom and deserve only the very best care." The physician says and Kakashi nods his head gratefully at him.

Meanwhile Hiashi paces. He couldn't help but worry for Hinata. He had not wanted to send her at all. But she was like her mother in a way. Normally, they were both so accommodating. However, every once in awhile there were situations when they would not be swayed by reason.

"I should never have agreed to it." He mutters.

Oh he had no doubt that Sasuke loved her. He'd do everything in his power to keep her safe. But this was a War. Hinata was a princess. She was a target on any battlefield.

He sighs. Sasuke was a good boy, well man. He'd do what he could. But sometimes accidents happened and then there were assassination attempts. Hinata was simply too easily recognizable.

"I'll seek counsel on this." He mutters to himself, carrying some roses, and heading to the royal cemetery.

He smiles when he finds his wife's grave. Hiashi had made certain she had been buried by her favorite tree. He sets the flowers on her grave and sighs.

"You truly have no idea, how much I miss you. Hinata is grown now and Hanabi is on the verge of womanhood as well. Would you believe that Hinata is already engaged? So much time has passed, but it feels like it was only yesterday that you were still here." Hiashi says.

The King of the Byakugan Kingdom was not mad. He didn't actually expect his deceased wife to answer him. But it made him feel better to "speak" with her. Here no one would judge him.

He was simply a man, grieving his dead wife. There was no need to maintain proper protocol around here. Hiashi could simply be himself. He smiles as he remembers the day that he had proposed to her.

 _Hiashi remembered thinking that she was beautiful. She truly was. No woman that he had ever seen before, could hold a candle to her. But that wasn't why he was proposing._

 _"Princess why are you crying? What has distressed you so?" He asked as he walked over to her._

 _She was the Princess from a nearby Kingdom. Her kingdom was small but prosperous. Well it had been until the two larger kingdoms had gone to war over it. Both wanted to annex it._

 _"It's my Kingdom and the two surrounding it. There has been so much bloodshed. But we don't know what to do. If we choose one, the other will be angry and the war will continue on anyway." She said through quiet sobs._

 _Hiashi sighed. He pulled her into his arms. It wasn't right. Her kingdom was small and peaceful. Never had it raised its arms against anyone. Yet, it had still been dragged into war._

 _"There may be a way to stop it." He whispered._

 _"How?" She asked._

 _"If you were to marry me, your Kingdom would automatically be annexed into mine. We are allied with the Sharingan Kingdom. Neither of the other two kingdoms would want to go to war with two large lands and your smaller one. They would respect the marriage." He whispered._

 _He knew it was far from the most romantic proposal. But it had worked. Soon enough they were wed. It was a very happy marriage, though regrettably brief._

 _Shortly after Hanabi was born, his poor wife was killed in a tragic hunting accident. The only mercy was that the arrow had pierced her heart, killing her instantly. He doubted she had felt any pain. It was a small comfort._

"Your majesty, I am sorry to disturb you. But it seems King Danzo would like to see you. He has arrived and is waiting to see you. I didn't realize we were expecting him. I would have asked for a feast to be prepared in his honor, if I had. I apologize for my lack of foresight." The military advisor says, once he walks over to Hiashi.

"It is not your fault. He did not notify us of his impending arrival." He sighs and places his hand on the grave briefly, before going to greet Danzo.

He wondered if perhaps the other man had realized what was going on. Maybe that was why he had decided to visit so abruptly. That would explain a great deal. His charade may very well be over.

"King Hiashi, please forgive my not sending word of my arrival. But it is very important. I must speak to you at once. I am afraid that I have grave news to report. News that I could not risk sending in a letter." Danzo says.

Hiashi nods. He gestures for the other King to continue. Perhaps he did not know at all. What the Byakugan King didn't realize is that Danzo did suspect him of treachery, just not the type of treachery he was actually engaging in.

"Speak, King Danzo. Perhaps I can put your mind at ease." He offers.

"Some of the rebels attacked the castle. They briefly overtook it. We fought them back of course. But still we suffered heavy losses. I had to speak with my people and tell them it was just a rumor. It should buy us some time. But I fear it will not be enough." He says.

"That is most horrible. I am glad that you were able to retake control of your castle. It seems the peasants are forgetting their place. This little rebellion has been allowed to go on too long. We must do something about it. They are trifling with the Monarchy. A threat to one of us, is a threat to us all." Hiashi replies in feigned sympathy.

Danzo nods. He briefly wondered if perhaps he was wrong. Hiashi seemed sincere in his offers of sympathy. It might have all been a mistake.

"And I'm afraid that your men are not fighting as they should. Half of them run off. The other half are poorly trained. Your supplies were also of an inferior quality. I assume this was merely an oversight." Danzo continues.

"If you are insulting my men and aid, you are insulting me. I will not take any insults lightly. You should retract your statement, if you want to continue our friendship that has served us well for so many years." The King of the Byakugan Kingdom warns him.

Danzo frowns. He knew that this situation wouldn't end well for him. If he kept pushing, he might anger Hiashi. If Hiashi was angered, he would have a two front war to fight.

He might be able to defeat the rebels. He might even be able to defeat the Byakugan Kingdom. But Danzo knew that he couldn't defeat both at once. He would have to play his cards very carefully.

"I apologize. I meant no insult. These peasants are just irritating me. How dare they trifle with the natural order of things? Without us, they would still be living in caves." He replies.

Hiashi nods in feigned agreement. He briefly contemplates driving a sword through his heart. But he knew that his guards would be nearby. Even if the Byakugan King managed it, he would perish right along with him.

The King considers the pros and cons of such a thing. It might actually be worth it. But he decides that he would like to live and he couldn't steal from the brothers. After everything that the man had done to them, they deserved to be able to extract their revenge personally.

"I agree completely. So what are your plans to squash this rebellion?" Hiashi inquires.

Perhaps he could at least extract some useful information from him. Information that the princes could use to take back their kingdom. The sooner this vile beast was slain, the better.


	11. Chapter 11

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this one is so late. I just saw the end in sight for _**What Happens Next?**_ and had to finish it. Other stories also had more bossy plot bunnies going. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it will be an action packed one. ;)

 **Battle Scene** : Warnings will be put up before and after the battle scene. I tried to make it as vivid as I could. I wanted to make it realistic as possible. Skip battle scene, if you are squeamish.

Chapter 11

"You taught your future wife how to use a dagger? You do realize the first time she sees you looking at another woman, she's going to gut you like a fish?" Itachi asks Sasuke.

A few weeks had passed since they met Gaara and Naruto. They were back in Sharingan territory. Their fighters had been milling in subtlety for weeks. The rebels were disguised mostly as peasants, but also nobles in some cases. All of them wore armor and weapons underneath their clothes

"It's a good thing that I don't plan on looking at other women then. Besides, she needs to be able to protect herself in the worst case scenario. I told her to stay at the hiding place, but she is a Byakugan Princess." Sasuke says with a heavy sigh.

"You haven't even gotten married and you already suspect that she won't listen to you?" Shisui asks with a laugh.

Sasuke shrugs. Hinata was a very sweet woman, but she did have a stubborn streak. If she thought someone was in trouble, she would act. It was just the way that his princess was. Normally, it was a trait he admired. At the moment though, it was causing him no end of anxiety.

"Byakugan Princesses can be a very stubborn lot. You'll understand that when you meet her sister." Sasuke says.

"Oh come on. It's not like they are Izumi." Shisui protests and Izumi twitches, smacking up upside the head for that one.

Itachi just shakes his head at their antics. Both brothers openly stare at the sight of the Sharingan Castle in the distance. They would be there by nightfall.

"Welcome home, your majesties." Shisui says with a smile and Izumi nods in agreement.

Sasuke had been able to gaze at it from on top of the towers, but he hadn't been this close in ten long years. His heart ached at the sight. Could they really do it? Could they really take back their Kingdom?

"Brother, are you ready for this? A war is quite different than a jousting tournament." Itachi asks.

"I can handle myself. You have been living in a monastery for a decade. You should be more worried about yourself." Sasuke retorts and Itachi smirks.

"That's the spirit. EVERYONE! As soon as we get to the castle, attack. If anyone surrenders, spare them. Otherwise, show no mercy." Itachi states and urges his horse to gallop off faster towards their childhood home.

Those rebels who were nearby hear Itachi's call and begin to move faster. No all at once, they wanted to give Danzo as little of a chance to respond to the attack as possible. Stealth was vital in this situation.

Sasuke bites his lower lip as they ride on. They would only get one chance at this. If the attack failed, they would die. Danzo would never let them live to fight another day. There was at least a fifty percent chance that he might never see Hinata again and would die before the next sunrise.

"Owe! Woman, I pity the guards who have to fight you. You are so vicious!" Shisui grumbles as he rubs his bruised head.

"Sasuke, I know you are worried for Hinata. But she is with surrounded by guards. She's as safe as she is going to be. If you want to return to her. I suggest you focus on the battle ahead." Itachi says and Sasuke nods in agreement.

He knew his brother was right. It was difficult though. He had a newfound respect for soldiers who had to leave their wives or lovers behind when they marched off to war. He sighs and urges his horse to ride more quickly towards the castle. One way or another, this was going to be settled.

Meanwhile back in the Byakugan Kingdom, Shizune giggles. She shakes her head in amusement. It was sweet really. But perhaps a dozen pillows for their bed, was overdoing it just a bit.

"Kakashi, I do not need that many pillows. Truly." She notes with open amusement.

"You should get your rest and be made comfortable. The pillows are comfortable are they not? They are filled with the finest goose feathers." He inquires.

Well the pillows were quite comfortable, but she was not made of glass. Kakashi had only just learned of her pregnancy. The brunette could only imagine what he'd be like by the end of it.

She understood his concern of course. This was first child that was related to them by blood. It would likely be the only child she would ever bare. But still, she did hope she didn't end up strangling him before she gave birth.

"They are very fine pillows, yes. But you don't need to worry so. I feel quite fine. Come, my love. Lay with me and let your heart be light. I doubt that we would be blessed in such a fashion, so far into our marriage…if the child was not meant to be." She informs him.

Kakashi nods. He quickly gets in the bed with her and wraps his arms around his wife. The Duke knew that perhaps he was overdoing it, but he had never thought that she would actually get pregnant after so many years of trying.

Kakashi was far from a physician, but he wasn't ignorant. He knew there were many things that could go wrong with a pregnancy or birth. That was why he was so worried. What if he lost one or both of them?

"I will always worry about you. I love you. You know that." Her husband informs her and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too. I'd say that you need to quit your fretting or you will get gray hair, but…" She trails off with a teasing smile.

The Duke makes a small sound of amusement. He supposed it was good sign. Shizune was in high enough spirits to tease him. Perhaps she wasn't as worried about her pregnancy as he was.

"I have told you at least a thousand times that it is not gray. It is silver. I was born with a head full of silver hair, sure as the Sun rises!" He protests.

"I know. I know. I quite like your gray hair." She continues and giggles.

"Woman! It is not gray!" Kakashi protests and tickles his very sassy wife for her continued taunting.

The expectant mother laughs and squirms. Her husband knew that she was very ticklish. That was not fighting very fair. She didn't care though. It was still as funny today as the day they met.

"It would be quite nice if Hinata and Sasuke had a child shortly after us. That way he could play with his cousin." She muses.

"Yes, I suppose that Sasuke will be this child's brother in a way. Though what makes you so sure the babe is a boy?" He asks curiously.

She smiles. Women just had a way of knowing these things. Men would never fully be able to understand it. The brunette didn't know if she should even bother trying to explain it.

"Woman's intuition. We have a way of knowing these things. One can't really explain it. It's like your instinct for the hunt. A gift from above." She informs him with a sly smile.

"You are never going to let me forget this, if our child is a boy. I can already tell." He muses and Shizune nods.

He shakes his head and cuddles up into her. Kakashi could only hope that his other "son" was doing was well as the babe growing inside his wife. The silver haired man worried a great deal for Sasuke.

It was difficult not to. They were not related by blood, but he had raised Sasuke since he was just a boy of seven summers. He might as well have been. The Duke felt grateful to Itachi for thinking of him. Sasuke had brought them much joy, even if there were times when he made the couple want to pull their hair out in frustration! He supposed that was just a normal part of parenting though. It didn't matter if the child was related to you by blood or not. They would find a way to drive you crazy, sooner or later.

"No. I will never let you forget it." She agrees.

Back in the Sharingan Kingdom, Hinata paces. She hated this. The bluenette absolutely hated this. The Hyuga Princess had never felt so helpless in all her life.

She was just expected to sit here and wait. Sasuke wanted her to stay hidden while he was fighting for his life. It wasn't right. She knew that he was only worried about her safety, but still.

"I wonder if I could sneak out." She mumbles to herself and looks around for a way to do that.

"Your Highness, do naught even think about it. We have been given strict order to ensure your safety. Allowing you to sneak off onto the battlefield, is no way to do that." One of the guards informs her.

Hinata sighs. She had expected this really. It was annoying, but she had seen it coming. Hmm if she wanted to get out of here, she was going to have to find a way to slip out without the guards noticing.

Maybe she could get them drunk and they'd fall asleep? She dismisses that thought almost as easily as it came. Sasuke wouldn't leave her with guards stupid enough to fall for that trick.

"I am naught thinking about anything." She replies and smiles sweetly, hoping to disarm them with the smile.

The guard gives her a look. It very clearly said that he was not buying her feigned attempts at innocence. They both knew that she wanted to sneak out of there. He wasn't going to make it easier for her and neither were any of the other guards.

All of them knew what would happen, if she did. Prince Sasuke would not be pleased. He'd probably have their heads mounted on a pike. It was obvious that the youngest Sharingan Prince was very much in love with his intended and worried for her safety. Unfortunately, it was just as obvious that that the princess had no intention of staying hidden while the battle raged.

"Forgive me, but it is not good to lie." He chides her gently.

Hinata sighs. The man was a very large man. His name was Jugo and he had orange hair. Quite honestly, she had never seen a bigger man in all her life. He completely dwarfed Sasuke and Itachi. That was certainly saying something because neither prince was by any stretch of the imagination, little.

"I know." She admits with a heavy sigh.

Jugo was a nice man. He was shocking gentle for someone of his size. The bluenette had wondered how he ended up a rebel in the first place and asked Sasuke about it.

 _"Sasuke, should Jugo really be fighting in this war? He seems so gentle. The man just nursed an injured bird back to health. He looks really strong, but I worry for him." Hinata whispered as they traveled to the Sharingan Kingdom._

 _"Don't worry about Jugo. He's a berserker." Sasuke replied._

 _Hinata looked at Sasuke in confusion. What was a beserker? She had never heard of such a thing._

 _"A berseker is a man who completely loses himself on the battlefield. They are magnificent in their fury and fearlessness. If attacked, that man becomes far more fierce than even the wildest of beasts." The youngest prince informed her._

 _The princess blinked. It was hard to imagine such a gentle man acting in that way. Sasuke assured her that he had seen it himself._

 _"He will be able to protect you. Just stay at the hideout. I couldn't bare it, if anything happened to you." He told her and caressed her cheek._

"Good. You will make things much easier on all of us, if you stop trying to sneak off." He tells her with a gentle smile.

Hinata sighs. The bluenette resigned herself to her fate for now. But one way or another, she was going to get out of this hideout. She had to help Sasuke somehow. She couldn't just leave him out there.

He as fighting against a cruel tyrant. A tyrant who had no problem upsetting the natural order of things. It was hard to believe that Danzo would betray the Uchiha family in such a way. From what Hinata had heard, he had served Sasuke's father faithfully for many years before his death.

"If you were in my position, could you sit idly by while the battle was being fought?" She asks softly.

"Your Highness, if I was in your position, I would have already flown into an uncontrollable rage. Let us just be grateful that I am not you. I know it is difficult, My Lady. But you must wait." He chides her gently.

Meanwhile Suigetsu rides out to meet the princes halfway. He was a mercenary. But he liked the "balls" of the brothers for taking on Danzo. In Suigetsu's mind, the false king was an arse and deserved to be taken down a peg or two.

"Well I've been there all day. So far none of the guards looked spooked yet. I think you will have the element of surprise on your hands. Don't blow it." He says cheerfully.

"Thank you. Well Suigetsu it looks like you are going to get a chance to do what you do best. Kill. You can take the swords of those you slay, if you desire. I care naught." Sasuke informs him.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. That was very disrespectful towards the dead. Many people viewed their swords as an extension of their very being. In Royal and Noble families, swords were often passed down from generation to generation.

"Suigetsu loves swords. All manner of them. It's part of the reason he agreed to help us. You'll see brother. The man is a terror on the battlefield. That is something we are going to need, to win this war." Sasuke responds to Itachi's raised eyebrow.

"Very well then." Itachi says as he rides off ahead.

Once he was by the castle, he takes out a blow horn and makes the signal. Almost instantly, the rebels start charging towards the castle. They tug off their disguises, revealing their armor on underneath and weapons.

Danzo blinks. He had been having his afternoon tea, when he heard a blow horn ring out. He looks over the balcony and gasps at what he saw. The castle was now under siege.

"GET THE ARCHERS ON THE ROOF RIGHT NOW!" He thunders at one of his guards, who scurries off to carry out his order.

That's when he saw them. They were in the crowd. It had been years, but he would recognize them anywhere. Itachi and Sasuke. They had returned.

"I knew they were too spiteful to die." He mutters to himself as he reaches for his sword.

He decides the smartest thing that he could do was wait in his room. If the guards didn't stop them, they would eventually find him. But hopefully they would already be injured from battle and the close quarters would give him an advantage. Danzo might be old, but he was not ready to die.

Sasuke glances up. He saw the false king on the balcony. It was only for the briefest of moments, but his eyesight had always been remarkably keen.

"Danzo knows we are here now." Sasuke whispers to Itachi, once he caught up with his brother.

"Good. Let's go greet our old friend." Itachi replies and the two brothers ride towards the entrance of the castle.

Some peasants, rebels, and loyal nobles were slamming a giant tree into the door of the castle. They were using it as a battering ram. (It had worked before in the past, after all.)

It takes awhile, but they were finally able to break the door. They were met by armed guards. Fighting erupted.

"SASUKE, ITACHI! LOOK OUIT! ARCHERS!" Shisui cries out and races over, raising his shield to cover them as the arrows began to rain down.

"SHIELD FORMATION!" Itachi cries out and all the rebels huddle together, lifting up their shields to form a unified massive shield against the arrows.

Unfortunately, that meant they were all only fighting one handed. The guards now had the advantage. Still they fought on. Suigetsu apparently decided he didn't need a shield because he charged in with his sword swinging.

 **Warning Graphic Fight Scene**

Suigetsu had been called a prodigy in the art of murder once. Sasuke could now see why. He was lethal with his blade. The man swung it with a fluid, lethal grace. It would have been quite beautiful, if he hadn't just decapitated a couple of guards and blood wasn't spraying everywhere.

"If you surrender, you will get to live and won't join your friends in the afterlife." Itachi says.

"DIE!" One says charging at Itachi.

"Suit yourself." The high prince replies and dodges the sword strike coming at him, swiping the man's feet out from underneath him.

Itachi delivered a mercifully quick death. He slammed his sword into the other man's heart and retracted it almost instantly. Sasuke blinks. It was hard to reconcile the cold killer standing before him, with his loving brother.

He growls in pain when he felt an arrow shoot him in the back. Fortunately, his armor had prevented it from sinking too deeply into it. Sasuke rips it out and signals for the rebels to begin firing off the catapults. He would have loved to tear that archer in half for attacking him when his back was turned, but he was on top of the roof. The catapults would have to do.

"FIRE!" Itachi roars out and the catapults begin firing on his and Sasuke's command.

The catapults had been masterfully hidden on the castle grounds. They begin lunching large rocks, flaming arrows, and even snakes at the roof towards the archers. The Sharingan Kingdom had the most snake species of any kingdom. Some of them were highly poisonous.

This was made rather obvious by the blood chilling screams as some of the archers got bitten. The venom obviously was painful. Their only relief from the agony was the death that the snake's bite brought them.

"We have to get to the balcony." Izumi says as she slams her dagger into the chest of one of the guards.

Blood immediately began pouring out of the wound. She shoves him onto the ground and races off. Sasuke was more than a little disturbed by how used to battle she was.

"She's right." Itachi agrees as he tries to fight his way through the throng of guards.

The sounds of sword clashing filled the air. Men and some women were crying out in pain as blades, arrows, or blows hit their mark. The scene was complete chaos.

If it weren't for the guard's uniforms, Sasuke never would have been able to tell who was on what side. That and the guards had a really annoying habit of trying to kill him. Like now for instance, he slams his sword into the gut of one of his would be assassins.

"I'm not that easy to kill. Coward. I've had enough of you all trying to get me in the back." He growls.

Sasuke saw that he wasn't the only one with an injury. Itachi's right hand had clearly been slashed. Blood was flowing freely out of the wound. Thankfully, Itachi was able to use his left hand to swing his sword. He had taken a blow meant for Shisui.

It pissed him off. Sasuke knew exactly what Danzo was doing. He was waiting for them. He knew that they had to find him. While they struggled to do so, they would get injured. He was hoping to finish them off, if the guards couldn't get the job done. It was a brilliant, though cowardly strategy.

"You know this is getting really annoying." Kisame observes as he swings his truly massive sword at some guards.

"Yeah!" Deidara agrees.

The Akatsuki members were also fighting at their side. Sasori was fling out needles coated with deadly poison. It was a good thing that he had such accurate aim. Otherwise, Sasuke was positive that they would have lost as many people as Danzo was losing.

Bodies littered the floor. People were forced to step over the dead and to try to ignore the dying screams of their comrades and enemies alike. The scent of blood hung heavily in the air. It was a scene straight out of a nightmare or even Hell itself.

Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu were fighting like demons. If Saskue thought his brother had become a cold blooded killer, he was still a saint compared to those people. He noted that a blue haired woman was fighting alongside an orange haired man. He vaguely knew them as Pein and Konan.

"Sasuke, we have to go now! A path is finally clear." Itachi cries out and grabs his brother's hand, racing towards the balcony.

Unfortunately, Danzo had seen this coming. The door was blocked by several guards. If the Uchiha brothers wanted to get in there, they were going to have to kill the guards.

"If you stand down now, we will let you live." Sasuke informs them.

"Sorry, we were thinking about making the two of you that offer as well. But you know, we just can't do it. The King would kill us all. So better say your prayers because you'll be joining King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto soon." One of the guards replies and rushes at them.

Sasuke sighs. He had hoped to keep the body count to a minimum. But he realistically knew that had been unlikely from the start. The princes fight back to back. It was the only way to protect their backs, though it did limit mobility somewhat.

Fortunately, they were in a fairly narrow hall. So it wasn't like the guards had much room to work with either. That did even the odds out somewhat.

"Let's try to give them quick deaths." Itachi whispers and his brother nods in agreement.

The men were only doing their job. Sasuke couldn't entirely blame them. He slams his sword through one of the guard's lunges and retracts it. Itachi stabs another in the heart, killing him instantly. On and on it went, by the end of the fight the stone floors of the hallway were made slippery with blood.

 **End of Graphic Fight Scene**

The two brothers slam down the door, once they defeated the guards. At last, they were face to face with the traitor. They were face to face with the man who had plotted their deaths when they were only children and who had stolen their Kingdom from them.

"I knew from the moment you were both born, that you would be a thorn in my side." Danzo snarls at them.

"And I knew you to be a power hungry viper." Itachi replies.

Sasuke though wasn't feeling very talkative. He draws his sword and lunges at Danzo. He was going to kill him. Then Itachi could be King and he could marry Hinata. Their parents would finally be avenged. All that was needed for things to be made right, was Danzo's head mounted on a pike. Sasuke intended to make sure that happened.


	12. Chapter 12

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Hmm I don't think I'm giving anything away when I say this is the big showdown chapter between the princes and Danzo. I hope you all like it.

 **Chapter Notation** : This is not the end of the story. I tried to make the battle and aftermath as gory and gruesome as I could. If you are squeamish, you might want to skip this chapter. I took an earlier flashback and changed it to show more of Itachi's perspective. Hopefully, you guys will agree with this decision.

Chapter 12

"Oh you've always been fast. Tell me, little prince did you ever learn how to wield a sword that wasn't made out of wood?" Danzo taunts Sasuke as he nearly evades the youngest Uchiha's attack.

"You're about to find out just how well I can wield the real thing." Sasuke hisses at him.

Itachi watches as Sasuke attacks Danzo. While he would very much like to be the one to slay that treacherous beast, he would not be upset if Sasuke managed it. Still he could sense that his brother's temper was overshadowing his good judgment.

"Sasuke, do not let him provoke you. He wants you to lose your head during the battle. It's really the only way he can emerge victorious." Itachi warns him.

"Too late. He's already provoked me long ago. But you're right." Sasuke snarls in frustration as he and Danzo circle each other.

The elder prince could only watch. If he tried to attack Danzo at the moment, he was just as likely to hit Sasuke. He couldn't risk it. His keen eyes scan for an opening, any opening.

"How do the two noble princes feel about all this blood that is on your hands? None of these people had to die. They are all dead because of you. I ruled this Kingdom well for ten years. You didn't need to intervene. You should have stayed hidden underneath whatever rock you had coward off to." Danzo seethes, his eyes full of hatred.

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH." Sasuke thunders at the elderly man and thrusts his sword at him, fast as lightning.

Danzo might have been old, but he was also an experienced swordsmen. He knew what Sasuke was planning to do, before he did. It was experience vs. strength. The youngest Uchiha was skilled with a blade, but the usurper had decades of real battle experience that Sasuke just didn't have.

Itachi smirks as he saw his opening. He hurls a piece of a broken shield at the back of Danzo's head. It landed with a sickening thud and the elder prince was gratified to see blood begin to pour out of the head injury.

"It's not like you to attack someone from behind. Who is the coward now?!" Danzo rages as he whirls around to face Itachi.

"Those who live in glasses houses, should not throw stones." Itachi replies.

Sasuke charges at Danzo from behind. He slams his sword into the old man's back. He frowns when he realizes that Danzo's armor was simply too thick. He knew that at least some of the sword had punctured through the skin, but not enough to reach his black heart.

Sasuke tries to pull his sword out, but it was stuck. Damn it. He was going to have to fight without it.

"AHHHH!" Danzo cries out in pain and sinks to his knees.

The brothers were on him in a flash. Danzo manages to do a roll and grabs a fallen soldier's helmet. He sends it flying at the brothers. It strikes Sasuke in the face and forces Itachi back to avoid the same fate.

"Sasuke!" Itachi calls out.

"I'm alright, but he won't be." Sasuke says as he rises to his feet.

It was truly a gruesome scene. The false king stands with a sword stuck in his back. Sasuke's facial injury was bleeding profusely.

"You aren't looking so good, little prince." Danzo taunts him.

"Funny. I was just about to say the same to you." Sasuke snarls and Itachi stops him from charging.

Danzo smirks. So the elder brother wanted to die as well. Fine by him. He would send both straight to Hell. How fitting that they would die together, he mused.

He felt white hot fury rising in this gut. These two insolent whelps were all that was standing in his way of ruling as he should. Why should they rule instead of them? Because they had crawled out of some pretty noblewoman's womb? They were barely more than boys. He was the one who deserved to rule, not them.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growls at his brother.

"Make him suffer." Itachi commands as readies his own sword and flits towards the traitor with almost inhuman speed.

Itachi knew that he couldn't protect his parents. He couldn't bring them back from the dead. He'd never be able to erase the image of Sasuke's sadness on that horrible day. But he COULD avenge them and he would. The eldest prince practically flew at Danzo, motivated by images of that fateful day.

 _King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto lay dead in their bed. The Plague had taken them. Soon there was sobbing, screaming, yelling, and roars of confusion all over the beautiful castle. All of this noise awoke the two princes, Itachi and Sasuke._

 _"No, Your Highnesses! You mustn't go in there!" Their art instructor warned them._

 _It was too late though. Both princes had rushed inside to their parents. Sasuke let out a horrified scream when he saw what became of them. His kind, sweet mother and proud, regal father were hideous. It seemed that they had choked to death on their own blood and their skin as covered by the ugly markings that signaled they were victims of the Plague._

 _"Sasuke, come with me. You shouldn't see this." Itachi whispered to his younger brother._

 _He knew that he had to protect Sasuke. His last memory of their parents shouldn't be of this. Of two people who had died horrific, gruesome deaths. No, he should remember their mother's beauty and their father's strength. Not the lifeless corpses that were laying on the royal couple's bed._

 _Sasuke wasn't listening though. He was just a boy of seven summers. He didn't really understand yet. Itachi realized that in abstract Sasuke probably knew death was final._

 _Despite this, his brother still seemed to think that he could help their parents somehow. Perhaps it was just a human instinct that motivated Sasuke at the moment. For whatever reason, he tried to reach out to their parents but was stopped by a quick blow to his head._

 _"Don't ever touch a Plague victim, be they alive or dead. You'll fall ill as well." Danzo told him._

 _Itachi saw Sasuke sob. The elder brother was aware that Sasuke must be in terrible pain from the blow. No one had ever dared to strike the little prince before._

 _Instinct told Itachi to hold his last family member in his arms. He had to try to soothe his pain somehow. He tried whispering words of comfort to him. But the tears wouldn't stop raining down either of their cheeks._

 _"It will be alright." Itachi assured him._

 _That was the day when everything changed. Itachi was only five years older than Sasuke. A boy of 12, could not rule a country. So Danzo had been appointed Regent._

 _Itachi may not have been a man yet, but he wasn't a fool. He was a perceptive child. The elder prince knew that Danzo would likely arrange for an accident to take care of Sasuke and himself. The child could see the hatred that was hidden behind the older man's eyes. Danzo's ambition knew no bounds._

 _He knew that they would never safe in the Sharingan Kingdom as long as Danzo breathed. So Itachi quickly made plans to get himself and Sasuke out of there. Someday they would return and reclaim their birthright. But right now they needed to escape._

 _"Sasuke, you must behave for your new parents. They will take good care of you. For now on, you will be known as Eli. Never tell anyone your real name. When I am old enough, I will send for you. But you must keep your identity a secret or bad people will find us. Someday we will return and rule again. But in the meantime, you must be good. Itachi told him._

"DIE!" Itachi cries out in a voice that Sasuke scarcely recognized as belonging to his brother, it sounded more animal than man.

Meanwhile Hinata was back at the hideout. She bit her lower lip. The princess had come up with a plan to get to her prince. The bluenette felt guilty about it, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

"AHHHH!" She calls out and makes a grand show of falling down.

Men almost always assumed women were fragile creatures. It was likely that Jugo thought that she had broken her ankle or something. He immediately rushes over to her.

"Princess, are you alright?" He asks in concern.

"I will be. I really am sorry about this. I know you are just doing your job, but I have to go." She whispers.

"What are you sorry about? What on Earth could you possibly have to apologize for? You've done me no wrong." Jugo replies in confusion.

Hinata quickly strikes a nerve in the back of his neck. No matter how large a man was, there were certain spots that would render them unconscious. She makes sure that he was alright, before getting up.

"For that." She whispers and flits off.

She darts outside the hideout. The bluenette managed to "borrow" a horse and ride off. The princess did have every intention of returning the horse, if she lived. So she didn't consider it stealing.

Hinata still felt a little skittish about riding on a horse again. She remembered nearly being thrown to her death off of one. But for Sasuke she was willing to do it. She urges the white horse on, toward the Sharingan castle.

"Hurry." She whispers to the horse.

She was glad this was actually a warhorse. It had been breed for speed and strength. The princess had never ridden this kind of beast before, but even she could feel the power in its muscles.

The young woman marvels at how fast the horse was. The countryside moved past her in a blur. She knew that she would get to the castle soon. The princess just hoped that she wasn't too late.

"They have to still be alive. They have to be." She whispers as she urges the horse off.

A few hours later, she sighs in relief. She could see the Sharingan Castle. It really was a beautiful place. It was made significantly less beautiful though by the cries of dying men and women. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. She quickly dismounts her horse and hides it.

Hinata darts inside the castle. She clutches her dagger tightly to her chest. The princess was wearing a hooded cloak to protect her identity. Hinata was in love, but she wasn't stupid. She knew if anyone recognized her, she would be a target.

"How am I supposed to find him?" She whispers to herself as she looked at the scene.

It was like an image straight out of Hell itself. Hinata had grown up in a beautiful castle. She had always been surrounded by beauty and the genteel, though sometimes cold mannerisms of Court Life. The princess had never been to a battlefield before and she decided at that moment, she didn't want to make a habit out of it. It was ghastly.

Bodies were everywhere. Corpses of the dead were laying on the floor without any care to respect their dignity. Blood of the dead and dying soaked the floor. Her white shoes were now stained red with blood and so was the bottom of her cloak, with every step she took.

"Sasuke?" She calls out desperately.

Quite honestly, she couldn't tell who was friend and who was foe. The fights were too fast and fearsome to really tell. Almost everyone engaged in combat was a blur. The sounds of anguished screams filled the air and Hinata's heart filled with dread.

What if Sasuke was one of these bodies, laying on the floor? What if he was dead? What if she was never going to see him again?

Back in the Byakugan Kingdom, it was like an entirely different world. Gone were the scenes of gore and death. They were replaced by the happy image of Kakashi laying in bed with his wife.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they will manage it. God is on their side after all. The Sharingan Kingdom is theirs by right of birth. Besides, I taught Sasuke how to use a sword myself. The boy knows well he's doing. Well he's a man now. But surely, you understand my point." The silver haired man says in an effort to comfort his wife.

She was fretting over Sasuke. Kakashi couldn't blame her. He was worried as well. Still the Duke knew better than to outwardly show this. It would only further frighten Shizune. Stress would not be good for her or the child. Besides, there was truly little he could do about it at the moment.

"I know you taught him well. But he's never been on an actual battlefield before. This is different. The men at the jousting tournaments weren't trying to kill him. Danzo and his men will be." She whispers, her voice filled with fear for her adopted son.

He could hardly leave his pregnant wife behind and march off to battle. Well he COULD. But by the time he got there, the war might be over. The Duke surmised that the war would be short and violent. Danzo wouldn't allow it to drag out for long and the princes were naturally eager for revenge against the usurper.

"That is why you are a wonderful mother. You worry for your child. It's only natural. You needn't worry though. I doubt that Sasuke and Itachi would have marched off to war without a plan. You also can't forget the Akatsuki. They are a force to be reckoned with in their own right." Kakashi reminds his wife.

Shizune nods. Well that was true. She just hoped that Sasuke would be okay. It wouldn't be fair to finally be blessed with a child of their own blood, only to lose their first child. It'd be too cruel.

"I suppose you're right. I do hope you are. I can't bare the thought of losing him. Not after everything. I love him just as surely as if he came out of my own womb." She murmurs and cuddles into her husband.

Kakashi was an excellent cuddler. Of course she would never call him that to his face. He was a proud Duke and had a reputation to protect. Still there was almost nothing more comforting than being held in his tender embrace. She truly did treasure these moments.

Back at the Sharingan Castle, Suigetsu's eyes widen. He heard a familiar voice call out for Sauske. It couldn't be. The princess couldn't have made her way here, could she?

He rushes over towards the feminine voice. Suigetsu pulls her close and looks under the hood. Damn it. It was her. The white haired man would know those lavender eyes anywhere.

"Princess, with all due respect, are you out of your God damn mind?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Suigetsu demands.

"I had to come. I couldn't leave Sasuke to face all THIS, alone." She whispers as she gestures at the carnage going on around them.

The violet eyed mercenary sighs. It was sweet really. He thought he was going to get a toothache from it, actually. But the woman was flirting with an early death.

"Come on. We have to get you out of here. Sasuke will never forgive me, if even one hair on your pretty little head is harmed." He muses.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke's horrified cry rang throughout the castle.

Hinata raced off towards the voice of her beloved, before Suigetsu could do anything. The white haired man blinks. Damn she was a fast princess. He darts off after her.

"SHISUI! IZUMI! I'm going to need some help!" He roars out, beseeching his companions desperately for aid.

Sasuke watched in horror as Danzo attacked Itachi's injured hand. His brother screamed out in pain. Itachi falls to his knees, clutching his injury. Sasuke hurls himself between Itachi and Danzo when it looked like the tyrant might go on for the kill.

He cries out in pain when he felt Danzo's sword thrust into his side. Blood spattered on the floor. Danzo smirks victoriously. Now at last, he could end these brats!

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" He hears a woman's voice scream at him and turns around, in shock.

He couldn't see her face. She was wearing a long hooded cloak. Still Danzo knew that she had to be a woman, judging by her voice. She sounded familiar. He felt like he should know her.

The old man was momentarily stunned enough, that Hinata was able to rush at him. His armor was too thick. She slashes her dagger at his throat instead. It wasn't a fatal strike, but it was a bloody one. She felt his hot, wet blood splash across her face.

"YOU BITCH!" He snarls and goes to attack her.

That was too much for Sasuke. He slams onto Danzo from behind and pushes the other man onto the ground. The youngest prince holds him down forcefully.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?! I told you to stay at the hide out! It isn't safe here! Suigetsu, Izumi, and Shisui get her to safety! You don't need to see this, my love. You don't need to see what we are about to do to this traitor. " Sasuke roars at them.

"Sasuke, I couldn't do it. I couldn't just wait there while I knew you were fighting for your life. Besides, it's a good thing that I came!" She protests.

Itachi shakes his head. He gets up and while Sauske kept Danzo pinned, he begins the long process of yanking off Danzo's armor. He was going to die and no armor was going to save him.

"The battle is almost over. Princess, please go with our friends to safety. Sasuke will join you shortly. You have my word of honor on that." He promises.

Hinata looks skeptical, but Shisui grabbed her and slung the defiant princess over his shoulder. They quickly carry her off. Sasuke blinks at that strange scene.

"You aren't man enough to kill me. Both of you are just boys!" Danzo hisses at them and thrashes underneath Sasuke.

It was too late though. Danzo was skilled with a blade, there was truly no denying that. But when it came to raw strength, Sasuke had him beat. He wasn't going to get out of his hold.

"As much as I would love to draw this out, I know you. You are a slippery snake. Shall we do this together, brother?" Itachi asks.

"Together." Sasuke says with a nod as they both drive their swords straight through Danzo's back, where his heart would be located.

The blows were swift and vicious. Danzo's body went lifeless almost immediately. Sasuke regretted that they hadn't been able to drag out his death more. But there was still a battle going on and he had to get back to his very poorly behaved princess! (Who was definitely going to get a spanking to that lovely arse of hers for this stunt!)

"Sasuke, look away. I'm going to behead him." Itachi states.

"Brother, I am not a little boy anymore. I want to watch the bastard get what he deserves. I don't need to be shielded from gore." Sasuke snaps at him.

Itachi shakes his head and swings his sword down on Danzo's neck. Danzo's head rolled free from his shoulders. The eldest prince waits for the blood to stop pouring, to scoop it up.

"Come. Once we mount this, everyone will know the battle is over. Lives likely hang in the balance." He states, carrying off his gruesome trophy.

"Wait. I've been wanting to do this for a LONG time." Sasuke says, taking the head, and mounting it on a pike.

He promptly hands it to Itachi. Itachi raises an eyebrow at Sasuke's display of sadism. Sasuke shrugs and points out it was also more practical. This way everyone could see it.

"Very well." His brother says and heads to the balcony with Sasuke.

Sasuke nods. He stands at Itachi's side. Thankfully, his brother apparently possessed a booming voice. It thundered throughout the courtyard.

"PEOPLE OF THE SHARINGAN KINGDOM. DANZO, THE USURPER, IS DEAD. WE ARE THE RIGHTFUL HEIRS TO THE THRONE." Itachi says.

Sasuke blinks. He was still amazed at his brothers impressive lung capacity. He wasn't sure that he would have been able to make his voice boom like that throughout the entire courtyard. Though he supposed the balcony did create something of an echoing effect.

Stunned silence followed. The surviving rebels and royal guards were stunned. Sasuke had never heard such an eerie silence before in all his life. It seemed that no one knew what to do. Thank God for Shisui's big mouth.

"LONG LIVE THE KING AND HIGH PRINCE!" He calls out.

Cheers from the rebels immediately rang out. The remaining members of Danzo's guards try to flee. The rebels weren't having it though and soon begin pursuing them.

"STOP THAT AT ONCE! There has been enough death and bloodshed on this day. We do not need to add to it. These men and women have the chance to collect their belongings and to leave the Sharingan Kingdom. They are never to return. Should they set foot inside our lands again, they will immediately be put to death." Itachi's voice bellows out once more.

The rebels look less than thrilled at being told to allow the others to escape. But none of them were foolish enough to ignore their new King's command. They stop.

"You're really good at this whole issuing orders thing. Don't let it go to your head." Sasuke whispers.

Itachi chuckles. He flicks Sasuke on the forehead. His little brother was always more than a little foolish. It was supposed to go to his head, how else would his head be able to support the crown?

"I make no promises. Go to your princess. I imagine she might be a little cross with you. Somehow I'm sure that you can persuade her, not to dagger you." His brother observes.

Sasuke nods. He darts off. It didn't take him long to find Hinata and the others. He races over to her and wraps her in his arms, spinning her around excitedly. Hinata gives him a dirty look.

"I can't believe you had him throw me over his shoulder like that!" She protests.

"I can't believe you almost slit a man's throat. So that makes us even. It's over now though. We won." Sasuke says happily.

Hinata looks like she was going to protest some more. Sasuke cuts it off with a kiss. Hinata sighs into the kiss. It felt like a lifetime, since he last held her. The bluenette melted into his tender embrace and returns the kiss.

"I love you. But you will simply have to make it up to me." She mumbles.

"Of course, my love." He states and kisses the top of her head, holding her closely.

It was over. It was finally over. Danzo was dead. Itachi would be the King of the Sharingan Kingdom. He could marry Hinata and things would be as they should be.


	13. Chapter 13

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Fluff chapter. It's coronation time. It is Medieval times. So there will be an archbishop and a few very slight religious references. This is not meant to make any judgments on anyone's religious beliefs or lack of religious beliefs. It's purely about keeping it "historically accurate." **This story isn't over. There will be at least two more chapters.**

Chapter 13

It took a month. A month was necessary to clean up the horrid scene at the Sharingan Castle and to prepare for Itachi's grand coronation. Well Itachi was being crowned King and Sasuke High Prince, so actually it was a double coronation. (You didn't get too many of those outside of a marriage.)

The Hellish scene at the castle had been transformed into one of breathtaking beauty. The Sharingan Kingdom's state flower, the red rose, was everywhere to be seen. Beautiful tapestries were hung on the walls that displayed past ruling Monarchs, cities within the Sharingan Kingdom, natural wonders, and of course the Uchiha Family Crest. Gorgeous fountains and sculptures were displayed proudly. The tables were overflowing with fine wines and foods from across the entire kingdom (and some had been imported.)

"It's beautiful." Shizune whispers to Kakashi as they take their seats in the front row of the truly massive crowd.

"Yes, I wouldn't expect anything less. After all, a new King is being crowned and Sasuke is being acknowledged as the High Prince. This is a chance for the Sharingan Kingdom to show the war is over and that they are a prosperous, peaceful nation once more." Her husband whispers back.

Sasuke and Itachi walk out together. Itachi walked a few steps ahead of his brother. He was wearing a regal purple robe and excluded an air of absolute authority. Sasuke had dawned a midnight blue robe for the occasion and walked with a regal grace behind his elder brother. The crowd gasps and bursts into thunderous applause at the sight of their new Monarchs. (Or should they say their old Monarchs?)

The contrast was quite striking. For ten years, the Sharingan Kingdom had been ruled by a man in his twilight years. Now they had not one, but two young, handsome Monarchs. (The women were particularly happy about this because they mistakenly thought that neither brother was promised to anyone.)

"Welcome one and all on this most joyous day. You are all about to witness the crowning of a new King and High Prince of the Sharingan Kingdom. A truly historic day." An announcer says.

It seemed this man had been chosen for his booming voice. Somehow he was able to ensure a crowd of thousands could hear his every word. It was impressive really.

Applause went up again. Even the smallest children in the audience seemed to grasp instinctively, the importance of the situation. An archbishop came out and soon was at the brothers' side.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, accept your birthright as the High Prince of the Sharingan Kingdom? Do you promise to protect these lands and rule over them honorably, so help you God?" He asks.

"I do." He says and the archbishop places a crown upon, a bowing Sasuke's head.

Sasuke smiles into the crowd. Well it looked like he was smiling into the crowd. Mostly, he was just smiling at Hinata. But his people didn't have to know that.

"Itachi Uchiha, do you accept your birthright as the King of the Sharingan Kingdom? Do you promise to protect these lands and rule over them honorably, so help you God?" He asks again.

"I do." Itachi replies without hesitation and an even more magnificent crown was placed on his head. (Which was saying something because Sasuke's was truly breathtaking to begin with.)

"Then by may I present to the people King Itachi and High Prince Sasuke?" The archbishop asks and the crowd gives a standing ovation.

Honestly, Sasuke was beginning to feel bad for them. Their hands were going to start to pain them from all that clapping. He supposed that they didn't seem to really mind. They had had precious little to be happy about for years.

"My brother and I both have an announcement to make." Itachi says with a smile once the cheers die down.

The crowd goes almost eerie silent. Everyone waited to hear what Itachi and Sasuke were going to say. Itachi nods his head gratefully and continues on.

"Sasuke and I are to wed. I will marry Lady Izumi and he will wed Princess Hinata of the Byakugan Kingdom. As I can not allow my little brother to marry before I do, we shall both be getting married on the same day. It will be held on the castle grounds and open to all who wish to attend." He says.

There were some wistful sighs from the female members of the audience. The men call out their well wishes and soon the women join them. Damn well so much for unintended.

"Lady Izumi and Princess Hinata, could you both please come up here?" Itachi calls out and the women soon walk over to their future husband.

"Did you know that Itachi was engaged?" Hinata whispers to Sasuke and he shakes his head.

"No. It's just as much a surprise to me as it was to you." He whispers back and smiles as he kisses her forehead.

Itachi smiles. He knew that he had sprung that on everyone. The newly crowned King had proposed to Izumi shortly before the coronation. Perhaps many would think he was rushing into things, but they had known each other since they were small children and quickly become reacquainted after the war.

"Shall we dance?" Sasuke asks and offers his arm to Hinata.

"Yes." Hinata replies and links her arm with his, as Sasuke leads her off to where they could dance with some of the other couples that were beginning to pair off.

Jugo strides over. He really needed to speak with Sasuke about his future wife's sneaky behavior. The High Prince was certainly going to have his hands full with her!

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I do hope you give her a swift smack to her bottom. The princess was most underhanded in the method she chose to escape. She feigned injury and knocked me unconscious." The beserker mutters.

"Oh believe me, it is very tempting. I deeply apologize, Jugo. I should have known she would resort to devious tactics to get her way. She was worried about me and not thinking of her safety." Sasuke says.

"I know, your highness. I just thought you should know what Hellcat you were marrying!" He grumbles.

Sasuke smiles. Oh he already knew that. Hinata was about to say something to defend herself, but Sasuke silence her with a kiss. Jugo took that as his cue to leave. The conversation was over.

"I can naught believe he said that!" Hinata says after breaking the kiss.

"I can naught believe that you knocked out a beserker. So that makes us even, kitten. Don't let it trouble you. Though he is right. You do deserve a swift swat to that lovely bottom of yours." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Itachi leads his intended off to dance. In truth, he was trying to dance with her. But it was difficult. There were so many well-wishers and people trying to curry their favor, that it was nearly impossible.

Shizune sniffles as she dances with Kakashi. It was all so beautiful. Their "baby" was all grown up now and a High Prince! Kakashi shakes his head in amusement and sways with his pregnant wife to the music.

"I will never understand why women cry at happy occasions." The Duke muses.

"Hmpf!" She says and leans into her husband's arms more.

"I suppose we should tell Sasuke that he has a cousin on the way. That ought to surprise him." He continues and Shizune nods at this.

Just then several loud BOOMS go off. They all look up at the sky and see fireworks flying in a dazzling display of colors. It looked like somehow Deidara had acquired them and was now shooting them off.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION! YEAH!" He cries out happily and Hidan mutters something about crazy drunk blondes!

Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Damn it. Someone must have given Deidara too much wine. The man was an absolute menace when he became intoxicated.

"Brother, you have the strangest friends." Sasuke observes and Itachi nods in agreement.

The celebration just got stranger and stranger. When Kisame walked in, half of the crowd was frozen in terror. The other half started screaming. Itachi smacks his forehead, honestly.

"THAT IS KISAME. HE IS A LOYAL SERVANT TO THIS KINGDOM AND WILL BE TREATED AS SUCH. HE IS NOT A DEMON, DESPITE HIS APPEARANCE." Itachi thunders.

"Did you have to add that last part?" Kisame asks as he walks over to his friend and new King.

Itachi sighs. Well maybe the blue skinned man did have a point. It was a little cruel to emphasize his friend's exotic looks.

"I am sorry. It's just that they always think because your skin is an unusual color and you have sharp teeth, that you are a demon." Itachi says.

"Oh that's not what I'm protesting. I actually like that they think I'm a demon. Now everyone knows and I'll have to actually tell them the truth when they ask. That takes all the fun out of it." Kisame explains and Itachi shakes his head in disbelief.

Honestly, only Kisame. Only Kisame would prefer that people think he was a demon. Itachi truly did not understand his friend sometimes.

Sasori and Gaara looked rather confused as they are swarmed by women. Red hair was considered very exotic in the Sharingan Kingdom. Neither man knew this or had been prepared for the swarming.

"Damn. Gaara you really are a lucky son of a bitch." Naruto says with a laugh, earning a dirty look from his friend.

Gaara flails as he is dragged off to dance. Sharingan women really were so much more aggressive. He dances with the woman who grabbed him because frankly he was a little afraid about what would happen, if he didn't.

Naruto laughs. Yeah, he knew that Gaara would get him back for that one later. But it was just so funny to see his regal friend, flailing like that. In the prince's mind, it was worth it.

He blinks when he gets drug off by a feisty looking blonde woman. It took him a minute to realize this was Temari. Gaara's sister. Uh oh.

"You know that I can't in good conscience allow you to taunt my baby brother, without making sure you are suitably punished for it." She whispers and Naruto gulps.

The Whirlpool Prince knew that he had good reason to. Sharingan women might be assertive, but Suna women were legendary in their stamina. He knew that even he wasn't going to be able to keep up with Temari when it came to dancing. This was certainly saying something, as the blue eyed prince had always been hyper.

"He really should know better than to taunt Gaara." Kushina muses as she leans into her husband's arms.

"Yes, yes he should. Well I suppose that Princess Temari is merely performing her duties as an elderly sister." The blonde king replies.

"Should we try to save him? We both know that there is no possible way he can keep up with her." The red headed queen inquires and Minato shakes his head.

His son had made his bed. Now he had to lay in it. It really was as simple as that. This would teach his son to be more careful with his words. Besides, there were worse punishments than dancing with a beautiful woman until your feet were sore.

Hinata smiles as she wraps her arms around Sasuke and dances. Now that the embarrassing incident with Jugo was over, she could enjoy their dance. It felt good to know that their lives were no longer in danger. They could simply enjoy each other's company, without worrying that they might die the next day.

"I can't believe that Itachi and Izumi managed to keep their engagement a secret." She muses.

"Well it's no more difficult than Itachi and I keeping our true identities a secret. Do you mind that we are getting married on the same day as them?" Sasuke asks in concern as he caresses her cheek.

Sasuke always marveled at how soft her skin was. So soft and warm. It was as if the bloody battle had never happened, whenever he touched her. All was right with his world at the moment.

"I don't mind. I suppose it is more practical. As long as we finally get to be together, I care little for who stands next to us at the wedding itself. Besides, I'm certain that it will be a truly beautiful celebration." She says with a shy smile.

"Good then it shall suit the beautiful bride." Sasuke informs her and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

They were in public after all. Still it was nice to be able to show each other even these small displays of affection without causing a scandal. Hinata smiles at the thought as she returns the innocent kiss.

Hinata was enjoying snuggling up to her most precious person, when the Duke and Duchess approached them. She tilts her head to the side. Well it was only natural that Sasuke's adoptive parents would want to wish him well on this day.

"Sasuke, I am so proud of you." Shizune says as she embraces her son tightly.

"Thank you, mother. I c-an't brea-the though. You are squeezing too tightly." The high prince stammers out as his face begins to turn blue.

Shizune looks embarrassed. She quickly releases him from crushing hug and blushes. Kakashi laughs and pats Sasuke on the shoulder in congratulations.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away. We are just so happy for you and Princess Hinata, of course." The brunette says with a smile.

"We have our own joyous news to announce." Kakashi informs Sasuke proudly.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He wondered what it could be. Well he couldn't resist teasing his father.

"Were you actually on time for something? Because that would certainly be a first." He observes with a smirk.

Kakashi twitches. Hmpf! Children could be so disrespectful sometimes! Alright, so he wasn't the most punctual man in the world. That didn't mean Sasuke had to tease him about it.

"No. Not exactly…" Shizune responds to Sasuke's taunt with a giggle.

"You will soon have a little cousin to play with." Kakashi states.

Sasuke blinks. A cousin? But that would mean Shizune was pregnant. A woman getting pregnant at 35 summers was rare. It was almost heard of for a woman to get pregnant for the first time at that age. He glances down at her stomach.

Hmm well it was slightly more round than usual. He likely would have pawned it off to her sweet tooth, if he didn't know any better. Well he'll be damned.

"You two are still intimate?" He asks with wide eyes and Kakashi swats him on the back of the head for that one.

"We might be older than the two of you, but I assure you that we are not dead. Our martial bed is a warm one!" He huffs at his son's question.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke's question was just so outrageous. He had always been a perfect gentleman to her. It was amusing to see him behave so outlandishly.

"Congratulations. We are both very happy for you." Hinata replies and Shizune nods her head gratefully.

"You are going to have your hands full with him. Sasuke does have a habit of playing with fire. More than once he nearly accidentally set our home on fire. The element does seem to fascinate him." She warns her.

"…" Hinata is speechless.

The bluenette didn't know what to say to that little warning. She looks at Sasuke questioningly. He merely shrugs as if such things were perfectly normal.

"Well boys will be boys. Speaking of which…" Kakashi observes and blinks as Shisui is seen dancing with ten women at once.

"…" It was Sasuke's turn to be speechless as he watched his cousin's antics.

Hiashi blinks as he tries to make his way over to Sasuke and Hinata. He couldn't believe that one man was dancing with ten women. The Sharingan Kingdom could be such a strange place sometimes. Well he supposed it was a special occasion.

After all, it wasn't everyday that a new King and High Prince were crowned. Let alone that they both announced their engagements and that they would be wed on the same day. Certain allowances could be made.

"It seems that many congratulations are in order." The Byakugan King muses and Sasuke nods.

"It does my heart such good to see you, father." Hinata says as she hugs her father.

"And mine to see you. I am so relieved to see you survived that war in one piece. My heart was deeply troubled. Though I must confess, I did naught mind seeing Danzo's head mounted on that pike." He admits.

Sasuke laughs. He doubted any of them minded that. Danzo had that coming and worse. The prince could only hope that somehow his parents had seen it in the afterlife. They had finally been avenged.

That traitor could no longer threaten their family. Danzo would no longer rule over their Kingdom. The viper would never again threaten the Monarchy's line of succession. That was what happened when one messed with the natural order of things.

"I don't think anyone minded that." Sasuke notes with a smirk.

"I suppose naught. You are looking well, Sasuke. The color quite agrees with you." Hiashi muses.

"Thank you, Your Highness." His future son-in-law states.

Hinata smiles. She could already tell what her father was thinking. How on Earth were they going to organize a double wedding for one princess, one high prince, a king, and a lady. It was going to be difficult to arrange a wedding that would be suitably grand enough.

"Don't worry, My King. Leave the planning to the women." Shzune says, also picking up on the direction of Hiashi's thoughts.

"How did you know that I was worried about the wedding?" He asks in a stunned voice.

"Woman's intuition. It is a most powerful magic." She says with a wink.

"At this point, My Liege, I just go with it. There are some things about women, that we will just simply never understand." Kakashi counsels him and the Byakugan King nods in agreement.

Konan spins past them. Pein was apparently much stronger than he looked. Damn he could fling that woman, but he always caught her. Sasuke blinks and notes that the blue haired woman seemed to greatly enjoy getting spun and caught in her lover's arms.

"I suppose there is truly someone out there for everyone." Hiashi states and the others just nod dumbly.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Someone shouts as they release the biggest firework of them all, one that was designed to explode in the shape of a massive dragon.

"Who is Tobi?" Sasuke asks as Itachi and Izumi dance over to them.

"He's a member of the Akatsuki. He's more than half mad, but he is a skilled fighter." Itachi answers his brother's question and Sasuke just nods as they admire the dragon shaped fireworks raining down on them.

"Tobi is an idiot." Zetsu says with a heavy sigh.

Kakuzu shakes his head. Well that was Tobi to you. The man was mad as a hatter, but a terror on the battlefield. He just hoped the new Monarchs had a good sense of humor. Every village needed its idiot.

"I WAS GOING TO RELEASE THAT ONE!" Deidara growls at Tobi.

Tobi gulps and runs off. The blonde haired man races off after the even more eccentric one. The entire crowd couldn't help but laugh at their strange antics.

"Well one thing is for sure, everyone is going to remember this night." Sasuke murmurs into Hinata's ear.

"Mhm. That much is true." She agrees with a smile and leans into her lover's arms as she watches the complete chaos of the scene unfolding before them.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, drinking, and making married. The celebration carried on until the were hours of the morning. By the end of it, nearly everyone was dead on their feet. Sasuke helps Hinata into the carriage.

"Good night, brother. We shall see you soon." Itachi bids them farewell.

"Good night, Itachi. We look forward to it." Sasuke replies and gets in the carriage with his intended, shutting the door behind them.

Soon they begin the ride back to the Byakugan Kingdom. They wouldn't reach it for several hours. It was very likely they would sleep on the way there. Actually, it appeared Hinata had already fallen asleep.

Sasuke smiles. He wraps his royal cape around her. It would have to serve as a blanket for now. There really was no reason for his beloved to catch a cold on the way home.

"Beautiful." He whispers as he wraps his arms around the slumbering princess and watched out the window as the countryside rolled on by.

He knew that Itachi would make an excellent King of the Sharingan Kingdom. He would be the High Prince of their homeland and the prince of the Byakugan Kingdom by marriage. On the sad day of Hiashi's passing, he would become King of the foreign land. Though he did hope that didn't happen for many years. He was perfectly content to be a prince for now, as long as he had Hinata by his side.

He soon finds himself yawning. Sasuke curls up against his most precious person and soon loses the battle to stay awake. A few hours later, he felt the carriage pull to a stop and opened his eyes.

"Hinata, we are here." He whispers as he tries to rouse his future wife.

"Mmm." She mumbles and snuggles further into him, apparently not quite ready to wake up yet.

Sasuke shakes his head and scoops her up into his arms. He jumps out of the carriage and holds her Bridal Style. Well perhaps it was a bit early, but it seemed she needed her sleep. Last night had been a wonderful, though exhausting experience after all.

"Let's get you to your room." He murmurs and carries her off to her Royal Bedchambers, gently setting her down on her bed when they arrived.

Unfortunately, he couldn't join her there. They weren't married yet. But he knew that soon he would be able to. He smirks. Yes, he was definitely taking Jugo's advice to heart on their upcoming honeymoon.


	14. Chapter 14

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well this is the double wedding chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 14

It took three months to organize the double wedding. Sasuke had thought the coronation was grand, but this was madness. At the moment, he and Itachi were making their final preparations. This was a good thing. It gave them some time to collect themselves and receive last minute well wishes from their friends and family.

"Now, Sasuke do be gentle with Hinata on the wedding night. She is an innocent." Kakashi says.

Sasuke twitches. SMACK. Kakashi had that one coming. Honestly, he loved his adoptive father. But the man was such a deviant sometimes! How could he even bring that lewd topic, right before Sasuke's marriage?!

"Well Itachi doesn't have to be gentle. Innocent or not, it's Lady Izumi. I'm more worried about HIM than her." Shisui adds cheerfully.

SMACK. This time it was Itachi's turn to twitch. Honestly, they were surrounded by such deviants.

Gaara just shakes his head at these strange antics. It must be a Sharinganian and Byakuganian thing. Sunaese people would never behave like this before a wedding. Oh well. He would try his best to respect their eccentric customs.

"Well I still think it's nice that Hinata is willing to marry you, despite your disfigurement." Naruto says with a sly grin.

"Disfigurement? Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sasuke demands in confusion and the blonde prince snickers.

"The back of your hair resembles a duck's hindquarters!" The blue eyed man replies.

SMACK. This time Gaara smacked Naruto. It seemed to be a tradition and he was going to respect it. Sasuke looks at the red head curiously, but nods approvingly.

"Well everyone else was smacking everyone. That comment did merit a smack. So I thought I would participate in your custom." The Sunaese King explains.

"Well it's not really something that everyone does. It's not as if everyone is smacking each other, all day." Itachi assures the other man.

Ah well that did make more sense. Gaara nods his head at the explanation. Still he was pleased that the smack had been so well received.

"Ouch! Gaara, that actually hurt. Jeez." Naruto grumbles.

"You shouldn't have said that on the man's wedding day. He's about to get married. I'm certain Sasuke is nervous enough without further agitation, no matter minor it might be." His friend informs him.

The blonde still grumbles. He rubs the back of his head where Gaara had smacked him. He looks helplessly at his father.

"You did deserve that one, my son. Come we should all head out. We do want to have the King Itachi and Prince Sasuke standing at that alter before their intendeds." King Minato observes.

Hiashi nods in agreement. Finally, another practical person. The men all head out. Kakashi walking along Sasuke's right side and Itachi on his left. After all, Kakashi was the father of one of the grooms. Hmm did this make him Itachi's "father" as well?

Sasuke smiles. It was a beautiful summer day. The skies were as blue as Naruto's eyes. The birds were chirping and the flowers were in full bloom. They were quite stunning. Every color of imaginable was displayed by them.

The wedding was being held in the courtyard. Sasuke estimated there were thousands of people packed inside. There were tens of thousands of more outside the castle walls, hoping to catch a glimpse of the royal couples.

"Are you ready for this, foolish little brother?" Itachi asks.

"I should ask you the same thing. I don't think you can handle Izumi. Shisui is right." Sasuke informs him with a smirk.

This earned him a dirty look from his brother. Sasuke just smiles. It was fun to irritate Itachi for a change.

The wedding was nothing short of grand. Beautiful music was being played in the background by some of the finest musicians in the Five Kingdoms. The tables were piled high with delicious foods and wine. Family crests were displayed prominently, almost everywhere you looked. Yes, this was truly a triumphant day for the Monarchy.

A flower girl came out. She was taking her duties very seriously and throwing the petals everywhere. The ring barer was less than thrilled by this. He sneezed and gives her a dirty look. The flower girl gives him a sassy looking and just tosses the flowers more.

Soon the two of them are walking side by side down the aisle. The purposely smash into each other, to see if the could knock their rival over. This was much to the amusement of the crowd. Somehow they manage to make it down the aisle in one piece.

"Their so beautiful!" Someone cries out from the crowd.

Sasuke and Itachi look up just as Hinata and Izumi are escorted down the aisle. Izumi was being walked down by her father. Her gown was pure white silk that elegantly clung to her body. She had a short white veil and a long train flowing behind her with a tiara linked to the veil.

Hinata had was wearing a white satin gown. It was sleeveless and shaped more like a ballgown than her friend's was. The bluenette had a longer veil, but no train. She was also wearing a tiara as was befitting of both of their stations.

"It was worth living in a monastery for ten years, just to see that sight once." Itachi murmurs.

Sasuke nods dumbly in agreement. He felt the same way about Hinata. If he had known he would end up marrying her, he wouldn't have minded hiding his true identity as much as he had. God, they were both beautiful.

Hiashi soon escorts Hinata down the aisle, alongside Izumi and her father. The Uchiha brothers smile at their brides. The Priest takes that as a sign to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this most joyous day to celebrate not one, but two unions." He begins to roaring applause from the truly massive crowd.

Hinata returns Sasuke's smile. She couldn't believe they were finally getting married. It was truly a dream come true. It was hard to believe that not even a year before, she had been very worried that she might never see him again.

"If anyone has any reason why they object to either or both of these unions, speak now or forever hold your peace!" The holyman continues.

There was silence. No one was suicidal enough to object. The priest nods and continues on.

"Wonderful. Do you Itachi Uchiha take Izumi to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold? To love, honor, and cherish? In sickness and in health? In times of good fortune and bad fortune? To be your lawfully wedded wife and your Queen?" He asks.

"I do." Itachi says with a smile.

The priest nods. He hesitates for a moment. Would it be better to ask Sasuke next or Izumi? Should he marry Itachi and Izumi first or have the couples formerly married at the same time?

Hmm decisions, decisions. Well Itachi was the eldest. He nods and decides to marry them first.

"Do you Izumi take Itachi to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love, honor, and cherish? In sickness and in health? In times of good fortune and bad fortune? To be your lawfully wedded husband and your King?" The priest continues.

"I do." Izumi replies and smiles at her intended.

"Then by the power invested in me by Sharingan Kingdom and God, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride and our new Queen!" The priest says happily.

Itachi didn't hesitate. The kiss scandalized more than a few people in the crowd. Izumi was far from shy either. Sasuke blinks. He didn't know his brother had it in him. The prince decides he was likely going to be an uncle before the year was out and turns his attention back to the blushing priest.

"Yes, well…I sense the Sharingan Kingdom shall have more heirs soon. Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her? To forsake all others? In sickness in and in health? In good times and in bad times? To take her as your wife and as your future Queen, so that you may both rule as God intended?" He asks.

"I do." Sasuke says without any hesitation.

"Wonderful. Do you Hinata Hyuga take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him? To forsake all others? In sickness and in health? In good times and bad? To take him as your husband and your future king, so that you both may rule as God intended?" The man asks.

"I do." Hinata replies and smiles.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Sharingan and Byakugan Kingdoms and God, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finishes.

Sasuke decides to follow his brother's excellent example. He captures Hinata's lips in a heated kiss. Hinata quickly returns it. There were more scandalized gasps, but Sasuke cared naught. She was his wife now. He was allowed to kiss her whatever way he pleased!

"It's so beautiful." Shizune cries in the crowd, alongside Kakashi. (He had returned to her side after escorting Sasuke down the aisle.)

"Yes, it is. Well I suppose we shall be grandparents in a manner of speaking very shortly." He muses cheerfully and his wife laughs.

Hinata and Izumi throw their bouquets. One set of flowers lands in Temari's arms and the second in Matsuri's. Sasuke and Itachi blink at the ferocity that the women fought each other with to catch those damn flowers. It was a little scary.

The brothers throw the garter belts. Gaara and Naruto were the "lucky" men who caught them. Gaara blinks. Naruto shrugs and grins at the crowd.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Itachi whispers to his wife and the newlyweds all head over to cut the cake.

Sasuke watches Hinata like a hawk. He didn't want her to accidentally cut herself. He knew that logically he was being silly, but he couldn't help it.

Thankfully, the cake cutting goes almost without incident. That was until the princess and new Queen decide to shove a slice of cake into the faces of their husbands. This was much to the delight of the crowd.

"You know, that is really good cake." Itachi muses as he tries to lick it away from his mouth.

"You are fortunate that you are wearing that beautiful gown and that I don't want to ruin it." Sasuke says as he caresses Hinata's cheek tenderly.

"I know." She replies with a smile.

"But as soon as we are in our bedchambers tonight, your bottom is getting that swat that it deserves." Sasuke whispers into her ear hotly.

The crowd couldn't hear what the High Prince said, but they saw the blush. It seemed that they all possessed quite active imaginations. Soon enough they were all laughing and calling out good natured suggestions. Thankfully, most of them were fairly tame. (There were children present, after all!)

Soon enough they were all summoned to the tables to eat. It looked like several of the Monarchs wanted to make a toast. Sasuke sits next to Hinata and braces himself for whatever was about to come his way. Hiashi clicks his glass.

"Attention. Attention. I would like to propose a toast. To my new son-in-law and King Itachi and Queen Izuni. Long may both couples reign. While Sasuke and Hinata didn't have the most conventional courtship, I am very proud to have him as my son. I wish Itachi and Izumi nothing but happiness as well." Hiashi states.

Sasuke mentally sighs in relief. He was thankful for small miracles. King Hiashi had kept his toast respectable. The same was not true for Naruto though.

"A toast to King Itachi, Queen Izumi, Princess Hinata and her Duck Prince." He says brightly.

"DUCK PRINCE?! HOW DARE YOU INSULT PRINCE SASUKE IN SUCH A FASHION?!" Came howls of outrage from the crowd.

Gaara sighs. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Wonderful. Now he had to explain his friend's very strange sense of humor. He just hoped the crowd was an understanding one and that the blonde prince wasn't about to be tarred and feathered.

"It is a jest between friends. I do not believe Prince Sasuke is offended. Naruto meant no offense. He is just a very free spirit." The red head tries to explain.

The crowd immediately looks at Sasuke for his reaction. He sighs. It would serve the idiot right. He should let the prince squirm. But he decides that he wasn't that cruel. Besides, if it wasn't for Naruto, Suna probably wouldn't have helped them take back the Sharingan Kingdom. So he did kinda owe him.

"King Gaara is right. Prince Naruto does love to jest. His sense of humor is very strange. Please do not hold the fact that he was likely dropped on his head as an infant against him. His brain is somewhat addled." Sasuke says with a smirk and Naruto glares at him.

"I would like to propose a toast as well. We have had Sasuke in our home since he was a boy and raised him as if he was our own. We are very happy that you have found love and relieved to see the rightful King on the Sharingan Throne with such a beautiful Queen. Now, make sure to make the most of your Honeymoons." Kakashi says gleefully.

Sasuke and Hinata can feel their faces heated up. Kakashi just had to go and add that last part. It wouldn't be Kakashi, if he didn't. The crowd reveled in the Duke's outlandish counsel.

The grand feast was enjoyed by all. Sasuke sighs in relief when he notices so far the strangest occurrence were a few overly curious children asking Kisame some very inappropriate questions.

 _"Why is your skin blue? Why do your teeth look like a shark? How did you get so big? Are you a demon? Was your mother or father a shark? Are you going to eat anyone?"_ Were some of the most common questions.

Kisame was enjoying it though. The man was coming up with some truly outrageous stories. Itachi just shakes his head at his friend's antics. Well he supposed it was mostly harmless fun.

"Should I bring out some more fireworks?" Deidara asks.

"NO! There are too many people here. Someone could get hurt!" Izumi informs Deidara.

"That's no fun, your majesty. Just trying to make everything pretty. Art is an explosion. Yeah!" The blue eyed man continues.

Izumi smacks her forehead. Honestly, Itachi had the strangest friends. She supposed she should count her blessings though. They were all terrors on the battlefield. If it wasn't for them, they might not have won the war and she wouldn't be sitting next to Itachi now. So she would try to indulge their eccentricities.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi says as he dances around madly.

"I think Tobi had a little too much to drink." Shisui observes and the brothers nod dumbly.

Konan sighs. Honestly, she wished that they would learn to conduct themselves with a little more dignity. It was a wedding, after all.

"Oh they are just making merry, my love. Don't worry about it." Pein assures her.

Sasori was speaking with the Byakugan's Royal Physician. While he wasn't a healer, he did know all about poisons. So that made him a fascinating conversationalist in the physician's eyes.

"Yes, it's strange but if you want to cure snake venom…you must create the antidote by using venom from another snake of that species." He says.

"Are you certain about that? Wouldn't that just poison the victim more?" The doctor asks skeptically.

"I know that it sounds crazy. But I swear that it is as true. Surely as the Sun rises, you need snake venom to make the antidote." The red head assures him.

Hidan groans. He hated wearing this formal stuff. Kakuzu gives him a dirty look. He knew exactly what was on his friend's mind. He had better just suck it up.

"Quit your whining. Do you know how many people would kill to be in your place?" He demands.

"Shut your fucking mouth. These robes are really uncomfortable. They are so fucking itchy. No wonder most of the Monarchs and Nobles have a stick shoved up their arses!" The silver haired man protests.

Zetsu shakes his head. He really was surrounded by idiots. He downs another glass of wine and decides just to wait it out.

"Hinata, would you like to dance?" Sasuke asks as he offers her his arm.

"I'd love to." The princess replies and heads off to dance with her new husband, away from the complete chaos.

Sasuke smiles. He wraps his arms around her waist. Hinata's hands are soon around his neck. The two sway to the beautiful music together.

It was amazing how easily they could ignore the complete chaos going on around them. The Akatsuki were truly the life of the party. But Sasuke didn't care anymore. He had his princess in his arms and that was what mattered most.

"Shall we, my dear?" Kakashi asks Shizune and leads her off for a dance as well.

"Yes, my love. Lets." The pregnant woman says as she joins the Duke in a dance.

Soon enough other couples begin pairing off. Everyone was in good spirits thanks to the beautiful music, good food, excellent wine, and the special occasion. Some people were arguably in too good a mood because there were some things that just couldn't be unseen. Tobi attempting to dance was one of them.

"Should we try to help him? He looks rather intoxicated." Hinata whispers to Sasuke.

"Nay. If he seems too mad, I'm sure one of the others will tend to him. I think he just had too much to drink." Sasuke whispers back and sways with his beautiful wife in his arms.

Itachi twirls his new Queen. The two of them were the picture of regal grace. Which was odd because Sasuke had come to associate Izumi with sassy fiery aggression. Tonight though, she was simply a woman in love.

"Don't forget your promise, Your Highness." Jugo says as he walks by.

Hinata hmpfs. She glares daggers at Jugo. She said she was sorry! He just wasn't going to let it go apparently.

What was she supposed to do? Did they honestly think that she was just going to hide while Sasuke was in danger? No. She couldn't possibly do that Hinata had needed to know he would be alright. So she had done what was necessary and she would never regret having done so!

"He is merely teasing you, my love. Don't fret on the matter." Sasuke says and kisses her forehead.

"I know. I should give his arse a smack for it though." The Byakugan Princess says and leans into Sasuke's embrace.

"I'd rather you didn't. I am your husband, not him." He chides her gently.

Hinata blushes at the implication. Well she supposed she should have expected such lewd suggestions from the Sharingan Prince. Kakashi had adopted him after all. God knows that man could be quite outlandish!

"You truly are adorable when you blush. I love you." Sasuke whispers and Hinata smiles.

"I love you too. I'm so glad you are safe and that the war is over. Now we can really begin a new chapter in both of our kingdoms' histories." The bluenette informs him.

Sasuke nods in agreement. Danzo was dead. He knew that Itachi would be a fine King. He wondered if somewhere Mikoto and Fugaku could see them. He hoped they could and that they would be proud.

"What are you thinking about? You've grown rather somber all of a sudden." Hinata observes.

"My parents." He says simply and Hinata kisses his cheek comfortingly.

"I know they would be very proud of both of you. They might be a little concerned about Itachi's odd friends, but they would be very proud." She assures him.

Sasuke smiles and nods. That much was true. Odd was putting it rather charitably. He blinks. Had Hidan just raced across the courtyard in only his undergarments?

He looks again. Yes, yes Hidan had actually done that. He quickly covers Hinata's eyes. Honestly, how much wine had that man had?!

"My love, perhaps it is time for us to be off. We should be off. It looks as though things are about to get rather chaotic." He muses.

"Alright. But we should bid farewell to your adoptive parents, Itachi, and my father." She says.

Sasuke nods in agreement. He walks over to Shizune and Kakashi. He lightly places his hand on his adoptive mother's rounded belly and smiles.

"We are going to be on our way. Stay safe father, mother, and little brother." Sasuke says.

"Of course. Enjoy your Honeymoon." Shizune answers him in kind and hugs her eldest tightly.

"My love, you are going to squish him to death. Come back to us safely. Oh and Hinata, you be sure to keep him in line." Kakashi says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"I will." The princess informs him and they walk over to the other royal couple.

"I take it that you are going to depart as well?" Itachi muses and his younger brother nods.

Itachi couldn't blame them. The wedding was now taking a turn for the bizarre. Even he couldn't believe that Hidan had actually pulled a stunt like that. Streaking at a royal wedding? Hidan must be half mad.

"Yes, we are. We wanted to say farewell first though." Sasuke says.

"Of course. We shall see each other soon." Itachi promises and the brothers embrace as the their wives exchange well wishes.

Sasuke leads Hinata off to their carriage. He opens the door for her and darts in after his wife. As he was getting in, he noticed a hawk flying through the sky.

"A good omen." Sasuke observes.

"A very good omen for our Honeymoon." Hinata agrees and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smirks. Indeed. A very good omen for their Honeymoon. He hoped that the ride was a short one. The gown was beautiful, but he was rather eager to get her out of it.


	15. Chapter 15

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the Honeymoon Chapter.

Chapter 15

Sasuke smiles when their carriage pulls up to the Summer Palace. Truly, it was a beautiful place. The walls of the castle were made of solid white marble and seemed to almost cast an ethereal glow underneath the moonlight. There were red roses that grew freely over the walls. The gardens were completely lush and filled with beautiful statures and fountains.

That wasn't why Sasuke chose the Summer Palace for their Honeymoon though. He had chosen it because it was close to the Byakugan Kingdom and most importantly, it was lightly staffed. They would have almost complete privacy here to enjoy each other thoroughly from dawn till dusk.

"It's beautiful." Hinata whispers in a memorized voice.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, but it is my favorite castle in the Sharingan Kingdom." He informs her.

Hinata blushes. She smiles and allows Sasuke to help her out of the carriage. She was just overjoyed that it was finally over. Danzo was dead and they had survived the complete madness that was a double royal wedding. Now they could be together without any interruptions.

"You are too kind, husband." She says with a shy smile.

"I speak only the truth, wife." Sasuke says as he pulls her into his arms and looks around to make sure they were alone.

Hinata tilts her head at this gesture. She gasps when she felt him reach for the zipper that held her gown up. The bluenette blushes deeply. Was he actually planning to make love out in the open, in the gardens?

"Sasuke! We should at least go to the bedchambers first." She mumbles.

"There's no one else outside at the moment, besides us. Besides, you look so beautiful with the gardens behind you." He says and caresses her cheek tenderly.

Hinata feels her face heat up even more. He wasn't jesting about this. His eyes were already ruby red. She bit her lower lip and glanced around. It looked like he was right. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the gardens.

"If a poor gardener gets an eyeful, I shall make certain that you regret seducing me into such wicked behavior!" She informs him.

"That would be a rather fortunate gardener. But if we get caught in the heat of passion, you may punish me in whatever manner you see fit." Sasuke purrs into her ear seductively as he pushes her against a tree.

Hinata shivers and nods. She knew that her protests were in vain. All he had to do was look at her that way and she'd relent to whatever it was desired. She just hoped he never realized that or she was going to be in big trouble.

"Right now, I am the luckiest man in the entire Five Great Kingdoms." Sasuke says as he kisses her ear and slowly slides her beautiful gown off of her.

"And I am the luckiest woman." She replies with a smile and begins tugging off his clothes.

 **Warning Lemon**

The bluenette's eyes widen. She had never seen a man naked before. Her Governess had made sure that she was well educated in what was expected of a wife.

So she knew the basics of the male anatomy. But she didn't think that it would be that large. There was no way that sword was ever going to fit inside her sheathe.

"Don't fret. We were made for each other. It will hurt at first, but after that…it will feel really good. I promise." Sasuke whispers, sensing her unease.

Hinata still did not think that was going to fit. She shyly reaches out her hand and strokes him. Sasuke groans and bucks against her hand.

She smiles. Her husband was really sensitive it seemed. Then again, Hinata had never made love before. Maybe all men would respond this way, if touched there.

"And here I thought you were a shy kitten." He muses and yanks off her bra, admiring the view of her ample breasts.

Beautiful. She was beautiful from head to toe. But this was the first time he had seen her breasts. Large, creamy, full, and crowned by rosy pink nipples. There ought to be a shrine, he decides.

Briefly he considers it. Now wouldn't that scandalize the entire Five Kingdoms? He smirks and slides down the bottom half of her lingerie. Now Hinata was standing in front of him, naked a the day she was born.

"I was curious." She mumbles with a deep blush.

"Feel free to explore to your heart's content." He whispers hotly in her ear and cups her shapely backside in one of his hands.

There was absolutely no part of her that wasn't designed to entice him. Idly, he mused it was a miracle he hadn't seduced her before marriage. Perfect. She was perfect, he thought as he caressed her breasts with his other hand.

She sighs softly in pleasure. His warm, rough hands felt so good against her skin. Then she moans when she felt his mouth wrap around a nipple and suck. The action was far more erotic than she had ever thought possible.

"S-asuke!" She pants out and runs her fingers through his hair as her other hand runs up and down the length of his arousal.

If she had ever doubted that he wanted her, the proof that he did was in her hands. She gasps when she felt his tongue lavish her breast and his hand squeeze her ass. The bluenette writhes against him, wanting more contact.

Sasuke switches breasts and his hand slides between her thighs. He rubs her womanhood. That's when the bluenette swore she saw stars. It felt so good. She could feel the evidence of her growing desire between her legs.

"Do you like it when I touch you this way?" He asks.

"Y-es." She whimpers with need and wantonly brushes herself against his hand.

"Good because I'm going to be doing it a lot. Such a sweet kitten. Already purring at my touch." He muses and slides a single digit inside her tight, wet, heat.

She knew she should feel mortified at how wanton she was being. Hinata couldn't bring herself to care though. It felt so good. She needed more. She rocks against his finger desperately.

Sasuke smirks and adds a second. His wife was so sensitive. He then rubs her clit and continues pleasuring her with his hands.

"S-asuke, please." She moans and shivers with desire, not even entirely certain what she was asking for.

She just need more. She needed more of him. Hinata moans when he moved his fingers faster and hit something inside her. Something that felt wonderful and caused her to scream with delight. She came hard against his fingers.

Sasuke brings his fingers to his lips and sucks. Hinata blushes. She couldn't believe he did that or that it excited her so.

"You taste just as sweet as you are kind." He murmurs approvingly.

Hinata bit her lower lip. She had heard the women whisper amongst themselves from time to time. It was highly improper to speak about, but occasionally the subject of lovemaking did come up.

In particular, there was one act that men were said to really enjoy. Though most women at court had been less than enthusiastic about it. She decides to see if the gossip was accurate.

The princess soon sits on her knees. Hinata was now eyelevel with his arousal. She had no idea how that was all going to fit into her mouth. But maybe it didn't have to. He might be satisfied with just a bit.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Sasuke asks and then he moans when he felt Hinata's lips wrap around his cock.

"Ne-vermind! Y-ou can keep going." He pants out lustfully.

Hinata smiles. She shyly sucks on the tip and licks at it. He didn't taste bad. If anything, she would describe the flavor as salty. The loud moans of pleasure and the look of ecstasy on his face would have made the act worth it, even if he had tasted horrible.

Sasuke moans. He had never felt anything like that before. Her hot, wet mouth wrapped him felt sinfully good. He knew that if she kept that up, he was going to spill his seed and soon.

"Am I doing it right?" She mumbles shyly around him as she sucks harder.

"You a-re doing it very right." Sasuke stammers out as he leans down slightly to caress her bottom with one hand and her breasts with another.

Gorgeous. The sight of her shyly sucking him off was incredibly erotic. She was sitting on the grass, completely naked and with his cock in his mouth. He shivers as he tries to will himself not to climax just yet. It was too soon.

SMACK. He brought his hand down against her lovely backside. Sasuke was a man of his word and he had promised Jugo after all. That and it was just such a nice arse. How could he NOT swat it?

"Stop. If you continue, you are going to be forced to swallow my seed instead of receiving it." He warns her.

He did delight at the stunned yip she gave him. Sasuke knew he hadn't struck her hard. He would never hurt his precious little kitten. The prince had just shocked her.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

"Don't be sorry. You have no idea how wondrous that felt. Get on your hands and knees." He orders her.

Hinata looks at him with wide eyes. Her face was redder than one of her beloved tomatoes. Sasuke vaguely wondered if he might have pushed just a little too far. It was quite the scandalous position.

The younger Uchiha liked the idea though. I really _liked_ the idea of mounting his kitten like a lioness. He would only take her front entrance of course. She was a princess and he was a prince. It was expected for them to try to for heirs as soon as possible.

"But that's really d-irty." She mumbles quickly.

"Hinata, there's nothing dirty between a husband and his wife. Besides, is it really anymore scandalous than taking me into your mouth?" He asks.

Hinata blushes even more. Sasuke didn't realize it was possible to get that red. He was idly impressed. But after a moment she nods and gets on her hands and knees as instructed.

"Good kitten." He praises her and places a trail of light kisses along her neck and shoulders.

Now that was a truly glorious sight. Hinata on her hands and knees. Her legs were parted just enough that he could see her desire for him. It was glistening. Never one to turn down such a generous invitation, he slowly buries himself inside her.

"S-asuke!" She whimpers and squirms back against him.

"It's alright. It'll feel good soon. Just relax." He tells her.

Sasuke decides to try to soothe her pain by distracting her. He rubs her clit and caresses her breasts. He knew that Hinata enjoyed being caressed in this way. He knew that he enjoyed doing the caressing.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She mumbles and Sasuke silently thanked God.

It felt too good not to move anymore. She was so hot, tight, and wet. Sasuke had felt a bit guilty that joining with her had felt so fucking good for him, but had caused her pain. Of course all innocent women felt that at first. There really was no avoiding that, still he was determined to make it up to her.

He thrusts slowly at first. Sasuke vaguely knew what he was looking for. When he brought her pleasure with his hands, she had moaned really loudly when one spot was touched. Now he just had to find it again.

"Good." He whispers and bites down on her neck lightly, holding her in place.

There was just something very primal about having her underneath him in this way. It aroused him more than anything else ever had in his life. He wanted to mark her in some way and he knew exactly how he was going to go about doing that now.

Hinata moans when he thrust against that spot again. She felt like she was flying whenever her husband did that. Sasuke was so large and warm behind her. Everything about her husband was powerful and big, she realized as she screams in pleasure when he clams her.

"M-ore! So c-lose. N-eed you." She pants out desperately.

The princess wasn't really sure how Sasuke deciphered what she wanted. Hell she wasn't even entirely certain what she was asking for, but he seemed to know. They were soon moving as one, hard and fast against the soft grass in the royal gardens.

"Hinata!" He cries out as he came with a roar, spilling his seed into her.

The princess joined her husband in bliss, almost at the exact same moment. She whimpers his name and writhes back against him, as her lover slowly slides out of her and pulls her into his tight embrace.

 **End of Lemon**

"You are the without a doubt, the most amazing woman that I have ever met." Sasuke murmurs and cuddles against his lover.

"And you are the most amazing man." She mumbles and snuggles into his hold, trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke smiles. He was definitely going to enjoy the process of trying for heirs. That was _incredible._

The best part was that they had a whole two weeks before anyone would worry about them being gone. He could take her as many times as she would consent to, anywhere…and no one would disturb them. This was paradise.

"Though I suppose next time we should make love on a bed." He muses as he dresses them.

"Mmm okay." She mumbles and doesn't protest when he carries her off to the bedchambers that they would be sharing for their Honeymoon.

Sasuke gently sets her down on the bed. He soon joins his wife and curls up behind her. This was bliss, he thought.

"You should rest. You are going to need it, my love. We have two glorious weeks where no one will disturb us. I would say that we should make the most of them." He muses.

Hinata blushes and nods in agreement. She shuts her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep. It didn't take long for the Sharingan Prince to join his princess in the land of dreams.

Three months later and they were back in the Byakugan Castle. Hinata was still the princess of the Byakugan Kingdom and the heiress. Itachi was King of the Sharingan Kingdom, so Sasuke hadn't been forced to steal his wife away from her childhood home.

They had been back for about two and a half months. While this castle didn't provide the same level of privacy that the Summer Palace did, he and Hinata were still able to enjoy each other. (Something that they did quite frequently.)

"He's a wonder, Kakashi. Truly, he is." Sasuke says as he holds his "little brother."

Shizune had given birth the month before. She was finally allowing people to hold her precious baby. The baby that she and Kakashi had longed for, for so many years.

Sasuke couldn't blame his adoptive mother. She had every right to be protective of this miracle child. Kakashi was hardly any better. He seldom let the infant out of his sight.

"Yes, he is. This doesn't mean that we love you any less, of course." Kakashi assures him.

"I know. I'm glad that you two were finally able to have a child. A real heir for you and such a healthy, strong boy at that." Sasuke muses.

The boy had a full head of hair already. That was rare for an infant. Well at least that's what Sasuke was told. It was silver just like his father's. (Kakashi insisted it was NOT gray.) The boy also had Shizune's warm brown eyes.

In truth, he was absolutely adorable in every conceivable way. Well except for one thing. This boy had a cry that could wake the dead, when he wanted something. Like now for instance, he had decided he was hungry.

"I'll take him. I think that he just wants nursed." Shizune says with a smile.

She takes her son into her arms and scurries off to find a private place to nurse him. Kakashi bids Sasuke good night and heads off to join his wife. The Duke was very protective of his wife and newborn son, rarely letting them out of his sight for even a single moment.

"Where did Kakashi and Shizune go?" Hinata asks as she walks down the hall, to her husband's side.

"Oh Daisuke wanted to be fed. I suppose mother didn't want to nurse him where anyone could see. He's thriving, Hinata. He's getting so big." Sasuke says with a smile as he wraps his arms around the beautiful princess.

Hinata nods. Well that made sense. If she had to nurse her child, she likely wouldn't have wanted to do it with everyone watching either.

"Hinata, are you alright? You look a little pale." Sasuke asks in concern.

"I haven't been feeling well." She mumbles and rests her head on his shoulder.

That was better. She could just lean on him. Sasuke was her rock. Sasuke would always be strong enough for the both of them.

"Do you need to see the physician?" The Sharingan Prince inquires, his voice filled with concern for her well-being.

"I already did. I'm not sick. It's normal at this stage." Hinata murmurs and sighs in pleasure when she inhaled his masculine scent.

Sasuke was starting to get worried. She was sick, yet not sick? Normal at this stage? What was she talking about?

"Hinata, tell me what is going on. I am beginning to worry for you." He demands.

"Daisuke will have a cousin before the year is out." She mumbles and places his hand on her stomach.

Sasuke's eyes widen. Hinata smiles. Now her husband understood. Well he understood a little too well actually. Sasuke begins to spin her around excitedly. Hinata knew that the Morning Sickness would return, if he kept that up.

"Sasuke! Please set me down. I'm going to be s-ick again, if you do not stop that." She pleads with him.

The prince quickly sets his princess down. He definitely did not want to make Hinata sick again. He was just so happy. It was an instinct more than anything.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asks.

"I have been getting sick for no reason. My cycle hasn't come for two months. I'm sure." She informs him.

"That's wondrous news. How would you like to tell everyone? We should make an announcement right away." Sasuke says.

Hinata smiles. She kisses his cheek. It was worth the vomiting, just to see how excited he was about their first child.

The bluenette touches her stomach and smiles even more. Their baby would be with them soon. A little prince or princess. She wondered if the child would look more like her or Sasuke.

"Your brother and his wife are coming next week to celebrate the harvest. We can tell everyone then." She suggests.

"That's a good idea." Sasuke says as he scoops her up Bridal Style.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Hinata asks with a giggle as she allowed herself to be carried off.

Sasuke continues carrying his wife towards their bedchambers. She was pregnant. Hinata would need lots of rest. What she needed now was peace and tranquility. Oh and maybe some goose feathered pillows. Yes, those were supposed to be comfortable. He'd get her some of those.

"Taking you to our bed. You should rest." He says firmly and sets her down on the bed.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. She should have seen this coming. Sasuke was going to be very overprotective. By the end of the pregnancy, she was sure she would want to strangle him.

She wouldn't though. The princess realized that he meant well. He was only trying to keep his new family safe in the best way he knew how. So Hinata would indulge Sasuke's overprotective streak for the time being.

"Sasuke, I am pregnant. I'm not crippled." She informs him.

"I know this. Still there is no reason to leave anything to chance. I'll get you some goose feathered pillows. Kakashi says those are very helpful for pregnant women." He murmurs.

Hinata really didn't see what pillows had to do with anything. She nods her head though. Well if it made him feel useful, she'd humor him. Honestly, he was being silly.

It didn't matter though. Sasuke was just acting this way because he cared. Her husband was worried about her and their baby. They were both very lucky that he was so devoted.

"Alright. Hurry back, my love." She whispers and Sasuke nods.

He darts off to retrieve the pillows. Sasuke couldn't believe it! Hinata was pregnant. Well he could believe it. It was expected on some level. They were intimate regularly, sooner or later it was bound to happen. But knowing that intellectually and in his gut were apparently two very different things.

"Sasuke, what are you running through the castle halls like a madman for?" Hiashi asks when he sees his son-in-law come racing down the corridors.

"Hinata is pregnant! I'm going to get her some pillows. Got to make her comfortable." He states.

"She is? Are you certain?" Hiashi asks and Sasuke nods his head enthusiastically.

"That is wonderful news. We will have to make a formal announcement of course." The King muses.

Sasuke nods. Yes, a formal announcement was a given. This was the son or daughter of two powerful Monarchs. This was an important development for the Monarchy as they knew it.

"We are going to announce it next week. Itachi and his wife will be visiting. Everyone will be there. It will be the perfect time to tell everyone the good news." He says.

"Ah yes. Good plan. Well, I shall go speak with the kitchen staff. Such excellent news does deserve a fine feast for when you make the announcement." He observes.

Sasuke nods again. That was a good point. Everything should be absolutely perfect for when they informed the Five Great Kingdoms of their news.

"Well I shall leave you to retrieve your pillows. I'll speak to Hinata later. I'm sure that the two of you want to savor the moment together, alone for now. I will speak with her later. Congratulations." He says with a smile and walks off.

Hiashi ecstatic to learn that he was going to be a grandfather. This child was the symbol of the alliance between the Byakugan and Sharingan Kingdoms. He or she would be a living symbol that the Monarchy was as strong as ever. That should make the next "Danzo" think twice before trifling with the Monarchy, he thought to himself rather smugly.


	16. Chapter 16

The Monarchy

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. This will be the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the happy ending.

 **Other Stories:** I shall start working on **Siren's Call** and **Why Her?,** soon. Those are also Sasuke x Hinata stories. Check them out if you are interested.

Chapter 16

"WEEEE!" Princess Akari cries out joyously as she slides down the massive banister of the palace stairs.

The princess was soon joined by her older brother, Atsushi. The two of them were four years old and fraternal twins. Prince Sasuke and Princess Hinata had brought much joy to the Kingdom when they announced that they were expecting their first child five years ago.

Everyone had been shocked, but delighted when they discovered Hinata had been carrying twins. Now there were two royal heirs for the Byakugan Kingdom and two more people in line of succession for the Sharingan Throne.

"WEEEEE!" Atsushi at the top of his lungs excitedly as he slides down the banister and joins his sister at the bottom.

It was unlikely Akari or Atsushi would ever rule the Sharingan Kingdom though. Itachi and Izumi had given son named Kamin. He had been born only a month before his twin cousins.

This was much to Itachi's delight and a fact that he loved to lord over Sasuke. Sasuke would always counter that he had TWO children and Itachi had one. So Sasuke thought he had won the strange competition, Hinata supposed. (Honestly, did men have to compete over everything?)

"Akari, Atsushi, that's very dangerous." Hinata says as she rushes over to her children.

"But mother, it's fun!" Akari protests as Hinata hugs them tightly and checks to see if they were injured.

Sasuke heads over. He saw the disaster brewing. Hinata was a wonderfully overprotective mother. What royal child didn't slide down the banisters. You weren't supposed to do it, but everyone did it. He and Itachi used to do this all the time when the were little.

"Yes, it is fun. But you don't want to worry your mother, do you?" Sasuke asks as he scoops up his free spirited-daughter.

Akari shakes her head. No, she didn't want to scare her mother. She snuggles into her father's arms, knowing that daddy wouldn't let her get into big troubles.

"Sorry, we worried you." Atsushi mumbles.

"Oh it's alright. I just want to make sure the two of you are safe. You are the light of our lives." Hinata says as she hugs her son.

Sasuke nods. He glances his children over to make sure they hadn't actually been hurt. He doubted they had, but just to be on the safe side he decides to check.

Atsushi was the eldest by five minutes. His name meant cordial and warm. He was a very polite child and friendly to everyone he met. Rarely did he even so much as frown.

Atsushi was tall for his age. He had inherited his mother's midnight blue tresses, that were styled like his father. He also inherited Hinata's lavender eyes. Sasuke smiles and notes that Atsushi otherwise looked identical to him. He had the same skin tone, nose, ears, and chin as his father.

"Are either of you hurt?" Sasuke asks in concern.

"No, father." They both chorused together.

Sasuke nods. He turns his attention to his daughter, just to be sure. She was a petite little thing. Her Uchiha genes were very strong. The girl had midnight black hair that already reached to her back in silky straight strands. Like her brother, her facial features were very Uchiha. Akari looked a great deal like her father and paternal grandmother. She did inherit the trademark Hyuga eyes, Hinata's skin tone, and her mother's sweet smile though.

Akari's name meant light. She had been born just as the Sun was rising. She lived up to her name. She was the first up in the morning and the last to go to bed. She wasn't hyper, but she was very alert. Sasuke was sure that nothing in this castle happened without her being aware of it.

"Good." He says with approval.

The twins were inseparable. Sasuke was glad that they were close. He was somewhat worried that Atsushi's mellow nature meant that his baby sister could talk him into almost anything. But he decided to worry about that another day. His children were happy and healthy, that was the most important thing.

"Your aunt, uncle, and cousins should be here soon." Hinata says.

"Yay." The twins call out happily.

"You should both go wash up and change your clothes. They are caked with mud. Were you playing in the gardens again?" She asks.

"Yes, mother." They say and lower their eyes in contrition.

Hinata just shakes her head. It was impossible to be mad at them. They were simply too adorable. (A fact she was sure they were aware of and used to their advantage at every opportunity.)

"Alright. Well go wash up. We don't want to keep them waiting, now do we?" Sasuke asks.

His children nod. They race off to go get cleaned up. They loved playing with Daisuke and Kamin. So they decide to hurry up and change quickly.

"You can't really be cross with them for playing in the garden. After all, we have taken much enjoyment in doing the very same thing." He says smugly.

Hinata blushes madly. She gives her husband a dirty look for teasing her. Sasuke just shakes is head and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"We did naught do the very same thing!" She protests.

"That's true. Our playtime involved a lot more screaming and moaning. You're still as beautiful today as you were back then, my sweet kitten." He says with a smile and Hinata allows herself to cuddle into his arms.

"You are very skilled at talking your way out of trouble." She mumbles.

Sasuke nods. He had to be. He was a prince and one day would be King of the Byakugan Kingdom.

"I'm very good at using my mouth at all manner of activities to get me out of trouble, as you well recall." He says slyly and Hinata squeaks.

"I see that you are trying for your third child." Itachi muses as he walks over to them, with Izumi and Kamin.

Sasuke grumbles something about big brothers with lousy timing. Hinata giggles and goes to greet her sister-in-law. The women exchange pleasantries, while Kamin greets his uncle.

Kamin's name meant joyously. He lived up to it. Short of Naruto, Sasuke had never seen a happier person. Thank God that the young prince didn't have the same hyperactivity as the blonde though. The world simply was not ready to handle two Naruto's.

"Hello, uncle." Kamin says and hugs his leg.

"Hello, Kamin. How are you feeling today? Your cousins will be down shortly to play with you." Sasuke inquires.

Kamin smiles and seems rather pleased about that. The children all got along well. Sasuke was relieved that so far it hadn't happened yet. It wasn't unusual for royal children to end up feuding with each other over title and petty slights. Thankfully, that wasn't the case here.

Kamin was also tall for his age. He had his mother's rich dark brown hair that was styled like Itachi's. The little prince had his father's eyes and had even inherited "Itachi's teardrops," as Sasuke called them. His smile and nose he had definitely gotten from his mother though.

"I see they are thriving." Kakashi observes as he walks over with his wife and Daisuke riding on his shoulders.

"Yes, they are. Hello, little brother." Sasuke says with a smile and greets Daisuke.

"Hi, big brothers and nephews and niece!" Daisuke says.

Daisuke had apparently decided that he was Kamin's, Atsushi's, and Akari's uncle. Sasuke was his "brother." That meant any of Sasuke's children were his nieces/nephews.

Itachi was Sasuke's brother. So that made the Sharingan King his brother. Therefore, Kamin was the son of his brother and his nephew. To the young boy, this all made perfect sense.

"Hi, Daisuke!" Kamin says.

Sasuke's lips twitch upwards in amusement. He supposed it made Daisuke feel important to be an uncle. It made him feel even more like the eldest of the group. It was cute.

A few minutes the Byakugan Prince and Princess come down the stairs. They smile and make their way to the courtyard. Sasuke shakes his head when he sees the Akatsuki, Suigetsu, and Jugo were there. Oh boy.

Akari immediately races over to Suigetsu. Sasuke sighs and smacks his forehead. He supposed it was a good thing his daughter was "scrappy." She was the oldest girl born in this generation. Her fascination with Suigetsu's swords was a little unsettling though.

"Suigetsu, please tell me that you got her a PLAY sword and not a real one." Sasuke growls.

"Well yeah. A play sword. It's just fancy wood. Relax. Besides, kid is a natural." The white haired man says with a grin.

Jugo shakes his head. Honestly, he didn't understand Suigetsu. Why on Earth would you give a sword to such a little child? She could get hurt.

Akira brandishes her "blade" around proudly. Atsushi claps. Kamin blinks and Daisuke toddles over to Suigetsu. If she got a sword, he should get a sword!

"It seems that Gaara, Naruto, and their wives have also arrived." Hiashi says as he walks over to see the children.

"It's a good thing we have such a large courtyard." Hinata muses with a giggle and Sasuke nods in agreement.

Rajah was Gaara and Mei's son. He had Gaara's blood red hair and his mother's eyes. He sees Akira and immediately stumbles over. Akira smiles and prances over to "Sandy" displaying her sword proudly.

"Sushi!" Natsumi cries out happily and tackle hugs the other child.

"My name is ATSUSHI! Not Sushi, but I'm happy to see you too." Atsushi says with a smile.

Sasuke looks up at the sky. He was wondering if this was some sort of cosmic joke. He sincerely hoped that they were all just playmates and it wouldn't develop into anything more.

He could handle Gaara's son falling for his daughter or vice versa. But God help him if Atsushi fell for the bubbly blonde princess. Oh dear God, that could mean BLONDE UCHIHA GRANDCHILDREN!

"Sasuke, they are just children." Hinata informs him and Sasuke nods, sighing in relief.

The Byakugan King was just being ridiculous, he decides. They were not even ten years old. They just enjoyed playing with each other. That was all.

Deidara was currently teaching Daisuke how to paint or trying anyway. Mostly Daisuke was just splashing paint against the canvas. The blonde seems to approve of this though.

"That's the spirit. Art is an explosion!" He says happily.

"Oh good God. We are surrounded by insane people, my love." Itachi whispers to his wife, who nods in agreement.

"SNAKE!" Natsumi calls out.

"Big snake." Atsushi agrees and reaches out to pet it.

Sasuke darts over in a flash. That snake was massive. He estimated about ten or twenty feet long. There was something odd though. The snake didn't seem the least bit aggressive.

"Atsushi get away from him. It's okay. We'll protect you." Sasuke warns his son.

"Father, that's Aoda. He's my pet. He lives in the gardens." Atsushi says happily.

Hinata blinks. Her son had completely lost his mind. That was NOT a pet. A puppy, a kitten, or even a pony was a pet. That was a massive snake that could squeeze her baby boy to death, if it wanted to.

Itachi shares Hinata's bafflement. A pet? His nephew had to be insane. That was the only logical explanation.

"I teach him to do tricks. Want to see?" Atsushi asks as if this was all perfectly normal.

Sasuke was almost scared to ask, but he nods his head. His son truly didn't seem to have any fear of the massive beast. It was the oddest thing that Sasuke had ever seen. (Which was certainly saying something because Sasuke had seen some truly bizarre things in his lifetime!)

"Dance, Aoda." Atsushi has happily.

The adults all blink as the snake "stands up." Well the snake stood up as much as a snake could. It starts to move from side to side. It did actually look like it was dancing.

"Good, Aoda. Can we keep him father?" His son asks.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. Honestly, only his brother's son would think a massive snake like that was a PET! He looks at Sasuke to see how he would handle such a request.

"You are never to be alone with him, but very well. Just don't ever be alone with him. I mean it. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sasuke says as he hugs his son.

"Yes, father." He says happily and hugs back.

"Boys are strange." Natsumi and Akari say simultaneously.

The wives all just all look at each other and giggle. Well they certainly couldn't argue with that assessment. Boys could be very weird, but sometimes they grew up to become wonderful husbands and fathers.

"Shall we all go and enjoy dinner?" Ayame asks.

Ayame was Naruto's. She was a very sweet and demure woman. Sasuke honestly didn't know how she was able to keep up with her boisterous husband. Apparently, she could manage it though. It did seem to be a love match.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Mei agrees and drags her husband after her.

Gaara flails. Naruto snickers and Ayame proceeds to drag him off. Sasuke blinks. He was wrong. She could more than keep up with him, she could corral him.

"I'm not going to have to drag you off as well, am I?" Hinata asks.

"Not at all, my princess." Sasuke says and walks inside with his wife.

The children quickly follow their parents and in some cases, their grandfather. Sasuke smiles at the small procession following them. The next generation of the Monarchy was clearly here.

"Hmm let's go! I'm kinda hungry too!" Suigetsu says cheerfully as he heads inside with the Akatsuki following him and Jugo.

"I hope you all enjoy this. I imported this feast from the Whirlpool Isles. It's said to be quite good." Hiashi muses.

"I'm sure that everyone will love it, father." Hinata says with a smile and begins eating.

Sasuke begins eating as well. The gathering lasted for several hours. That's when he noticed that the Sun was setting. They really should put the children to bed.

"It's late. Akira, Atsushi come along. Let's get you to bed. The hour is late and you can play with your friends later." Sasuke says as he scoops up the twins and carries them off.

Hinata laughs and follows her husband and children. It was truly amazing. The prince and princess were now so big, but Sasuke could coral them like a lion could fit its cubs into its mouth and carry them off.

"Good night, my darlings." Hinata says as she kisses their foreheads and Sasuke finishes tucking them in.

"Good night, mother. Good night, father." Akira and Atsushi say together.

"Sleep well. May all your dreams be happy ones." Sasuke says as he and Hinata leave the room, shutting the doors behind them.

Sasuke laughs as he saw the other parents heading out of the rooms that they were tucking their children in. Hinata shakes her head in amusement and laces her fingers with his. They walk hand in hand to their bedchambers.

"I still can naught believe that he wants to keep that snake as a pet." Sasuke exclaims as he shuts the door behind them and begins sliding out of his royal robes.

"Well I suppose it's not the first time that a large snake played in the royal gardens." Hinata says with a giggle.

Sasuke blinks. His wife had just made a very naughty joke. Hmm he must be rubbing off on her.

"That much is true. Though I would have preferred it, if he had been interested in a beast that was less lethal." He muses.

Hinata nods. She couldn't help but agree with her husband. Still Atsushi seems to have a natural command over the mighty serpent. So they would just have to deal with it for now, it seems.

"I would have as well, but I suppose it's a good thing. He is certainly fearless. The troops will gladly follow him one day." She muses.

"That's true. Though I hope they never have to experience what we did. Still it turned out well in the end." He says with a smile and lays down on the bed.

He gestures for his wife to join him. Hinata smiles and slides out of her royal gown. She was clad only in her lingerie. Sasuke smirks and admires the view. Itachi might be King, but he had a gorgeous scantily clad princess in his bed. (So Sasuke considered himself even luckier than his brother.)

"That's true. I still can't believe you talked me into lovemaking in the gardens." She says as she curls up into his arms.

"And you talked me into it while we were in the baths. I suppose we are even, kitten." He says and kisses the top of her head.

Hinata blushes. She had talked him into that more than a few times actually. There was just something very sensual about the sight of her husband when he was in water. She couldn't help it and besides, she didn't see him protesting very much about it earlier!

"You didn't seem to mind it." She mumbles.

"I never mind it. The location is merely an afterthought. It's my lover that truly makes it enjoyable." He whispers to her.

Hinata smiles. Sasuke could be rather romantic when he wanted to be. He was more of a pouncer though. He preferred to express his love by pouncing. (Which was made somewhat more difficult now that they had two children, but he still found lots of time for it.)

"I love you." She tells him and Sasuke smiles, capturing her lips with his.

"I love you too, kitten. More than anything." Sasuke replies after breaking the kiss.

They soon snuggle into each other and fall asleep. Parenting could be a rather exhausting progress and they had been up from dawn until well past midnight, after all. There would be plenty of time for pouncing after the prince and princess got some rest.

In the morning, Sasuke and Itachi visit their parents' graves. The brothers sigh. The King and Queen had died long before their time.

"If it hadn't been for the Plague, do you think they would still be with us?" Sasuke asks his brother.

"It's more likely they would than not. I'm certain mother would be overjoyed at having three grandchildren already. Father would likely compete with King Hiashi to see who is the better grandfather." He muses.

Sasuke laughs. He nods in agreement. Fugaku and Hiashi probably would have done that. They were both so competitive. The image was a rather comical one in his view.

"That's true. I hope wherever they are, they are happy and together." Sasuke says.

"I do as well. I like to believe that they can see us. Come, let's head home. Our wives and children will be worried if we are away too long." Itachi says as he places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're right." Sasuke says and follows Itachi back to the castle.

He smiles. Sasuke would always miss his parents, but he was home now. Danzo was dead and could trouble them no more. There would be no more people who would suffer because of him as their family had.

Their families were growing and strong. The Monarchy had successfully continued for another generation. And the fact that he had a beautiful wife, was also a nice bonus.

"I'll see you later, brother." Sasuke says as he strides towards the castle with a bounce in his step.

Itachi's lips quirk upwards in amusement. It was obvious what had his brother so perky. Not that Itachi blamed him for a moment. Hinata was quite beautiful. Obviously, that was a warm martial bed.

Speaking of warm beds, he smiles and scurries into the castle. He suddenly found himself in the mood to seek out his wife's affections. After all, Sasuke had two children. They only had one. That needed to be corrected.

"Good morning, husband." Izumi says with a smile.

"Good morning, my love. Is our son still asleep?" Itachi asks.

"Yes, you know that boy. He will not get out of bed until noon, if you allow him to sleep in. Why?" She asks curiously.

"I was thinking that we should give him a little brother or sister." Itachi says with a smirk and shuts the door behind him.

Izumi smiles. She liked that idea a great deal. She stands on her tip toes and kisses her husband. She moans into the kiss when she felt him kiss back. Life was good. Life was very good when you were married to a handsome and very affectionate King.

"There you are. I was wondering where you ran off to." Hinata says with a smile when she sees Sasuke approach her.

"I was visiting my parents. It's shame they never got to meet the twins." Sasuke says with a sigh and kisses Hinata's forehead.

Hinata sighs. She cuddles into her husband's arms. She knew that he missed King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto terribly. It really was such a tragedy.

"I'm sure that they can see them. We just can't see them." Hinata informs Sasuke.

"I hope you're right. Speaking of that, I think that Itachi is trying for a second child with his Queen." Sasuke says with a smirk and Hinata eeps.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea how childish it is for you and Itachi to compete in this fashion?" She demands.

Sasuke shrugs. It might be childish, but it was also fun. Sasuke didn't hesitate. He pounces and pins his beautiful wife to the bed.

"Does that mean you don't want my snake to visit your garden?" He purrs seductively in her ear.

Hinata shivers. She knew that she'd relent. The bluenette could never resist it when Sasuke purred like that and he knew that as well.

"Well no." She mews when she felt Sasuke's hands roam her body and begin to slide off her lingerie.

"Good. Atsushi has his snake. I have my kitten. I know which I prefer." He teases Hinata and kisses her.

Hinata returns the kiss. She found herself soon moaning into it. Sasuke was certainly very committed to making sure the Monarchy continued. The bluenette wraps her legs around his waist and decides just to enjoy her husband's very attentive administrations.

"Mmm good to know." She whispers after breaking the kiss.

After all, Natsumi and Akira would likely be happy if there was a third princess in the new generation. The boys horribly outnumbered the girls and she couldn't allow that. It was important that the Monarchy continue and to ensure that happened, there had to be some more princesses around.

Well that and she couldn't deny her husband anything. The feeling was mutual though. So she supposed that was okay.

They spent the rest of the night as only lovers could. Thankfully, the castle guards were used to the sounds of the Royal Couples being with each other. Otherwise, they might have been rather concerned by all the moaning and screaming that occurred throughout the night. Suffice to say, the Monarchy was certainly thriving and the next generation's future looked bright.


End file.
